The Healer's Daughter: The Magician's Apprentice
by Fateless Wanderer
Summary: Inara of Queenscove has survived her first two years as a royal page, and gained acceptance as well as the power to heal that she's always desired. But will she be able to pay the cost of her Touch. Book 2 of the Healer's Daughter; Sequel to Gift.
1. Differences

**Full Summary:**  
Inara of Queenscove isn't your typical female page. She's half-yamani and in procession of a power thought to be extinct that she doesn't get to control. No longer is she the hated half-breed girl among the pages, but a respected member of the group. Her struggle to acceptance seems to be ending, but her battle to control her self, her life, and her new power is threatening everything she holds dear. Can she continue her journey towards her shield and learn to master her power? Or will she have to give up her dreams?

**Disclaimer:  
**Anything: names or places, or anything else for that matter, that you may recognize, is property of Tamora Pierce. Anything you don't is mine.

**Author Note:  
**The Magician's Apprentice is the second story in a four story series The Healer's Daughter about my main character: Inara of Queenscove. It is extremely advisable that you read Gift first as nothing will make sense otherwise, because I will definitely be referring back to past events.

Other than that, I want to welcome back those of you who have been begging me to get this started, as well as those of you who just politely nudged me to hurry up as soon as Gift had ended. I hope you didn't feel your wait was too long. I also want to welcome anyone who randomly stumbled on The Magician's Apprentice and Gift recently. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Once again, I'm going to try to do regular updates on Mondays since that seemed to work best for me. It also gives people something to look forward to on Mondays. More often then not, if I miss a Monday, I'll post the following week so that I don't update on a different day of the week and confuse people. Ok, enough of my rambling. Onward!

The Healer's Daughter  
The Magician's Apprentice  
-1-  
Differences

Soft running footsteps filled the corridors of a partially empty palace. It was nearing the end of summer, the harvest season for Tortall, and most of the place's inhabitants were just now beginning to return. As it was, the mage's wing, where the footsteps resounded the loudest, was nearly empty. The day was just cool enough that all but the stuffiest old mages were out on the grounds.

A young girl wearing a pair of worn breeches and a light silk shirt turned the corner of the hallway and sped down it, glancing up at the doors on either side every so often to make sure she hadn't bypassed her destination. As she passed, those who were in the area frowned at her, making comments of how improper she appeared, dressed and running as she was. The girl, used to hearing such things, ignored them and continued on her way, long, plaited, black hair flapping wildly behind her.

Finally she reached a plainly marked wooden door, baring no name plate. Its owner had continuously refused to tell people where exactly he lived. The girl often wondered why and would constantly ask. It was a request he continuously refused to answer.

Surprisingly un-winded, the girl reached up to the door and knocked several times in a prearranged pattern. She waited a moment before the handle clicked and turned, revealing a young man dressed rather similarly to the girl. He stepped aside and let her in, watching her through his dark brown eyes. The girl met his gaze with steady, slightly narrowed green eyes.

Her entire appearance was one that couldn't be placed. It was obvious that she had Yamani blood in her as well as Tortallan, but there was another aspect about her, one that no one could name. Well, almost no one. Only a few people knew that she radiated a different type of power; one thought to be long extinct. It was the Healer's Touch that gave her that one unique quality.

However, it wasn't only her physical appearance that confused people; rather, her very nature often gave them trouble. She was a girl, but she didn't look or act like any of the other young ladies her age did. At twelve years old, the girl had already survived two long years of page training, as well as two encounters with creatures known at immortals. At the time, she'd thought that the Spridrens, large spider like creatures with human heads, were the worst she'd ever face. It wasn't until her near death battle with the Odocoileus the following summer that she knew she was wrong. That fight with the deer-like immortals, which had nearly cost the life of one of her best friends, had only been about three months ago. While her outer wounds were healed, she knew that she, and the other six pages that had fought beside her, might never fully heal from the emotional scars it had caused.

"You're late," the man told her as she took a seat at a desk he'd set up in his quarters for her. He had one eyebrow raised.

"I know," she replied, watching him. It was a game she played. Even after three months of lessons, she still didn't know much about him. She promised herself she would be the most difficult student he ever had until he told her more.

The man sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. The only thing the girl had confirmed was that he did have Kmiri blood, just as she'd first thought when she met him. He was only twenty-two years old, but the girl made him feel so much older.

"Inara, you're also flushed!"

"I know that too," she replied with an exasperated look on her face. Her teacher often stated the obvious.

"And it's not from running. You tried to heal something, didn't you?" he asked, stepping towards her. Inara of Queenscove was tempted to lie for a few moments before she reluctantly nodded her head.

"I couldn't help it Gavin," she complained. "The bird's leg was broken. I couldn't just leave it there."

"Did it work?"

"No," she admitted, defeat obvious in her tone. "I took it to Mistress Daine. But I should have been able to! I did it before." She was talking about the wild mage who was a permanent resident in the palace. Daine had the power to heal as well as talk to and become animals.

Inara was no longer sitting still, but rather she was pacing back and fourth beside desk, her hands behind her back. Gavin Moonstone, the resident expert on rare magics, knew from experience that this behavior meant his student was frustrated, almost to the point where she might go into hysterics.

"You did it once," he reminded her calmly, seizing her by the shoulders and pressing her back into the seat. "You healed on purpose one time, and that was an extreme case. Your friend was dieing. Did you know this bird personally?"

"No."

"Was the bird dieing?"

"No," she repeated again, looking away. She hated it. She hated her power. For years the only thing she'd wished for was the ability to heal like her father and her four older brothers, and finally the gods had seen fit to give her that ability, but with the cruel twist that she wouldn't be able to control it. How was she supposed to be knight if at all times there was a distinct chance that she might accidentally heal her enemy?

"You've got to give it time," Gavin told her, using as much patience as he could. While he understood that she was frustrated, he knew he could never emphasize with how she was feeling. No one in Tortall could.

"I've given it time, Gavin. I've given it four months of my life. Four months of being here each and every day for hours. Hours of meditating, and memorizing, and reading, and researching, and more meditating, and I still can't do anything!"

"That's not true and you know it, Inara," Gavin snapped at her. It was a usual occurrence for the two of them. Inara would lose her cool, and any patience that Gavin actually had would follow shortly. They'd end up in a shouting match until they both calmed down.

Inara glared at him in response. She wouldn't admit he was right. She wouldn't admit that even though she had yet to use the healing of her own free will, she'd grown since her power was finally discovered.

There had been several occasions where Gavin would expose her purposely to an injured animal or even a badly burnt tree. Once, Inara had actually managed to withhold her magic from completely draining her body. She hadn't been able to stop the healing, but she had stopped the bat from taking her entire store.

She'd also managed to heal a gash properly without leaving a scar. Sure the magic had been sucked out of her by the dog, but the tear in his leg from where the fence had trapped him had been healed properly, leaving not even a trace of stiffness behind, or so Mistress Daine had told them.

Overall, Gavin had said Inara was making remarkable progress. But it was all moving too slow for her. In less than two years, she was supposed to take her big examinations to become a squire. If she passed, she'd go on to serve a knight in the field, hopefully. However, all that was dependent on her ability to master her Touch, as she and Gavin had decided to call it for short. If she failed, no one would willingly take on a squire who could potentially get them killed, despite her expertise with a sword. Inara was just thankful she didn't have the ability to heal something that was already dead.

"You don't have to shout!" she retorted.

"Neither do you," he replied back. The page sighed and rested her head in her hands. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy on you."

"I shouldn't have yelled," she agreed. "I'm just tired."

"Well, even trying to heal is draining you power. You're still using your energy," Gavin agreed, pulling his chair across from her. "Tell you what, lets go over what you did, meditate for a while, and then we'll call it quits for the day. We could both use a break," he added, so that she wouldn't think he was being soft on her.

Inara let a small smile grace her lips as she nodded. A break definitely sounded good to her. "I saw the bird in the court yard on my way up. I did just as you told me; found a nice quiet place where I wouldn't be bothered…"

* * *

Inara was more than pleased that Gavin had given her the day off. It meant she would have more time to spend with her brothers, three of which were home for a summer break. However, they would all be returning to their lessons in a few weeks, so the minutes, in Inara's opinion were precious.

Whistling happily, hands stuffed in her pockets, Inara wandered through the gate that led to the inner courtyard of the family's city town home. All three of the young male occupants were lounging somewhere in viewing range. The oldest, Donalin, sat on the bottom step by the door, book in hand, nose buried deep in the pages. The sixteen year old had the same black hair as his sister, but his brown eyes were his mothers, where as Inara's and the other three Queenscove siblings all got the green from their father. The other two boys were Inara's fourteen year old twin brothers, who were nearly splitting images of their father, with only a bit of Yamani appearance thrown into. The elder, Emry, wore his hair in a horse tail and was at that moment sitting in a tree, eyes closed. His younger twin, Kennith, whose long hair was hanging on his shoulders, leaned against the tree's trunk, eyes closed, breathing slowly. It was a position Inara had become all too acquainted with over the past few months.

It was Donalin who noticed his sister's arrival first. "You're back early," he told her, barely glancing up from his book. His words however, got the attention of the twins. "Gavin actually gave you the day off?"

"Not completely," she replied, plopping down into the grass across from Kennith. "I still had to meditate. It's so boring! I don't know how you two stand it," she directed at Kennith and Emry, who'd joined them on the ground. The twins were studying to be healers, while Donalin worked his butt off at the University to become a great scholar, or so he said.

"It's not boring," Kennith told her. "It's relaxing."

"Much more relaxing that smacking sticks together," Emry agreed with his brother.

Inara shook her head. If there was one thing she and her brothers never saw eye to eye on, it was Inara's love for combat; for fighting to defend honor and Tortall. Most people were often surprised that it was the youngest, and only female, of the five Queenscove children that was attempting to win a knights shield. However, most people didn't know her brothers like she did.

"That's because you would get your fingers smashed more times than you'd hit the stick," she retorted.

"At least I can sit still and do something as simple as meditate," he replied, tongue sticking out at her. Inara reached forward lightning fast and pinched it between her nails causing the older boy to yelp in pain. Sure they were siblings and she loved them, but they _were siblings_. They often acted like it.

"You cheated," he told her. "You're not supposed to use tricks they teach you up at the palace."

"Why not?" she laughed. "You used the stuff they taught you at the City of the Gods all the time on me."

"She has a point there, Em," Kennith told his brother.

"Neither of you has a point. I'm trying to read! Can you keep it down?" Donalin called to his three younger siblings. All three rolled their eyes in response. They were used to the older boy's crabbiness.

"How about we help you with your meditation, Narie?" Kennith offered. Inara sighed. The twins were constantly pressuring her to practice ever since they found out about their sister's Touch. They'd been doing everything in their power to help her succeed, but they couldn't force her to do something she didn't want to. It was something they'd learned early in life.

"Do I have to?"

"You should," Emry told her.

"How about you let me practice some staff work with you, and then I'll meditate?"

"How about you get real?" he laughed. "There wouldn't be enough of me left."

"Please," she pouted. "I haven't had any real practice in months. Lord Padraig is going to think I was being lazy." She was being truthful. Lessons with Gavin had kept her so busy that she never got to see any of her friends over the course of the summer; not even her cousin Corin of Masbolle. And ever since Sir Nealan of Queenscove had been called to Fort New Hope once again, she'd lost her own practice partner.

"For once, Narie, I wish I could, but I can't," Emry told her. Kennith shook his head.

"Don't even ask," Donalin called before the words even left her mouth.

"Well, then I've had enough meditation for one day. I'm going to find Mama," she told them matter-of-factly, as she pushed herself off the ground and brushed off the dirt. Her brothers just laughed as she marched into their home, nose held high. That was Inara.

* * *

Inara spent the remainder of the week splitting her time between Gavin, her brothers, and her mother. One thing Inara realized very early in the summer was that her little adventure hadn't gone unnoticed by her mother. Yukimi didn't show her emotions like the rest of the family did, but for once Inara realized exactly how scared the woman was for her youngest child. She also figured out that her mother had also noticed her daughter's blossom into woman hood. Any free time that Inara had during the break was spent shopping for dresses or learning how to curtsy properly. It drove her crazy, but it made her mother happy, and if it made her happy, than Inara wasn't going to complain.

One afternoon, Inara wandered into her room and found the gown the three Lady Knights had given her after her completion of her first year laid out on the bed. The sage green and yellow dress had been altered to fit her new height and figure, just as the rest of her clothing had been over the summer. Frowning, Inara left the room and went in search of her mother. She didn't have to go far as she found the woman standing in front of the mirror in her parent's bedchamber.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Inara?"

"Um… why is there a gown on my bed?"

"It's for you to wear. We're going to be hosting a Yamani tea service this evening."

"Mama," Inara whined. The woman turned and looked at her child. As usual, she wore a mask to hide her emotions, but what she was feeling was quite clear to Inara. She wanted her daughter to do girl things as well as run around with a sword in her hand. She didn't want Inara to choose between the two, but rather learn both. If she learned the knight things at the palace, she'd have to learn the lady things at home. Inara sighed and nodded slightly. "As long as I don't have to pour. I always spill."

"And that's why you will be. You need the practice," Yuki responded, turning back to the mirror. "You'd best go get ready. They'll be here soon."

Inara was tempted to ask who the guests were, but a dismissal from her mother was just as powerful as one from any other adult in her life. Reluctantly, Inara went back to her chambers and dressed. Everything fit perfectly, just as she knew it would. In the dress, Inara looked almost like a whole different person. She remembered that the first time she'd worn it, her friends Samuel of Tirragen and Benton of Naxen hadn't known it was her. She laughed a bit at the memory as she pulled her long hair into a bun on her head, letting a few locks fall around her face to frame it. She placed the gold headpiece she'd received with the gown in place and twirled in front of the mirror when someone knocked and came it.

"You look beautiful," her mother told her, eyes crinkling. Inara gave her mother a small smile. "But I know something that will make you even prettier," she added, holding up a small case. The Yamani woman was dressed in a floor length white and tan Kimono, her hair done up exactly like her daughter's.

"Face paint?" the girl asked eagerly, following her mother to the vanity in the room. Yuki nodded and sat the child down. "I'm old enough?"

"Yes, I do believe you are. Plus, your father isn't here to freak out. Now hold still," she told Inara. The girl did her best to comply. By the time she was done, Inara barely recognized herself in the mirror. She stared at her reflection in near amazement, blinking. Her mother had chosen a rice based matte for her face, making her look more Yamani than she usually did. Her lips were a much darker red, and her eyelids were graced with a pale green, accenting her own green eyes perfectly. A smile broke out on her face. "I take it you like?" Yuki ask with a bit of laughter. Inara nodded enthusiastically.

"Could you teach me?"

"We'll work on it," Yuki agreed. "I'll meet you down in the sitting room. Your brothers are in the library. You should go show them," she told the girl. Inara nodded and pulled on her slippers, before dashing out the door. "WALK! You're supposed to be a young lady!" Inara heard her call, not that she listened.

She only slowed when she reached the small library her father had insisted upon having. There was, of course, a much larger one back at the Queencove fief, but the one in Corus served the family just as well. Inara pushed the door open slightly and took a few steps inside.

"Are you lost?" Kennith had been sitting closest to the door. As soon as their mother had told them about the tea service, they'd dressed and then fled to the library. If they were lucky, no one would bother them with the earlier pleasantries. Inara just turned until she was looking at him directly, instead of showing her profile. Kennith's eyes bulged and he sprayed the water he'd been drinking onto the floor. "WOW!"

"What is it?" Emry's voice called from the back corner. He and Donalin both had their backs to their sister. Kennith couldn't seem to grasp anymore words and just continued to stare at the girl who just smiled in amusement. "Ken, what is it?"

"Um… we have a problem," he finally told his twin. Emry frowned and turned around, his eyes going nearly as wide as his brother's.

"Our sister is a girl!"

"Obviously," Donalin remarked. "It took you this long to figure that…" he was cut off as he looked down from his position on the ladder to see his sister standing in the doorway. "Da is going to kill you," he told her. "If Baird doesn't get to you first."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Inara told him, giggling. "Do you really think it looks alright?"

"Narie, you look more than alright. Mama said it was ok?" Kennith asked her. Emry was still frowning. He wasn't sure he liked the way his sister looked. Inara nodded.

"She did it for me. I haven't got any skill at it," she reminded them. "But you're sure?"

"I wish I wasn't," Emry told her. "You stay away from boys dressed like that, you understand me," he added. Inara just laughed. "I'm serious!" She was near hysterics by that point. "INARA!"

"Trust me, Em. They sort of frown on showing up to sword practice in a gown," she said through giggles. "Besides I'm twelve!"

"That won't stop some of them, Inara," Donalin told her. Inara looked up at him, her face going serious for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that there are some who won't care that you're only twelve. That you're not interested in men yet," Kennith told her gently. "They won't care that you only want to look pretty."

"Just remember that there are laws to protect you," Donalin added.

"Guys," she muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed that her brothers were having such a discussion with her. She knew they were worried, and she'd already heard all of this from her mother earlier in the summer, but it was still a lot to handle from the boys.

"We just want you to be aware, Inara," Emry put in. "Baird would kill us if we let something happen to you," he reminded her.

"I know," she told them. "Thanks. I know what to do," she added. "Can I go back to feeling pretty now?"

Emry rolled his eyes and hugged her around the shoulders. "Sure. Besides you ought to go practice pouring. Mama will be ashamed if you the tea in someone's lap, again," he teased. Inara kicked him in the shin and he winced in pain.

"You shouldn't have forgotten who I am under this dress," she laughed as she left the library.

* * *

Granted, Emry was right. For the next hour, Yuki kept Inara practicing pouring from the tea kettle until the girl seemed to have mastered it. Inara had sighed in relief when her mother finally told her they could retire to the sitting room to wait for the guests. Unfortunately, Yuki had then insisted Inara practice needle point, something she'd been teaching her ever since the bandages on her hands from using her Touch were removed and she gained the use of her fingers. Inara had been right about not being able to sew. Her hands were permanently dotted with miniature stab wounds from where she'd stuck herself with the needle.

Several yelps and muttered curses later, the head manservant appeared in the sitting room door. Inara and her mother looked up from their work when he cleared his throat.

"Madam?" he asked politely of Yuki.

"Go ahead, Benjamin," she told him. The old man bowed and turned to stand to the side.

"Announcing her Royal Majesty, Queen Thayet of Conte," Benjamin began. Inara's eyes widened and she almost dropped her needle point. She'd seen the queen at various points during her two years at the palace, but she'd never really interacted with her. "Her daughter-in-law, Princess Shinkokami, and her granddaughters, Princess Liankokami, Princess Kimiko, and Princess Mihoshi." The manservant bowed low to let the five royal ladies pass before excusing himself. Inara was in so much shock, it took a moment for her to realize her mother was already standing and curtsying to the guests. And even then she started to bow before she remembered she was wearing a gown and supposed to be a lady.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty," she told Queen Thayet nervously.

"That's quite alright, Inara. I understand how confusing it is. A bow would have been perfectly fine," the queen laughed gently. Inara smiled a bit, glad that the ladies had come relaxed. She still wasn't completely sure her mother's idea of a tea service was a good one, but she had no other choice but to do her best to behave. She retook her seat only when the queen had settled herself and watched as her mother and the Princess exchanged a Yamani greeting.

"Is this all, or are we waiting on anyone else, Yukimi?" Queen Thayet addressed Inara's mother.

"A few more your majesty; we'll wait in here if you don't mind. My sons will join us once tea is being served," she added as everyone else sat.

"Your sons are home?" Princess Shinko asked her politely.

"Only three of them; Baird's still busy trying to win his mastery," Yuki replied simply. "Emry and Kennith are on a break, and Donalin has been staying here when not in class since the others are around. He'll probably return to the University as soon as his father comes home," she added.

"He mustn't want his mother to be alone," Queen Thayet commented. Yuki smiled politely and nodded. "What do you think of having your brothers around, Inara?" she turned to the page.

"I like it, your majesty," Inara replied, slightly startled that she'd been addressed. She'd been trying to continue her needle point was having very little success of it. Yuki placed her hands over her daughters.

"Inara, I don't believe you've ever met Princess Shinkokami's daughters, have you?"

"No Mama; I've never had the pleasure," she replied politely standing to curtsy to the young ladies.

"Oh lets not make introductions formal," the middle girl said, a small smile on her face. Princess Kimiko and her sisters looked almost as if they could have been full Yamani's save their brilliant blue eyes that they got from their father's line. "I hate having to stand and sit constantly," the nineteen year old told her.

"Kimi," Princess Shinko and Queen Thayet laughed.

"I agree with Kimi," Princess Mihoshi put in. She was only seventeen; a year and a half older than their brother. "Jasson's told us so much about you, I feel as if I already know you, Inara."

"Well, if they're not standing, I'm most certainly not going to," Princess Liankokami replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Inara," she added when her mother gave her a look.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Princess."

"Lian, please," the oldest of Jasson's sisters told her. She was nearly twenty years old, and she looked tired. Inara knew from Jasson's letters that their grandfather and father were having difficulties arranging a marriage for her because Lian refused to marry just anyone. Kimi's marriage was already arranged. In two years she'd marry a young Duke in Carthak that she'd met while visiting her aunt with her father. The family had been considering the young man for Kimi, and when she admitted that she did indeed think she could love him, they had sealed the deal, but promised to wait until Kimi was twenty one. Mihoshi contested that she thought herself to young to marry, and refused to even consent to searching for a husband.

Jasson's sisters moved so that they were seated closer to Inara and began to engage the young girl in conversation, while Yuki played hostess to her friend and the Queen. For Inara the minutes ticked by slowly. It wasn't that she didn't like the princesses; it was just that they were very much young ladies, and well, she wasn't. Most of their talk revolved around the latest fashion, or what young noblemen and women were meeting in secret behind their parents' backs. Once or twice, Inara even heard that there was rumor her cousin Tobeis of Masbolle was preparing to ask for Lady Evinany of Jesslaw's hand in marriage. However interesting that bit of news had been, most of what the girls said seemed dull and unimportant to her. Whenever the one of them asked for Inara's opinion, she attempted to give one, but she wondered if she was coming across as dim. It wasn't as if she had a lot of time to learn about fashion and men. She had never even taken part in court gossip before. Inara did venture an attempt to two to turn the conversation to something she found a bit more interesting, but the princesses would just smile politely and bring the conversation back to the same mundane prattle.

Only the sight of Benjamin in the doorway lifted the girl's spirits. "Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle, her son Master Corin of Masbolle, and Squire Evan of Jesslaw," the manservant announced, bowing politely to Yuki as well as the new comers.

"Sorry we're late, Yuki, Shinko, your majesty. My son was having some issues."

"I said I was sorry, Ma," Corin blushed, as his eyes fell on the Princesses in the rear of the sitting room who were giggling. Inara's cousin was a tall boy with his mother's mouse brown hair and his father's blue eyes. The now fourth year page usually wore a smile and was pretty easy going. He'd been with Inara during the battle at the beginning of the summer, and sustained several severe burns from the Odocoileus saliva on his chest. The other youth was Evan who smirked slightly at the lady knight's comment, but Inara could see his attention was not on her cousin. Evan of Jesslaw was Lady Keladry's new squire, one Inara's best friends and he'd also been her sponsor her first year. He'd started to let his curly brown hair grow so it now reached halfway down his neck as he looked around the room with bright grey eyes. However he didn't appear to see what he was searching for.

"That's quite alright, Keladry," Queen Thayet told her. Shinko and Yuki nodded agreement. "It gave us all a chance to catch up. Although, I admit, I am famished."

"I'm sure tea will be ready in a few minutes," Yuki told them. "In the mean time, Corin, Evan, the boys have retired to the library to wait there. You could join them in you like?"

Inara's heart sank. Etiquette, not to mention her mother, prevented her from jumping up and running to her friends who obviously hadn't noticed her with all the ladies in the room. Try as she might, Inara couldn't grab their attention with her eyes. "Corin I trust you remember where it is?" Yuki asked.

The boy went to reply, but anxious, and not caring if she was being rude, Inara interrupted.

"It's been a while since he's been here Mama. I'm sure the princesses wouldn't mind if I excused myself to escort them?" She bit her lip, hopeful her mother wasn't going to yell. Evan and Corin were now staring at her, much the same way her brothers had earlier. Kel and Shinko wore amused smiles on their faces.

"Very well, but you're to come straight back," Yuki stressed. Inara curtsied to her mother and then to the royalty before slipping around the ladies and brushing past the boys, who continued to stare. Only when Kel nudged her son did Corin remember they were supposed to follow.

Both boys found Inara out in the hallway, waiting for them, leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest in a most un-lady like fashion.

"What?" she asked them when they only continued to stare. She sighed and began to lead the way down the hall.

"You," Corin blurted out.

"Yes me," Inara stated. "Me what?"

"WOW!"

"Wow is an understatement. I didn't even recognize you until you started talking," Evan told her. "Mithros, Pup," he added, using the nickname their group of pages had given her during her first year. He whistled slightly.

"Ok, see now you're acting like my brothers. I don't look that different do I?" she asked them.

"Inara, you look like a whole different person. You look like a girl," Corin told her. "Wait a minute," he suddenly exclaimed grabbing her shoulder. "You're coming back, aren't?"

Inara sighed, and nodded. Relief seemed to fill both boys' faces. "Of course I am. Why would you think I wasn't?"

"Well, you're all girled up," he told her.

"That's not a word," Evan injected. Corin just ignored him.

"And I hadn't heard if you'd mastered, well, you know," he stated, afraid to fully finish his sentence. Inara shook her head.

"I haven't," she told him. "But I'm not giving up. I've got two years to do this. I can do it… I hope."

"Have you been meditating?" Evan asked her.

"Now you really are acting like my brothers," she responded.

"Have you?" he pressed her.

"Yes, Evan. I have. I hate it, but I have," she replied. "Gavin won't let me not."

"I'd forgotten about him," Evan told her sourly. Inara smirked slightly, remembering how Evan didn't seem to trust her teacher at all. He'd left with her aunt and cousin just a week after the pages had returned to the palace, so he hadn't seen much of Inara or her mage instructor. "He's good to you, right?"

"You have nothing to worry about," she told him.

"I do if you show up to lessons looking like this," he responded dryly. They'd reached the library, and Inara went to open the door. Corin pressed his hand against the wood.

"You go back to that sitting room. Aunt Yuki will kill you if you don't."

"Please don't make me!" Inara begged. "They only talk about face paint, and dresses, and boys, and please don't make me go back there without you."

"You're the one that dressed up," Corin laughed, shaking his head and heading into the library.

"Hate to say it, but he's right, pup," Evan laughed, hugging her around the shoulder. "Can't be worse than the Odocoileus right?" he added before following Corin. Inara just glared until the door had once again closed. She sighed and finally willed her feet to move back in the direction of sitting room. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

The tea service went smoothly. Inara, who was required by her mother to pour, managed to keep from spilling anything on anyone. For once she thanked the gods that the pages were required to serve at Midwinter services, as it kept her nerves lower than they otherwise would have been. It didn't hurt that everyone was relaxed and that only Corin and Evan were teasing her about how she looked.

At the end of the meal, Yuki suggested that the ladies return to the sitting room for a while longer. It was Kel who politely asked Yuki to let Inara accompany her friends to a separate parlor. Reluctantly, Yuki had agreed, but reminded Inara to be on her best behavior.

Much more relaxed than she'd been the whole day, Inara sat between Emry and Evan as they sat around talking. At least now whenever her brothers brought up something dull, she had Corin and Evan to back up her comments on the newest forms of Shang combat. The two other knights in training had finally relented on teasing her about her appearance, after she'd threatened to fetch her sword from her room.

"You'd duel in that dress?"

"I would. And I bet I'd beat you both," she remarked, confidently. Evan had patted her on the shoulder shaking his head.

"Ok, ok, you win," he paused and pressed down on her shoulder slightly. "Are you wearing your harness?"

Inara just smirked and nodded. She was indeed wearing the weighted harness all second year and above pages were required to wear during training. It had been Evan who advised her that it should only be removed for bathing and sleeping.

"I officially have an immense amount of respect for you," he told her, with a laugh. "I can't believe you're wearing a gown and the harness."

"She wore it at the ball, too," Donalin put in. He'd been the one to carry her to bed that night.

"I still have no idea how I slept in it," she added. Corin and Evan shook their heads.

Their conversation was interrupted when someone rapped lightly on the door before opening it.

"I hope you don't mind. I asked your manservant not to announce me," a young man said sticking his head in. "Thought this might be a better surprise," he added. Inara, Corin and Evan's faces broke into smiles.

"Jasson!" Corin cried out, motioning the fifteen year old closer. The prince had his black hair tied into a horse tail. Just like his sisters, he had his father's sapphire eyes, but he also looked less like a Yamani than they did. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago; Father said Mother had taken my sisters to a tea service at Queenscove's. Thought I'd come visit," he stated. None of the three had seen their friend in over a year and all three were thrilled to see him now, healthy and alive after a year as a squire to Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak; the knight commander of King's Own army. Jasson nodded to the three brothers and looked around the room. "Forgive me miss," he stated, his eyes settling on Inara. As soon as the words left his mouth, her smile faded. "I should have introduced myself," he added.

"Uh… Jasson," Evan tried to interject, but the prince ignored him.

"I'm Prince Jasson."

Inara's expressionless face changed to one of anger, her eyes shown with fury.

"Really," she spat. "Because last I heard, it was Jase." The last part came out almost as a sob, as she pushed passed him and ran out of the room.

"I… what did I do?" he said, turning to the other boys, confusion written on his face. Donalin, Emry, Kennith, and Corin looked away, rolling their eyes slightly. Evan just shook his head. Jasson's eyes widened. "No?"

"Yes," the younger squire told him.

"I'm in so much trouble, aren't I?" Jasson groaned, realization hitting him. "She's going to kill me."

"As soon as she stops crying," Donalin told him.

"We just managed to get Corin and Evan to leave her alone and now this," Emry sighed.

"You could have warned me," Jasson tossed at his two friends. Corin shrugged and laughed.

"I tried to, Jasson," Evan smirked. Jasson sighed.

"Where do you think she went?"

"Ten to one odds she's in the hall," Kennith told him. The moment the words left his mouth, the door clicked shut. "Told you." Jasson nodded and went to the door. He glanced up and down the hall until he saw Inara's back retreating out into the courtyard. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed her.

Inara collapsed sobbing beside the fountain and began scooping handfuls of water onto her face, causing her sleeves and the front of her gown to become soake. Jasson sat down beside her and grabbed her wrists, forcing them down.

She glared up at him.

"You shouldn't do that. You look beautiful," he told her.

"I do not. I look stupid," she argued, searching herself for something to wipe her face on. Jasson handed her a handkerchief.

"Pup," he began.

"Wasn't it just Miss a few moments ago," she spat. She wasn't angry with Jasson. She was angry with herself that she'd tried to look different from how she normally did. She hadn't wanted her friends not to recognize her.

"Inara, you could have been wearing breeches and a shirt and I wouldn't have realized it was you. I haven't seen you in a year, and you've definitely, um… changed."

"I know," she replied truthfully, sighing and looking down at her hands. Jasson snorted a bit of a laugh.

"Mind if I help you get the rest of your face paint off? You've ruined it completely."

"Do you know how?" she asked him, with a bit of a laugh. Jasson smiled.

"I have three sisters and they tend to mess up their face paint quite often," he told her, taking back the handkerchief and dipping it in the fountain water. "Hold still." Inara obeyed. "Done," he told her finally.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"You're welcome," he replied. "You know I'm sorry right?" Inara just nodded. "I heard you've had a pretty rough summer. You probably didn't need me making it all harder on you."

"I'm glad you're back. We've missed you," she told him as they stood. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I missed you guys too; ready to head back in? I'm pretty sure your brothers want to kill me right now."

"I'll meet you there. I think I'm going to change."

"Why? You know I meant it when I said you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she laughed. "But I'm soaking wet. Besides, I want to be comfortable. And you officially owe me."

"I owe you what?"

"It's been nearly two months since I've had a proper duel. Your choice: weapons or hand-to-hand?"

"No way," Jasson laughed. "I am not going to face you with a sword."

"Chicken," she teased, as they headed inside the building.

"Yes I am," he replied, shaking his head. "I'll get the others, we'll meet you in the yard," he told her. Inara laughed and nodded, running up the stairs to change.

An hour later, only Emry, Kennith, and Donalin were clean. Inara had changed into a pair of plain practice clothes, and the others had taken off their outer dress clothes, leaving them in only a shirt and a pair of breeches. Jasson had even gone as far as removing his shirt, claiming his father would kill him if he got one of his best torn.

The three Queenscove brothers were in the process of cheering their sister on as she attempted a pattern against Corin when their mother's voice reached all seven of them.

"INARA!"

Corin managed to trip her, sending the girl crashing backwards toward the ground. She spun and rolled as she'd been taught, saving herself from any injury, before she pushed herself up and met her mother's eyes, timidly.

"What is going on here? What are you wearing?"

Inara didn't answer and only cast her eyes down at her feet.

"Well you see mother, Prince Jasson showed up and he thought Inara was a young lady. So she cried, and changed and challenged him to a fight. And Evan and Corin couldn't stand not getting in on it, so Donalin, Kennith, and I decided to be cheerleaders," Emry explained, grinning up at his mother. Donalin smacked him upside the head and his twin sighed.

"Inara?" Yuki asked her daughter a little calmer.

"I don't want to dress like that Mama," Inara replied. "I… I guess the dress is fine. But the face paint was too much," she confessed.

"You can take the girl out of the page clothes, but you can't take the page out of the girl," Kel whispered, a small smile on her face. Yuki sighed and nodded.

"Fine; but it's getting rather later. Best wash up and turn in," she said, before turning and walking inside.

"Jasson, we'll see you at home," his mother told him. The teenager nodded and reached for his shirt, which was on a nearby bench as his family followed Yuki inside, leaving only Keladry outside.

"Do you think she's mad?" Inara asked her aunt.

"She's a bit upset," the lady knight confessed. "But she's not mad. Probably just wishing her daughter wanted to play dress up instead of warrior."

"I can't help it," Inara replied. "I like beating up the boys," she added, with a bit of a giggle as her brothers left.

"Don't we all," Kel told her. "Anyway, we'd best be going to. Corin needs to write his father about the pair of boots he left at the way house, and Evan, we've got some lessons ahead of us," she told them.

"Wonderful," Evan muttered. "Enjoy being a page while you can," he told Inara, giving her one more hug around the shoulders and he and Corin followed Lady Keladry.

"Sorry if I got you in trouble with your Ma," Jasson told her, his shirt now in its proper place.

"It's alright. It's so much easier when Papa's here, though," she confided in him. Jasson nodded.

"You would have beaten Corin if she hadn't interrupted," he added.

"Don't remind me," she laughed.

"Keep up the good work. I'll see you later."

"Don't stay away for another year," she called after him.

"I'll try not to," Jasson promised as he left. Inara sighed and trudged into the house a few minutes later. Best talk to her mother before she had long to brood.

* * *

Two weeks later Inara sat at her desk in Gavin's room, where she was supposed to be reading a tome he had on the Healer's Touch. It described what the power felt like pretty accurately, as far as she was concerned. However, her attention was on the courtyard below. Over the past few weeks, the squires had begun filtering back into the palace. Usually, at his time of year, the Odocoileus would have been massing along the coast, but strangely, they'd chosen to remain dormant. They'd started disappearing just after Inara and her friends had nearly been killed back in the beginning of May. With the reports of disappearing immortals came King Jonathan's decision that the progress he'd chosen to put off the past year would actually take place in one year. It didn't mean much to Inara, except that, at least for the time being, many of her older friends would be around while their knight masters found out if they were to be required to participate in the progress or not. If they were, they'd have to take care of other affairs in the coming year.

"You're not reading?" Gavin asked her, glancing up from his own book. "Weren't you the one who told me you needed to master the Touch before you finished your page training?" he laughed at her.

Inara wrinkled her nose. It was hard to concentrate when her friends were all out in the courtyard. "The year officially begins tomorrow," she told him, turning her attention away from the window. "We still haven't set up a schedule."

Gavin nodded and leaned forward. "What do you think will work best?"

"I hate giving up my weekends, but all day Saturday and half day on Sunday unless I have punishment work?" she asked him. Gavin nodded.

"And during the week, we can meet as well."

"I have extra sword lessons on Mondays and Wednesdays," she told him. Her training master had sent them all letters over the summer promising the continuation of their extra lessons. The fourth years would once again be required to have extra lessons in tactics.

"How about Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays then? For a bell or two after your supper?"

"So long as I'm not in the healer's wing, that'll work out fine."

"You planning to end up injured?" Gavin asked her with a laugh.

"It has been known to happen," Inara confessed, remembered how she'd actually ended up in front of her grandfather for actually falling.

"Fine; close the book," he told her. "We're going to try an experiment," he added. Inara frowned but did as she was told and followed him to the center of a protective circle the mage had set up. He sealed the circle as soon as she was in it and seated on the floor, her legs crossed in front of her. "Good, you remembered the position."

"I think my body does this automatically," she responded dryly. No matter what her brothers or Evan told her, she was never going to like meditating. Gavin just laughed in response to her and took a seat across from her. "What's the experiment?" The mage offered her his finger which looked like it had been battered. "You didn't do that on purpose did you?" she exclaimed, wincing.

"No! Not even for you would I mutilate myself," he told her. Inara rolled her eyes. "Spilt acid on it earlier and then closed it in a door. Both by accident."

"Uh huh," Inara told him, giving him a skeptical look. Over the last few months, Inara had learned that there was one thing that made Gavin accident prone. If Inara hadn't known that the pages head instructor in magic, Master Numair Salmalin, hadn't liked Gavin from minute one, she would have said the younger mage's over abundance of attention to his daughter was the reason. Granted, it hadn't helped matters.

"Uh huh what?"

"You were busy watching Sarra, again," she teased him. Sarralyn Salmalin was the older child of the two mages, Numair and Daine. Inara had met her while spending her summer in Corus, while she'd met the twenty-year-old's brother Rikash during the page's trip to Persopolis.

"I was not."

"I'm just going to pretend that's true. Arguing with you never gets me anywhere," she laughed. Gavin just rolled his eyes at her.

"Behave," he ordered. Inara giggled. "Alright, you know the drill. Close your eyes, touch my finger."

"Can I use my pendent?" she asked him, pulling the jade stone she'd worn ever since her brothers had given it to her during her first Midwinter as a page. Only when they discovered Inara's Touch did they find out that the jade had been working as a conductor. Gavin nodded, and Inara gripped the stone in her left hand, while touching his finger with her right.

"Ok, now listen. I don't want to try healing completely," he told her. Inara nodded, still trying to focus on both his voice and finding her power. That much she had down. "You need to feel for the wound first," he added. Immediately her eyes opened. "Don't look at me," he commanded.

"But I don't get it."

"We've been trying to bring your power to the thing that needs healing. I want to try having you locate what needs healing first and bring that need to your power. I know you can feel the need; maybe it's just subconsciously, but you can feel it. Now we need to see if we can do something about it."

"I guess," she muttered. "Ok, let me try," she sighed when he gave her the look that meant he thought she was too scared to try. Inara shut her eyes and began breathing steadily. These days it only took her a few moments to fall into her meditative state. She didn't mind it when she was going to do something with it, but sitting still just meditating bothered her. She gently quieted her heart beat and looked passed it, seeing the pool of green tinged white light that she knew was her power. She wanted to go to it, just as she always did when she did this, but she forced herself to turn her back on it. Instead she tried listening with her mind. She didn't know what she was listening for. At first she thought she might hear squeals of pain like she heard from the animals Gavin tried to get her to heal, but she eventually realized the idea was stupid. She pushed the thought from her mind and started over. Yet she heard nothing and all she felt and saw was the pool of power tugging her closer. She had to pull away from it multiple times, even though it was begging to be used. Finally she felt Gavin's hand shake her.

Inara opened her eyes. The sun had sunk just below the horizon. Her hair and clothes were matted with sweat. "H- how long," she choked out as Gavin passed her a glass of water. She gulped it furiously. These experiments always made her feel dehydrated.

"Four hours," he told her. "What happened?"

"I couldn't find it. I don't even know what I'm looking for," she told him, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. Gavin just nodded his understanding.

"From now on, I want you to listen for what pain feels like in your mind; what it looks like. When you or your friends get hurt, I want you to try and meditate immediately. Don't try to heal it, just find it. Understood?"

"I think so. And I'll try. But I'm not going to stop in the middle of staff training," she told him. Gavin laughed and nodded, as he rummaged through his draw hunting for some bruise balm he had. His gift wasn't one for healing. Unfortunately, he also didn't have a gift for paying attention and he managed to slam the draw of his desk on his already injured finger. A string of curses flew from his mouth.

"Gavin! You dolt," Inara chided, coming to his side and grabbing the injured digit. The moment she did, she felt a rush of power and her head swam. Gavin pushed her off him, as she passed out.

Inara came too, sneezing at the scent of the wake flower Gavin was dangling under her nose. "Damn it," she cursed, holding her head as Gavin helped her sit up.

"I'm the dolt, am I?" he laughed, shaking his head. Inara gave him a look. "You know better. Or at least I thought you did."

"I forgot," she muttered.

"You certainly did. You know you stir up your power by messing with it. It reacted without your control and you used way too much for a little finger injury," he told her.

"Did I at least do it right?"

"It's a little stiff, but bendable," he laughed. "I'll live."

Inara shook her head. "Can I go now? I've had enough fun for one day," she told him as she stood up. Her head spun for a few seconds before she could see straight again. Gavin nodded, still highly amused.

"Just don't touch anything that's injured or even bruised for at least another hour. Not unless you want to take a nap."

Inara nodded understanding and waved him off, before grabbing her sword belt that she always brought with her and leaving his study. She wandered through the palace, deciding to take a detour to the practice courts to see if any of her friends were still there. To both her surprise and her delight, five individuals occupied one of the yards. The younger three leaned against the wooden railing while the two oldest went back and fourth with blades. The last time she'd seen them duel, both had been using practice swords. She leaned against the wall and watched as Jasson lunged at his taller opponent. The larger squire parried the attack perfectly. He wore his shoulder length curly black hair tied behind him and his brown eyes were focused completely on his opponent. Neither of the dueling boys noticed the new comer to the audience. The three other boys did. Evan and Corin waved to her, while the third, who had just arrived and had yet to see her, grinned and walked over to her.

"You look quite pale in the moonlight, puppy," Yancy of Nond told her. He was the same age as Evan but tended to act very different. The blond, blue eyed youth had always been the clown of their group. Year after year he gave Inara a dog bone for Midwinter as a joke. He went to put his arm around her. Inara stepped away.

"You hurt at all?"

"No, why?" he asked, a hurt look on his face. "But if I was, I'd definitely want a hug. Injured men need those."

"No bruises?"

"Not that I can think of; but I'm a squire, remember?"

"Then no hugs for you," she laughed.

"Why not?"

"If my skin touches yours right now, any slight injury you might have is going to knock me out, that's why," she told him. Yancy nodded, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, careful not to brush her skin with his hand.

"Evan told me about what happened on the summer trip. I'm just glad you're all ok."

"Me too," she confided, leaning her head against the older boys sleeve covered shoulder. She looked up at the practice court to see Jasson on his butt, the older boy's blade at his throat.

"Goldenlake, I'm beginning to hate this position," Jasson told the taller boy who offered his hand down.

"Not my fault my father hasn't taught you anything," Seth of Goldenlake replied. Both boys looked around as their four friends started applauding.

"Hey pup. Moonstone finally let you out for the night?" Evan asked her.

"Yeah, but no touching; my Touch is all mixed up. I've already taken one unnecessary nap for the night."

"Any progress?" Seth asked her. Inara shrugged.

"Not really. I'm able to do a proper healing when I'm paying attention if the power decides it wants to heal something. Sometimes I can even heal properly without paying attention, but I still can't fully prevent a healing or heal on purpose," she told them. "I'm not sure which I want first," she added.

"Preventing the healing would be better, but you'll probably master the other first," Evan told her. "It's easier."

"Yeah, well, tell that to the Touch," she muttered.

"Want a go? A good spar will probably make you feel better?" Seth offered her. Inara pondered for a few moments before nodding. Even though Seth was more than likely going to bring her to her knees, it would be good to get some decent practice. She'd recently sunk as low as tricking Emry into picking up a blade, and then she'd proceeded to back him into a corner, with the simplest moves.

"Just promise none of you are going to laugh when I end up begging for mercy."

"Wouldn't laugh at that, princess of the pages," Yancy told her. Inara glared. "However, I would probably have laughed if I'd seen you at that tea service."

"Ok, whoever told you is so officially dead," Inara hissed. Evan, Corin, and Jasson turned away, innocent looks on their faces. "Make that you're all dead."

* * *

**Author Note:  
**Alright dears, that's chapter 1 done. Funny enough, Chapter 12 of Gift was posted late afternoon on 2/13/08. Chapter 1 of The Magician's Apprentice was completed at 6:40 on 2/14/08 – Valentines Day. It only took me one day to write a seventeen page chapter. YAY! Ok, you all know the drill. Reviews tend to keep me in updating mode. And besides, I love reading and responding to all of them.

Before I leave you, and this isn't absolutely necessary for you to read, but I wanted to list my top 10 favorite review moments/guesses at the plot from Gift (and no, I'm not going to say if any of the guesses were right or wrong because some haven't been revealed yet).

10. _The first to be sent to the infirmary for actually falling. I laughed so hard, that was pure genius. And nobody she didn't know would believe her if she told them! _– Gingeh  
thank you for that. I laughed when I read your review.

9. _P.S. Have you found a love interest for Inara yet? If you haven't, I have some ideas. Seth if you chose a soon-to-be-knight, or some new character that goes to University, or has some kind of magic. He could be introduced when ever they discover her magic, and he could be the one to help her or something, or be in her class._ – SarahE7191  
Funny enough, I could actually picture both these things. Now you'll all have to wait to see if I use them.

8. _Overall, I think this chapter left me with more questions than answers. What happened between Owen and Evan? And why was Evan so happy about it? What sort of mysterious gift does Inara possess? Is Asten going insane? Etc., etc., etc._ – Lady Genevieve  
I love the last question. I nearly feel out of my chair laughing when I read it.

7. _Things that made me giddy/enormously happy:  
__1. "Ew Inara's acting like a girl." Seriously? Love it.  
__2. The Evan/Inara fight and subsequent make up. I love love loved this insight into Evan's past/feelings. I also think it's pure genius for you to make Owen's son the complete antithesis of "jolly". Brilliant, because I mean really, who would be able to follow in those enormously jolly footsteps anyway? As you might be able to tell, I'm slightly obsessed with Evan. Slightly. Ok a ton. I'm just in love with all her boys. She's a very lucky girl :)  
__3. That she actually fell. How bloody terrific! Who would ever have thought of this?  
__4. The future ballads about the Traitor and the Half-Breed. I'm sensing some foreshadowing (nudge nudge wink wink). I'd love to see the two of them fight together and be amazing and be rewarded in front of the entire court (especially poor little Sam, he definitely deserves it!)_ – claire of queenscove  
I don't even know what to say. Your whole list amused me to know end.

6. _After reading all of those chapters straight through I have to say it's a bit cruel to not be able to read this story straight through! It's especially cruel to hint at the titles for all three books, it's almost like JKR releasing the titles to the HP book... only on a less world-wide-frenzy scale. There's all this guessing and speculation!  
__Also, I've noticed that the ANs for the last few chapters have mentioned not having the time to edit, etc. These are brilliant for unedited chapters! I look forward to reading more.  
__P.S. Happy hundredth review. :D _– pretty how town  
You really know how to give a compliment. Oh yeah, and this was review 100, so it had to go in this list.

5. _That brings up a good question though – is there anyway in the future that she could accidentally "heal" an enemy of some sort that she's trying to fight? Or does her power only work on worthy candidates? Having brought up Daine's wild magic, could what she has be some sort of branch of it? It's obviously not too similar otherwise someone would have detected the copper fire. I'm hoping for some ancient form of the gift that was though to have died off and has now emerged in her – maybe one of her ancestors (c'mon, there are TONS of Queenscoves) possessed it at some point too…the Queenscove healing gene might even stem from this more powerful gift or something? Ok I'm analyzing too much….I'll just wait and see what happens!_ – claire of queenscove  
I am officially forbidding you from ever guessing anything ever again. LOL.

4. _I'm not even going to pretend - I cried reading about Inara holding Sam's body and begging Mithros to heal him. Wow, that was powerful. Or maybe I'm just an emotional wreck. Either way, it definitely had the desired effect on me, and this was an incredible chapter._ – claire of queenscove  
I'm honored you felt that strongly about the moment. You're right. That was my desired effect.

3. _After googling 'odocoileus' on a whim I don't think I can read the Odocoileus and take them seriously. But I can, because your writing is lovely, especially during action sequences._ – pretty how town  
I haven't googled it yet and I'm a little afraid of what I might find if I do.

2. _Okay, this chapter, no, the ears-pierced-related part of the chapter ALONE would put this story on my favorites list. My first fit of laughter came when Neal explained Dom's "joke." I didn't even realize it was fake: I just laughed, laughed, laughed... Wow, did I laugh. Then I read about Kel cursing, and laughed harder. Then I read Neal's "don't mess with me" reply... I EXPLODED! My mother looked over at me and asked, "Is it legal?" She didn't think something so funny could be legal. If my mother thinks I've been doing something illegal - something that rarely to never happens - then that's a mark of how much I was laughing. That was the BEST. If I've ever read something funnier on FFN, I can't remember it._ – Cheeseycraziness  
Just the thought of someone thinking this could be illegal had me rolling on the floor with laughter.

1. _OMG, I have fallen in love with your story. May I have its hand in marriage? I promise I'll treat it kindly...:)...please?_ – chair-chan  
Your request just about floored me. That is truly the funniest thing I've ever seen in a review.

Until next week.  
Fateless Wanderer


	2. Sponsors

**Author Note:  
**I am so glad you all liked the first chapter. There's not much else to say except this one was only re-read a few times, so editing is not that great, but I was sick, so I feel I'm entitled. Chapter 3 is finished, and chapter 4 is about a quarter of the way done. Hopefully I'll stay ahead of posting day.

**Review Replies:  
**Me – thanks for the compliment and the review. I'm really glad you liked it.

* * *

-2-  
Sponsors

Inara spent the next day with her mother and Donalin. Emry and Kennith had left for the City of the Gods about a week before. As much as Inara didn't want to admit it, she was glad it was the final day of her break. She was more than willing to return to the palace after the day she had. Her mother had made countless attempts to fit in last minute lady lessons. Luckily, after the tea service encounter, she never asked Inara to wear face paint again. Donalin had just been, well, himself.

Inara let a sight of relief escape her lips when she finally entered her room in the pages wing and leaned back against the door to survey her surroundings. This was home; or more home than the town house had been. Beyond her door she could hear the sounds of her fellow pages moving in their own belongings, while hers already rested on her bed. Inara smiled and went to the bed, collapsing down onto her stomach.

"Home sweet home," she muttered to herself before propping herself up on her elbows and looking around again. Her clothes press lay in front of her, a simple cotton dress that she often wore to supper hung on the front of it. Inara was pretty sure her maid Lidia Trill, a young women in her late teens who'd served Inara since her first day, had left it out knowing the page wore a dress to supper every night. However, the disastrous occurrence at the tea service was still very fresh in her mind. It had created a very sore spot for her.

For the first time since she became a page, Inara placed the dress back in her clothes press and pulled out a pair of hose, shirt, and tunic. She didn't even glance at the other dresses hanging beside the one she replaced before shutting the door and slipping into her wash room to bathe.

An hour later, Inara stood in front of the mirror, watching her reflection as she pulled her hair back into a simple horse tail, securing it tightly with a leather band. Her hair clips lay in their boxes on her desk. By the time she finished, the bell for supper had rung, reminding Inara that she was actually getting rather hungry. Hastily, she pulled on her shoes and stepped into the hallway and spotted Corin talking adamantly with a fellow fourth year. The boy had hazel eyes and his red hair was cut short. He was a little on the plump side, but he'd thinned out as he'd gotten older. Inara snuck up on them and threw her arms around the boy's shoulders, jumping so she could reach.

"Did you miss me?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, laughing. "Get off. You're heavy with that harness on," he told her. Inara stuck her tongue out at him but complied at the same time. Asten of Hollyrose turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow at her clothing but didn't mention a word. However, her cousin did.

"Were all your dresses wrinkled, pup?" Corin asked, pulling at her tunic. Inara frowned and shook her head.

"I don't have to wear a dress, you know," she snapped.

"You don't have to, but you usually do," a new voice added to the conversation. Inara turned to see three more pages coming up to them. Two were her year mates, the third was a year behind them. The one who had spoken had pale blonde hair, light brown eyes, and a splattering of freckles across his nose that didn't appear to want to go away. They were just as dark as they'd been when Inara had met Benton of Naxen, two years before. The taller, graceful looking boy with brown hair and blue green eyes beside him was their other year mate, Samuel of Tirragen, the only person she'd ever used her touch on purposely. Had she not, he would have died during their battle with the Odocoileus at the end of the previous year. He just gave her a small smile.

"Besides, you look weird," the third member threw in. Nicholas of King's Reach wore a characteristic smile. Inara wasn't sure he'd ever had any other facial expressions. His light green eyes showed their curiosity, while Inara noticed he'd cut his brown hair shorter.

"I do not. I wear breeches and hose all the time," she retorted.

"During practice," Asten told her.

"So, I didn't feel like wearing a dress. Is that all right with you?" she shot back. Why were they making such a big deal out of her _not_ wearing a dress.

All the boys just shrugged in response. They knew better than to mess with Inara when she was got testy; she may have been a girl, but on the practice courts, she was just as good as any of them. Usually she was easy going, but they knew something was bothering her.

"Can we go eat supper now?" Nick complained, trying to change the subject.

"Gotta choose sponsors first, remember?" Corin asked the second year. The year before the older boy had been Nick's sponsor, and the year before that, he'd sponsored Sam. "Think I'll choose me another one. They're like pets," he laughed.

"You have too much fun with them," Asten commented to his friend. "How about you leave the little firsties alone this year?"

Corin glared at him, but finally smiled and nodded. "I should probably concentrate on training this year," he added as a side note.

"What about you, Inara?" Sam asked her as they fell into step with the training master who was walking past. Inara was staring at Lord Padraig, and hadn't been paying attention.

"What about me?"

"Are you going choose someone to sponsor?" he asked her. Inara shrugged in response.

"Doubtful. Not everyone likes a girl page, do they?"

"Suppose not. Benton and I are thinking about being sponsors though," he told her. "Make a difference you know," he added. Inara smiled. In the two years since becoming a page, Sam had grown dramatically in confidence. Sometimes when she looked at him, she could see the shy little boy who'd been shunned because his great uncle was a traitor. But those moments were increasingly rare.

"I think that's a great idea," Inara told him. "Besides, it might keep Corin from changing his mind," she added with a laugh. By that time, they'd reached the first years rooms. There were six, and all of them looked extremely nervous. Inara vividly remembered feeling the exact same way. Knots forming in the pit of her stomach as the tall, balding training master approached with of the older pages in tow. It was definitely a different feeling being on the other side of the event. Inara's eyes fell on two very small boys in the row of first years. They barely looked old enough to be pages. Both boys had pale purple-grey eyes, and a covering of curly brown hair slightly tinged red. The twins didn't seem to want to look anywhere but at each other, and Inara was almost sure they may have been debating moving closer to one another. She'd put money on the fact that they'd probably shared a room up until this point in their life.

"You sure about not sponsoring," Sam whispered in her ear. She turned her attention toward him, only to see him nod to the second first year page in the line. "It's the first time in history this has ever happened. It could mean a lot if you did," he added. Inara felt her heart jump. There was no denying that Sam was right. Firstly, taking the page would be what every one expected. Secondly, it was doubtful anyone else besides Inara's friends would take the page. "If you really don't want to, I will," Sam told her, interpreting her thoughts. Inara shook her head.

"No; I will. It's important that I do," she told him, gazing at the very frightened looking page. Inara glanced at Corin, who was staring at the page as well, an interested look on his face. Corin in turned sensed her and looked up, a pleading look on his face. She wasn't sure why, but Corin was asking her to take the page. It was the same look he'd given her when he'd wanted to take Sam as his first year two years before. Inara wasn't sure why, but she nodded. She was already willing to do just that.

Lord Padraig haMinch finished assigning the first new page over to one of Corin and Asten's year mates, and was approaching the next page who wore their light brown hair cropped short and was peering out from under short bangs through light hazel eyes. "Name?" the training master asked sternly. The page jumped a bit, but looked up and met his eyes squarely.

"Aislinn of Mindelan," the girl page spoke. Lord Padraig nodded and looked back at the gaggle of older pages behind him. His eyes immediately fell on Inara, as did everyone else's. She sighed. Not only did her friends expect it of her, everyone did. For the first time in history, there were going to be two female pages at once, and no one doubted that the older would sponsor the younger. Inara just wondered if her training master actually had confidence that she would do well sponsoring any page. Inara nodded to his questioning look and stepped forward. Aislinn's face showed relief. She had probably heard of Inara, but it was evident that there had been at least one person who wasn't sure if Inara would sponsor her.

"You're agreeing to sponsor Aislinn of Mindelan, Page Inara?"

"Yes my lord," Inara spoke clearly. No one behind her said anything.

"Very well," the training master spoke and immediately moved on. He wasn't going to make a big deal out of what had just occurred, even though everyone knew it was important in the progress of the country. Inara's friends as well as the rest of the pages took the hint from Lord Padriag and moved on with him to the other first years, leaving Inara standing in front of the smaller girl. Aislinn had dropped her eyes, and was staring at her feet. Inara sighed and put a small smile on her face. "You've got to stop looking so scared, or they're going to walk all over you," she told the girl.

"Who?"

"The boys; Some of the older ones, but more specifically your year mates. They're not used to girl pages yet."

"You've done alright," Aislinn told her. Inara shook her head.

"I survived and only because I stood up for myself. No more looking scared, alright."

"But I am scared," the ten year old told her. Inara let out a bit of a laugh.

"That's fine. You just shouldn't show it," she told the girl. Aislinn nodded, her hair moving with the movement of her head, but she was still looking at her feet.

"How are you related to Corin?" she asked. Aislinn's family name had surprised her a little, but at the same time, it explained why Corin was so anxious. This girl was one of his mother's relatives, while Inara was related to him through their fathers.

"He's my second cousin," Aislinn told her. "My Da is his cousin, Lachran."

"He's a good cousin to have," Inara nodded.

"You're related to him too, aren't you?"

"Our Da's are cousins. So we're second cousins too," Inara told her, glad to see the first year wasn't staring at her feet. "By the way, I'm Inara of Queenscove," she said, formally introducing herself.

"Aislinn of Mindelan. But everyone calls me Ace," the first year told her. Inara nodded and looked down the hall. Lord Padraig and what was left of the pages behind him were on the last of the six first years. Inara's friends stood in a circle off to the side. Inara smiled and shook her head when she saw the two really small red headed boys standing almost silently with them. She couldn't say she was surprised her year mates would take on the shyest looking new comers.

"Well, looks like you're going to have the chance to make two new friends really easily."

"What do you mean?" Aislinn asked her, confused. Inara motioned toward the group in front of her.

"My friends have taken on two of your year mates. Sam and Benton are good guys. They won't stand for anyone abusing a girl page."

"I hope you're right," Aislinn told her.

Inara sighed and shook her head. This girl was definitely nothing like her aunt. Inara wondered if she'd get over her shyness before it labeled her.

"Come on, let's go get supper. I'm starving, and if we don't get there fast, Lord Padraig will give us punishment work," Inara instructed as she fell into step with her friends. Aislinn slipped in behind them, walking with the twin first years.

"She's a little quiet, isn't she?" Benton whispered in Inara's ear. She nodded.

"Yours isn't much louder," she replied, a small smile on her face.

"Were we that quiet?" Sam asked, overhearing their conversation.

"You two were," Corin told Sam and Benton. "Inara wouldn't shut up," he laughed. Inara hit him, before she ushered Aislinn into the dining hall, and into line for food.

Asten was the last one to reach the table, and he'd barely made it before Lord Padraig stood up to give the evening prayer. When he finished, the fourth year looked around at the eight other pages sitting at the table.

"You know," he began, "I thought we were actually going to have a small group this term," he laughed.

"The more people we have, the more fun study group will be," Nick told him.

"Wonderful," Corin stated. "We'll get even less work done. So, introduce us to your minions," he told the three third years.

"Minions?" one of the small red head's sitting beside Sam squeaked.

"Ignore him," Sam told the boy, who nodded. "He's Corin of Masbolle, the other fourth year is Asten of Hollyrose. My year mates, Inara of Queenscove and Benton of Naxen. And this," he said, pointing to the second year beside him, "is Nicholas of Hollyrose. Everyone, meet Thomas of Pirate's Swoop. He and his brother are the grandsons of the Lioness."

"This one is Matthew," Benton said, placing his hand on the other Pirate's Swoop lad's head. Matthew grinned.

"And this is Aislinn of Mindelan," Inara said, indicating the girl sitting beside her. "The second female Mindelan to go through training," she added, making sure everyone knew.

"Cool!" Thomas and Matthew blurted out at once. Aislinn smiled and relaxed a bit as chatter filled the table. By the time supper was over, Inara, Sam, and Benton were wondering what had happened to their quiet little first years. Inara had been right. This year was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

Inara spent the entire next day with Sam and Benton teaching their three first years the ways of the palace. She felt like a mother hen with a gaggle of chicks following her around. It wasn't surprising to Inara that Matthew and Thomas were instantly friendly with Aislinn, but it did surprise the other girl. Time after time, Inara had to remind Aislinn who the boys' grandmother was. As for the girl herself, she slowly started to come out of her shell and was talking more and more to her year mates as the day wore on. Inara was thankful because she didn't think she'd survive the year having to take care of a first year who wouldn't talk to anyone else. The mouse haired girl, however, did tend to shy away from talking to the older boys even when Sam and Benton tried to coax speech out of her.

Supper went fairly smoothly the second night, save one mishap. Inara, Sam, and Benton had tried to let the three first years find the way to the mess hall on their own. Somehow they lost Matthew in the process. Benton had to run off and find him, and they barely made it back in time to beat Lord Padraig. Benton swore he was going to escort the small boy to the mess from then on until he was one thousand percent sure he wasn't going to get lost.

That night, Inara bid her friends goodnight after supper. Everyone was going to Corin's room to play some card games and enjoy their last evening of freedom, but Inara insisted she had something to do. It took some convincing on Inara's part to get Aislinn to stay with the group in her absence, but finally, Inara was able to depart after watching the first year girl walking down the hall, Thomas and Matthew on either side of her while Nick chattered to the three of them.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Inara walked down the hallways that would lead her to the mages wing. She hadn't seen nor heard from her teacher in two days, which was strange. Usually she would have at least received a letter reminding her to practice her meditation. She wasn't sure she liked Gavin being so inconsistent. Half way down the hall, she heard someone calling her name. Inara looked up see both Jasson and Evan running towards her. She wasn't surprised to see the two squires, as many were still about the castle.

"Is it true?" Evan asked, when they reached her.

"Is what true?" she replied, not sure what her friend was talking about.

"The Mindelan girl. There's another girl page? And you're sponsoring her?" Jasson asked. Inara nodded. Neither boy had been in the mess hall at the last two suppers, so they had yet to see for themselves. Yancy and Seth had already come and introduced themselves that very night.

"Oh yeah, that. It's true," Inara replied. "It's not that big of a deal," she replied.

"Right; And you're a crappy swordsman," Evan smirked. "Well, it'll definitely be interesting to see how you do as a sponsor," he added with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I'd best be heading back. Lady Keladry doesn't like it when I'm late for lessons," he said, hugging her around the shoulder before nodding to Jasson and starting down the hall.

"Jesslaw!" Inara called after him. Evan turned and looked at her. "You going on progress?" He shook his head.

"Only during its second year; In two months Lady Keladry's being sent back to New Hope for a while."

Inara nodded, a little saddened to hear it, but relieved that she had at least two months with Evan at the palace. She hated not being around him. He was like one of her big brothers. "You'll be going on progress, of course?" she asked Jasson who nodded.

"Royal orders. Lord Raoul already tried to get out of it when Lady Keladry was his squire and that didn't work. He didn't even try this time," Jasson laughed.

"Where will you be until then?"

"Here for a bit," Jasson told her. "We've got to find replacements for some spots in the companies. Then up north to Giantkiller and Steadfast."

"Fun," Inara replied glumly.

"Don't look so sad, pup. You'll get your chance in a few years," he added, misinterpreting her comment. Inara just smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Visiting my godfather," he replied as if it were common sense. It might have been to other people, but Inara had never heard Jasson mention his godfather before. She raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh, you don't know. Thom of Pirate's Swoop. He and my Da spent a lot of time together growing up. He just brought his sons to the palace to be pages."

"Right, Thomas and Matthew; Sam and Benton took them on."

"Did they? That's great," Jasson remarked. "I should let you go. You were heading somewhere and training starts tomorrow for you; I shouldn't keep you," he added. Inara nodded. "See you around, pup."

"Yeah. See you, Jase," she replied. Jasson smiled and nodded before heading down the hallway in the same direction as Evan. Inara sighed. She missed having all the older boys around and by the end of the year, they'd lose Corin and Asten as well to the ranks of the squires. As friendly as they all still were, Inara felt as if they acted differently around her now that they were squires. She shook her head, willing the thoughts from her mind, and headed towards Gavin's study before knocking.

The mage opened the door, looking a bit sleepy. He glared down at Inara. "I give you the day off and you repay me by waking me?"

"I didn't know I had the day off. Why are you sleeping so early?"

"I had a late night yesterday. I do have a life when my student is off gallivanting with swords."

"I was not gallivanting," Inara laughed, walking past him into the study. "So why did I have the day off?"

"Like I said; I needed sleep. Why are you here?" Gavin asked her, running a hand over his face in an attempt to wake up, now that it was evident that she wasn't going to leave and let him go back to bed. "Usually I have to beg to get you to come when you're supposed to be here."

"Maybe I just missed you," Inara told him, running her hand over a clear crystal on his desk before turning to look at him. The mage was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, a look on his face that said there was no way he believed that. Inara sighed. "I wanted to meditate and I do it best here," she told him. Gavin let a small smirk pull at his lips.

"_You_ wanted to mediatate? Has the world gone mad?"

"Ha ha," Inara replied, crossing her own arms and mimicking him. Gavin sighed and through his arms up in the air.

"Fine; Use the protection circle so you don't leak out on my experiments," he told her, meaning her magic. Inara grinned and nodded, slipping into the circle and sealing it as Gavin had taught her.

The young mage took a seat at his desk and began to read from scrolls before glancing up to see the girl already deep in mediation. "For someone who hates it, she does that really fast," he muttered, before turning back to his work.

* * *

"Morning, pup," Corin's cheerful voice rang through her ears as Inara absent mindedly stirred her oatmeal the next morning. Meditating until nearly past lights out had been a bad idea. She'd been too wide awake to go to bed and had ended up reading from the book Evan had given her on Lady Knights her first Midwinter as a page. Granted, she would have been grumpy even if she'd had a full night's sleep. Inara just grunted in response and shoveled a bit of food into her mouth.

"Why do you all call her pup?" Matthew asked from his seat between Thomas and Benton.

"She reminded her sponsor of a puppy, and the nickname just stuck," Asten told him, grinning at the now glaring Inara.

"Can we call you pup?" Thomas asked her, grinning.

Inara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Might as well," she said with a bit of a laugh. "Remind me to remind you all that we are not taking on first years next year," she commented.

"Is she always this enthusiastic in the morning?" Aislinn asked them.

"Yes," Inara put in. "Eat or you're going to be sorry," she told the page pushing the younger girl's food closer to her. "I mean it."

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" Corin asked Asten, and both boys started laughing. "They're so naïve when they're young."

"Speaking of naïve, has anyone seen Nick?" Sam asked them.

"Nope," Benton told him, pushing Matthew's food closer to him. Thomas took the hint and began eating faster. "Do you think he'd skip breakfast?"

"Doubtful," Corin told him. "Oh… I bet I know what's keeping him," he said, taking the last bite of his toast. "Be back in a bit. I'm gonna go help our little second year with his harness," he laughed. Asten laughed, while Sam, Inara, and Benton winced sympathetically, remembering the first time they'd donned their harnesses.

"Harness?" Aislinn asked. Inara and Sam both nodded, as they had food in their mouths, while Benton started explaining, causing all three of the first years to turn green.

"Worry about it next year," Sam added.

By the time breakfast was over, Corin had returned with Nick who looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and forced the page to eat a slice of toast. They didn't have time for anymore, as most of the pages had already left the mess hall. Training was officially started.

Inara and her friends reached the hand-to-hand practice court at the same time as the other pages, first years in tow. They'd only just remembered that one of their instructors had retired at the end of the past year. Now they were anxious to see who the crown had found to replace her. As usual, the tall Yamani shang Horse, Hakuin Seastone, stood in the center of the court. Beside him was a Bazhir youth with dark eyes and pointy features. The young man looked almost as nervous as the first year pages. Inara wondered how long ago he'd found out he was to be teaching.

"Quiet down," Master Hakuin told the pages. "Line up!" he added, his voice near shouting. All the pages obeyed, the first years just a step behind. "As you older pages lads know, Eda Bell, the shang Wildcat retired at the end of the year. She sends you all her regards and wishes you well," he paused, and looked them over. "That being the case, this is Malik Tubaka," he introduced the youth. The Bazhir bowed slightly. "The shang Leopard. He is also my student, and he'll be helping with your instruction as part of his own," the man told them. All the pages bowed in return.

"I'm pleased to meet you," Master Malik told them. Inara knew the pages were going to have trouble seeing this young man as someone in authority, but she was also sure, if he was shang, he'd quickly earn their respect.

"First years with me," Master Hakuin commanded, just as he did at the beginning of every year. "The rest of you will work pair up and work on high, middle, and low, blocks and strikes under Master Malik's instruction. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the older pages replied. The shang Horse nodded, before heading off to the other end of the court, the six first years following nervously. Inara sighed and paired herself off with Nick. Hopefully weapon's practice would be more interesting. She doubted it, but it worth imagining.

Just as Inara had thought, weapon's practice under the tutelage of Lord Padraig and the Bazhir knight Sir Zahir ibn Alhaz was just as mundane. Everyone grabbed a wooden practice staff from the waiting bucket before the training master had two of the fourth years demonstrate the proper pattern of high, middle, and low strikes and blocks, just as they had done in hand-to-hand. This time, the two instructors paired the pages, and Inara found herself facing off against a fourth year named Findle of Veldine. He was neither friend, nor foe, but he was one of the best pages with pole arms, and Inara found her hands and arms aching by the time they'd finished their lesson. Part of her wished she could have been matched with the second year, Arwin of Stonegate, who was one of the worst.

"Good practice for today," Lord Padraig's voice interrupted her thoughts as they finished up and went to place their practice staffs in the shed that accompanied the practice court. "Hollyrose, Queenscove, Tameran, Tirragen; meet at the indoor practice courts tonight. We're starting your lessons early," he ordered, before dismissing the pages.

Aislinn caught up to Inara as they all headed to the archery field. The smaller girl had to trot to keep up with the older girl's pace. "What lessons was he talking about?" Aislinn asked her.

"Fencing," Inara replied simply. "My lord meets with the pages who are best with the sword twice a week."

"You, Asten, and Sam?"

"And Martin of Tameran," Inara said, pointing to one of Corin and Asten's other year mates. "We do more complex work then you'll learn in average lessons. An average swordsman couldn't handle some of the patterns Lord Padraig takes us through. They require a lot of skill and stamina," she added.

"Could you help me?" Aislinn asked.

"When you forge your own sword, yes," Inara replied, ruffling the younger girl's hair.

Aislinn nodded understanding and went off to stand with her year mates as Sir Zahir came and looked them over.

"You've got a fan club," Asten told her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want a fan club," Inara replied. "But she's sweet," she added.

"Hopefully not too sweet."

"She'll learn; I hope," Inara sighed, and took up a bow and a quiver of arrows. She may have been a decent archer, but she hated having to practice under Sir Zahir. The Bazhir knight hated female warriors. He was willing to deal with them, which was the only reason he'd passed his ordeal, according to her father, but he definitely didn't like them. Half the time he over corrected her, and the other half of the time he completely ignored her. Inara had yet to determine which treatment she preferred.

Their first day happened to be one of the ignore Inara days and it didn't surprise her that the knight treated Aislinn the exact same way. Apparently, the Mindelan girl did have a bit of her aunt in her and wasn't ready to accept such treatment from someone she thought she was supposed to respect. Aislinn finally complained that she was having trouble hitting the target but Sir Zahir continued to ignore her. The first year made the mistake of getting angry and demanding that she get some help. Inara barely had time to smack herself in the forehead before the knight had whirled around on Aislinn and given her a bell of punishment work for Sunday before going back to ignoring her.

"I don't get it," the first year pouted as they walked toward the stables for their last lesson of the morning. "All I wanted was help."

"I'll try and work with you on your stance on the weekends," Inara promised her. "Sir Zahir isn't going to help you."

"Why? Isn't that his job?"

Inara shrugged. "He hates girls. You'll just have to get used to it."

"At least he's not correcting everything you do like he did to Inara her first year. Better to have him ignore you and work with your friends," Benton told her. "And never snap at him again."

"Yeah, you're lucky he only gave you one bell. I was sure he was going to kill you," Corin told his cousin. "Please don't get yourself killed, Ace. Uncle Conal might kill me."

Aislinn just sighed and nodded. Inara didn't know if she understood, but at least she was going to deal with it.

"Trust me," Inara began. "You don't want his help anyway," she laughed. Aislinn smiled as they entered the stables.

Inara immediately went to Hikari and began cooing to her softly as she saddled the mare. Sam had his mare Blossom, who he'd purchased from the crown after his first year, in the stall beside her and both pages ended up talking about their summers as they worked. Only Thomas and Matthew had brought mounts. The rest of the first years would be allowed to choose from the palace horses. Inara cast a few glances at an excited Aislinn as she finished tightening Hikari's saddle. Somehow, she couldn't remember being as excited. And she certainly wasn't excited about having to ride Hikari around in circles for an hour, just to show she knew how to handle a horse. Unlike the last two years, Inara wanted to question why the first day of riding was necessary for the older pages. After all, they'd have proven they knew how to ride a horse by then, hadn't they?

After yet another mundane lesson followed by clean up and putting away the horses tack, Inara immediately sought out Aislinn who was slowly making sure she did everything correctly for the snow white gelding she'd chosen. Inara leaned against the stall door, watching her work as her friends filed out of the stables. Thomas and Matthew joined her and were fully prepared to wait on their year mate, had Sam and Benton not returned to collect them.

"You done yet?" Inara asked when everyone else had left. The first year looked up, a bit startled. Everything looked finished to Inara, but she could have been wrong.

"I don't want anymore punishment work," Aislinn told her. Inara laughed slightly and shook her head.

"You can't get any more perfect than you already are. Come on, I don't want to be late," Inara replied, leading the way out of the stable in the opposite direction from the boys. Aislinn gave her a look but shrugged her shoulders and followed.

"Didn't everyone go that way?"

"The boys go to the palace bathes to clean up. We go to our rooms. Up the hill, come on."

"Hill?"

"Quickest way," Inara said with a bit of a sigh. Aislinn had a question for everything. "Unless you want to be late for lunch. But I thought you were trying to avoid more punishment work." Aislinn shook her head enthusiastically. Inara smirked. "Up the hill," she repeated. Aislinn obeyed, and Inara followed.

By the time they reached their rooms, Aislinn was winded. The girl was fighting to catch her breath. "I hate to say this, but it would probably be a good idea if you ran that everyday," Inara told her, pulling a few wisps of hair out of her face. She was grinning down at the girl who was giving her a look like she was nuts. "You'll build up stamina that way," Inara explained. "And trust me, you'll never be as strong as the boys. We keep up by building up tolerance and stamina. You won't make it to squire, if you don't."

"I won't make it to squire if I'm dead," Aislinn complained, making a disgusted face at the idea. Inara laughed. Half of what the first year said was funny, while the other half tended to be a bit frustrating.

"Good point. So work on your stamina so you don't die of exhaustion," Inara laughed. "Go. Wash up, change to your uniform, and be at lunch before Lord Padraig. I'll meet you there."

"Yes ma'am," Aislinn replied with a mock salute and a grin. Inara shook her head and wandered down the hall to her own bedroom.

* * *

The afternoon followed the same course it had for the past two years. Reading and Writing, followed by Mathematics. Inara's teachers were impressed with her reading and writing, as usual, and not so impressed with her math skills, as usual. Inara had long since resigned herself to being an average mathematician.

"Sam, promise me when we're off having adventures, you'll calculate our supplies. I'll pack them," she laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder. Sam laughed and pat her on the head.

"I'll help you with the work tonight. We're starting in Corin's room right?" he asked. The older boy who was beside him nodded.

"That includes you three," Benton told the three first years who were trailing behind. "We meet each night for a study group. It's easier than trying to work alone."

"Yes sir," all three replied and saluted him. Inara laughed, remembering what Aislinn had said earlier. Apparently the three had decided it was funny and they were going to keep it up. Benton just stared at them until Asten nudged him. He just shook his head.

"Anyway, we'll see you all in history," Sam told his friends, before indicating that Thomas and Matthew were to follow him. The third class of the day was the pages lessons on magic and those with the Gift and without were separated. Those with the Gift were taught had to use it, while those without learned how to battle against it. It hadn't taken a genius to figure out that Thomas and Matthew would have fairly strong Gifts. In the past, their group had always had a few Gifted, but Jasson, Seth, and Evan had since moved on to squiredom.

Inara followed her other friends into the classroom where their class was held. She slid into her usual seat and began to take out her slate and chalk. It would be odd if they weren't going to write things down. Aislinn, having figured out during their earlier classes that Inara did know what she was doing, copied her. Inara was getting used to it. She barely even noticed what Asten would call a "fan club". What she did notice was the fact that two robed mages entered the classroom. Seeing the tall black robed Master Numair wasn't a surprise, as he often taught the class, but seeing Gavin behind him shocked her. Most of the older pages were muttering about the new comer, which caused the first years to increase their own chatter.

"Settle down. Master Gavin Moonstone," their teacher said, obvious dislike in his voice as he cast a glance at the young man, "is only here to collect his own student. Queenscove, I've cleared it with Lord Padraig," he told her. "You'll be attending magic lessons with Master Gavin."

"Yes, sir," Inara managed to squeak out. She was very aware that the pages behind her had turned the conversation over to her and what had occurred during the summer, rather than the mysterious mage. She was also aware that Gavin was smiling as if nothing was wrong. Inara quickly gathered her belongings, and shuffled out of the classroom, the K'miri man behind her.

"You had to do that, didn't you?" she growled once they were beyond the hearing rang of the open door.

"Do what?" he asked her, the picture of innocence.

"Do that! Embarrass me. I've worked hard to get them to see me as just another page, and you single handedly destroyed that in a matter of seconds," she growled, glaring at him.

"They needed to know you're different. You should tell them exactly what's going on. Better they don't form rumors on their own."

"I hate you," she muttered, as Gavin laughed and took the lead. He wasn't heading down towards his study, but was walking down a path that would take them out into a court yard.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You, my little apprentice, need to learn to meditate in places other than my study. So we're going outside. If you can manage that, we're going to find even busier places until I'm certain you can handle slipping into meditation at the drop of a hat, anywhere."

"Wonderful, more meditation," Inara said, rolling her eyes and following him.

"Exactly," he replied, holding the door open and bowing her through. Inara fought the urge to kick him in the shin.

An hour later, Inara arrived, near breathless to History and slipped into her chair, just in time to beat her teacher.

"So good of you to join us, Page Inara," Sir Myles of Olau, their aging history teacher, and the adoptive father of Alanna the Lioness, told her. Inara smiled in return to his own warm smile. She still thought he should be cuddled up in bed at his old age than teaching them, but no matter how much the pages argued, he wouldn't agree. It was the same thing with the Code of Chivalry. Sir Myles insisted it was too hard on them. The pages never agreed. Part of her was actually pleased to see the old man, year after year. It wouldn't be the same without him.

"Sorry, Sir Myles," Inara replied, as she took out her slate and sunk into the lesson.

Inara was more than glad when supper finally arrived. Their last class of the day had been etiquette and their teacher, Upton Oakbridge, the palace Master of Ceremonies, had the older pages practice bows with the younger pages. He'd barely given two glances to the fact that there was another female among the pages. Aislinn had seemed mystified yet again, which served to amuse Inara even more.

"Food, food, food, food," Inara whispered to herself as she walked down the hall backwards toward the mess hall.

"I take it you're hungry?" Corin asked her, with a laugh.

"Meditation is hungry work," Inara replied.

"Gavin kept you meditating the whole time?" Sam winced. Of all the gifted individuals Inara knew, Sam was the only one who agreed with her that meditating was boring, despite it's necessity.

"Unfortunately," she told him, as the group entered the mess hall.

"Why did Inara have to meditate?" Thomas asked, skipping to keep up with the long legs of his sponsor. Sam looked at him and then at Inara, biting his lip. Inara sighed.

"I don't want to repeat it. Let me ask Lord Padraig if I can explain to everyone after supper," she told the ten year old.

"Gavin wants you to tell everyone?" Asten asked her. She nodded. "Do you want help explaining what happened this summer?"

"That'd be great," Inara replied, hugging the taller page around the waist. Asten smiled down and hugged her back, resting his chin on her head.

True to her word, Inara and Asten approached Lord Padraig after he finished the evening prayer. The training master listened to the pages, and finally agreed to let them explain, although he suggested they leave out the worst details. Since the King had addressed the group the previous night and barely mentioned the Odocoileus, all the older pages who knew about the incident, had already begun talking. Inara hated to admit it, but Gavin was right. Better to explain what had happened than to let them come up with their own ideas.

"Attention," the training master began, interrupting late supper conversations. Inara and Asten had eaten and were now standing beside the man who looked out over all of the pages. "As much as I know you're all anxious to get to your evening work, two of our own would like to speak to you. They've informed me that many of you are curious about last summer's events, and they'd like to put all the rumors to rest.

"Please give them the same attention you would give me or any of your other instructors," Lord Padraig finished. All of the pages were watching Inara and Asten intently now, and Inara felt a bit of a blush push its way to her cheeks as their training master motioned them forward.

"We won't keep you," Asten began, sensing how nervous Inara was. He reached a hand back to her and she took it willingly, taking comfort as he squeezed it to reassure her. Only Inara's friends knew how hard it was going to be for her to relive the minutes that had transpired during the summer. "Last summer during our trip to Persopolis, our group, under the leadership of Corin of Masbolle, was drugged and kidnapped," Asten spoke. The older pages nodded, while the six first years looked surprised, and Inara thought she heard someone gasp.

"We were sold by the Bazhir traitors who kidnapped us to the Odocoileus and transported by magic to the Royal Forest. The seven of us, myself, Inara of Queenscove, Corin of Masbolle, Arwin of Stonegate, Nicholas of King's Reach, Samuel of Tirragen, and Benton of Naxen, managed to get ourselves free. However, we were pursued by our captors, who proceeded to engage us in battle." Asten took a deep breath. By the time he'd finished just saying that much, his voice was shaking. Corin was watching him from their table, a small smile of encouragement on his features. Their other friends wore the same looks. Asten tried again to continue, but his voice failed him.

"I've got it," Inara whispered, stepping forward, still clutching her friend's hand, now more for his support than her own. "We fought for our lives that day," she began, looking from her friends to the other pages and even a few of the squires who happened to be eating in the mess hall. Jasson, Yancy, and Evan were all seated, eyes intent on their friends. Seth, Inara knew had left that morning. Inara locked eyes with her own sponsor. "Many of us sustained injuries that have only recently fully healed, and all of us now have to live with the mental and emotional scars that the fight left us with.

But that's not what you all want to know. You've all heard by now, that Samuel of Tirragen was mortally injured. We'll confirm that. He was," she said, biting her lip as a tear formed in her eye. She brushed it away.

"Sam- Samuel was pierced through the back by one of the Odocoileus and left to die. I – I healed him. I don't have the Gift," she said, her voice just a bit above a whisper. "What I do have is called The Healer's Touch. It's ancient. Possibly older than the Wild Magic that Mistress Daine wields. My teacher, Master Gavin is teaching me to control it and use it properly," she finished as her voice broke with a sob. She whirled and clutched Asten as images of the fight rushed back into her mind. The older page pulled her against his chest, and looked at their training master who nodded.

"I do hope you'll all be content with what you've just heard. I don't want to hear about any more rumors," Lord Padraig addressed the pages. "You're dismissed."

Asten helped Inara back to their table, ignoring the stares the other pages were giving them. Inara had stopped crying, but her face was red, as she sunk into her seat.

"You alright, pup?" Nick asked her gently. Inara nodded.

"I still have nightmares sometimes," she confessed.

"So do I," all the boys who'd been there replied. Arwin who'd been listening from his own table even chimed in. Inara gave him a small smile.

"You're not alone," Corin assured her. "And it is over."

"Thank Mithros," Benton sighed. Everyone laughed.

"Come on, lets go get some studying done before Sam, Inara, and I have to scurry off to sword practice," Asten told them. The whole group agreed.

As Inara stood to put up her tray, Evan caught her eyes once more and held them. Beside him, Jasson was staring at her as well. Both wore looks of concern. She gave them each a tiny smile as she raced to catch up with her page friends. She didn't want them to be concerned about her when they were the ones who were going out to fight the Odocoileus and the other immortals who inhabited their country. They needed to be focused on what lay ahead of them.

* * *

**Author note:  
**Last thing I wanted to say was that pretty how town submitted two outstanding fan arts for The Healer's Daughter. They've been added to the website, and the link is in my profile in The Healer's Daughter section. I absolutely love fan work, whether it's a drawing, a poem, a spin off short story, or whatever else you can come up with. Seriously, feel free to email me whatever.  
Thanks for reading, and look for chapter 3 next Monday.  
Fateless Wanderer 


	3. Apprentice

**Author Note:** YAY chapter three. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I kind of forgot it was Monday. LOL. 

**Review Replies:  
**Megan – Thanks for the review. Love interest has already been decided, but I'm waiting until she's closer to thirteen to introduce him. It'll happen in chapter four. 

Me – Nick is kind of like Owen, but he's actually much more serious and grounded. But yeah, he's typically a happy person. I could have taken it the other way, but I didn't because for Inara's character, it didn't make any sense. Inara's not one to turn her back on something everyone, especially her training master, expected. If she hadn't taken Aislinn, things would have been said about her. Oh, and I'm not promising no big cliff hangers… there may be some later when more appropriate (or more at a time when it will piss you off.) I actually like doing that. 

* * *

-3-  
Apprentice

The next few weeks fell into their usual pattern for Inara. Get up, do her exercises, get dressed, breakfast, training, bathe, lunch, class work, supper, sometimes extra lessons, extra work, bed time. Occasionally she had punishment work to take care of for Lord Padraig, but it was becoming much less frequent than it had in the previous two years. Without Gilyith of Marti's Hill, Lorrence of Runnerspring, and Thorville of Linden around, there weren't many older boys who were willing to pick fights. Arwin of Stonegate still hung around the last bit of Gilyith's group: Inara's year mate Hakim ibn Ahbar and Desmond of Disart, but he didn't participate in the fights, verbal or otherwise. 

However, despite their dwindling numbers, Hakim had managed to persuade two of the new first years that female pages were no good. Inara hadn't bothered to learn either of the boys' names. They were simply nothing more than an annoyance to her these days. Any fights that did occur ended shortly and without the pages being brought up before Lord Padraig. Inara's friends wouldn't hesitate to step in and help, and Hakim's recruits were just too young and too inexperienced to take on the older pages. 

That didn't mean they weren't opposed to going after Aislinn. While they apparently could do nothing to the older girl, the first year was easy pickings. Inara had treated several of the girl's bruises with some of her bruise balm and shown her several moves that might aid her, but nothing seemed to deter the boys. 

One night in mid October, Inara sat at her desk writing a letter to her oldest brother, Baird. She was interrupted when someone knocked on her door. Frowning, Inara approached the door and opened it a crack, wondering who would visit her so close to lights out. There, standing quietly and looking rather ashamed was Aislinn. The girl's nose bled sluggishly, and her left arm was twisted in several places. It may have been broken. In fact, she was sure it was. The first year looked to be fighting tears. 

"What happened?" Inara ask, gently guiding the girl into her room. Aislinn looked up and met her sponsor's eyes with two black and puffy ones. Inara winced. 

"They jumped us. All but Arwin. He just walked away."

"Us?"

"Thom and Matt are with Lord Padraig still. They didn't break anything, or well, I think they healed themselves," Aislinn told her. 

"Lord Padraig gave you permission to see a healer?" Inara asked her, taking her key and pushing Aislinn out the door. This would be the smaller girl's first visit to the healer's wing since she'd gotten a tour of the palace on the first day. Inara would more than likely need to show her how to get there, again.

"My lord suggested I see you first. Something about a learning opportunity," Aislinn muttered, obviously unsure of herself. Inara frowned for a moment and than realized what the training master had meant. Lord Padraig wanted to give her a chance to practice her Touch. Well, she wasn't about to just experiment on another page without guidance or instruction. She would try, but she'd see Gavin first.

"Come with me," Inara told her briskly. Aislinn obeyed and followed her sponsor down the corridors, getting so turned around, she was sure she'd never find her way back on her own. Inara finally stopped in front of a plainly marked wood door and knocked several times.

The door opened as if on its own. Inara walked in casually, motioning for the first year to follow her. Gavin sat at his desk on the far side of the room, no where near the door, which slammed shut behind the two girls as they entered. Aislinn jumped.

"Show off," Inara muttered. 

"You have a tendency to show up randomly these days," Gavin informed her, completely disregarding his student's statement. He continued to riffle through papers on his desk, barely glancing at the two girls. "What can I do for you now?"

"Aislinn's hurt," Inara said simply. Now Gavin did look up.

"Who in the world is Aislinn?"

"Aislinn of Mindelan," Inara explained. "It's my job to show her around the palace. She fell, and Lord Padraig sent her to me. I believe he wants me to try to heal her," Inara said the last part just a bit above a whisper. She didn't have the same confidence in herself that her training master seemed to have in her. Gavin didn't respond, but stood and walked over to the girls. Aislinn looked at her feet until Inara nudged her good arm. Then she gulped and looked up, trying to make eye contact with the young mage. Gavin looked her injuries over and finally nodded. 

"It's worth a shot," he Inara. "I don't expect much for the nose, but her broken arm might just be bad enough to stimulate a healing."

"A what?" Aislinn asked, backing up. "I don't understand?"

"Relax girl," Gavin told the younger child. "You know of Inara's Touch?" Aislinn nodded, fear still written on her face. "Well, she's going to try and heal you."

"But I should see a professional healer," Aislinn told him. "It's not that I don't trust you, Inara," she started to tell her sponsor. Inara just sighed and nodded. She really didn't blame the Mindelan girl for being afraid. Inara was afraid of her magic. 

"Don't worry. Inara can't make a mistake. It's either you get healed and you'll be right as rain, or you won't and we send you to the healers' wing; Alright?" Gavin asked her, already steering the small girl to circle where Inara was waiting. Aislinn took a deep breath and bit her lip but nodded. "Good. Inara, if you'll begin. If you can heal her arm, we'll try her nose and maybe her eyes," he told his student as she sat down across from Aislinn and began to slip into meditation. 

Inara steadied her heart beat and her breathing, forcing the sound back away from her mind until she could concentrate on everything else. In her physical body, she felt Gavin push her jade pendant into the palm of her hand. She ignored it even as her fingers automatically gripped it. Instantly the pool of white light with the greenish tint that was her magic flared up. Warmth flooded the page's entire body as she moved toward the light. Only at the last minute did she remember Gavin wanted her to bring the pain to the magic. Familiarize her body with what she wanted to do before asking it to actually do the task. She moved away from the light. 

In the few weeks since their first failed attempt, Inara had learned that pain appeared to her mind as crackling red sparks against a dark shadow. Now Inara dropped away from her own body, only to come into contact with Aislinn's. Here Inara found what she was looking for. Nearly the first year's entire body was a wash in pain. Inara found herself wanting to wince at the sight. It was one thing to see the physical representations of what the boys had done. Now she was able to how badly they had truly hurt the girl. No wonder she'd been near tears. 

Remembering Gavin's instructions, Inara felt for the brightest area of pain where the red sparks were the strongest. Once she'd located it, she pulled it into her, memorizing the pain and its location. Her breathing sped up as she labored. Inara tried her best to minimize it once again before she brought the pain to the pool that was her magic.

Or at least she tried. Inara couldn't seem to bring the pain anywhere. This was the problem she'd been having since she discovered what the pain looked like. She couldn't "bring" it to her magic. Her mind wouldn't grasp the concept. It didn't make any sense. Instead her instinct told her to return to her own magic and once again coax it to affect the pain she still could see so vividly. 

Slowly Inara fed the magic into Aislinn. Her breathing and heart beat were getting loud again. She quieted them and continued working. Back and fourth she went until white light covered every bit of the pain Inara had seen in Aislinn. All she had to do was break the connection, she thought, as she pushed her heart beat back again. 

Something sharp exploded in her chest as something very solid collided with her body. Inara jolted forward, gripping her chest. Her eyes slowly opened to see Gavin standing over her worried. Aislinn was asleep on the window seat.

"W-" she tried to say, her voice leaving her. Gavin propped her up from the laying position she was in and offered her a water flask. Inara drank greedily. 

"I could kill you myself," Gavin told her as she drank. The ache in her chest was disappearing. "What were you doing?"

"I was trying to heal her," Inara retorted when she could speak again.

"And kill yourself in the process? Yes, that'd be just wonderful," Gavin growled. 

"Kill myself? What happened?"

"You don't know?" he asked her, disbelief on his face. Inara glared. Of course she didn't know. If she'd known, she wouldn't have asked. She shook her head. "You were feeding her your Touch, and thus your life force. I didn't realize it at first and when I did, it took me a bit to get you disconnected from her. You had Aislinn's hand in a death grip."

"You jostled me?"

"I'm sorry. I had to hit you with a book," Gavin apologized. Inara rubbed the spot on her side. "Your chest hurts?" This time Inara nodded. 

"You tried to shut off your heart at the same time," Gavin informed her. "Don't do it again," he added. 

"What about Aislinn? Is she ok?"

"She fell asleep about an hour in. Your touch affected her nose and eyes a bit, but nothing substantial. What ever you did, that's not the way to go about it," Gavin told Inara. "It's half past two. I'll bring the girl to the healers, you go get some sleep," he commanded Inara. She sighed and nodded. 

"And don't ever do that again," he added one more time as he scooped Aislinn into his arms and Inara left the room. She nodded again, fighting tears of anger in her eyes. 

She managed to get to her room before she burst out sobbing and fell into her bed. Inara cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

_A young girl, just over twelve years old ran along the side of a stream, her legs moving as quickly as they could. One hand hung at her side as she ran while the other carried a naked sword, ready for use should the need present itself. Behind her she could hear the sounds of hoof beats on the forest earth. Just ahead of her was the sound of a horn being blown over and over again. Sweat dripped down her face. She could feel the soft ground under her boots, and felt the wet of the earth as she tripped and then scrambled to her feet again._

_Around her, six boys ran, all carrying various weapons, each with a look of fear etched across his face. The seven pages continued to run. Inara felt the looming shadow of the cliff face ahead of them before she saw it. Instantly she knew they were trapped; and their enemy, twelve deer-like immortals called Odocoileus who had paid Bazhir tribes men to kidnap the pages, were closing in on them, silver claws bared, acid saliva ready._

_Inara spun on her toes until she was facing the incoming monsters. Her sword was clutched in both hands as she stared out in front of her, her breath catching in her chest as her heart pounded loud enough that all other sounds were drowned out._

_And then the immortals attacked. Inara thrust and swung at the creatures with her weapon, blindly as she fought to remain alive. Several times she heard screams or felt her blade collide with the flesh of a creature._

_On her left, Corin was struck by acid from his attacker. He screamed and fell to his knees, dropping his weapon as he went. On her right, Inara watched as one of the Odocoileus sliced its clawed hand across Nick's neck, completely severing the younger pages head from his body. Inara felt herself scream as the same immortal thrust its other hand through Sam's back, three clawed fingers emerging through his chest. _

_Inara lunged towards him, trying to reach her year mate before he bled to death, but something caught her ankle. Inara fell to the ground, catching herself on worn and callused palms. She turned to look over her shoulder, tears streaming down her face, to find out what had tripped her._

_Across her ankles lay the body of a dead Odocoileus, her calf trapped in its cold, stiff grasp, pinning her to the ground. She struggled to get free, but no matter how much she twisted and turned, she remained helpless as she watched the immortals kill every last one of her friends. _

_Asten's body fell just in front of her. Inara gazed into his eyes as life slowly left him and she reached out to touch him. His skin was unnaturally cold and damp against her finger tips. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she tried to crawl closer to him. She was suddenly able to move, and she pulled his limp body against her chest feeling his breath coming slowly on her own skin, rocking back and fourth, willing herself to heal him as she searched for her jade pendant that hung around her neck. _

_No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do anything to heal him. He was suddenly wretched out of her arms, and tossed aside, any bit of life left draining as he hit the ground like an absurd rag doll. One of the Odocoileus grabbed Inara by the hair, pulling her up until she was eye level with him and forced her to gaze into the brilliant red orbs that served as his eyes. _

"_You'll heal only those we tell you to," it hissed at her, before thrusting her at a pile of injured immortals. Light flared and then went out, leaving Inara surrounded by hundreds of healthy, deadly immortals, all laughing and jeering, and closing in on her with metal claws and teeth poised for attack._

Inara bolted upright in bed. Her sheets were soaked through, and her hair was matted to her forehead. Her breath was coming in short quick bursts. She reached for the cup and pitcher of water she always left by her bed side and took a few long gulps before pouring the remainder of the cup over her head and then refilling it to drink some more.

She knew it hadn't happened like that. She knew in reality the seven pages had been able to stave off being killed until help arrived. She knew she'd been able to reach Sam and despite not knowing about her Touch she had healed him completely. No one had died, no one had forced her to watch the slaughter of her best friends, and no one had made her heal the enemy.

But her dream had been so realistic. Her entire body shook from fear. Try as she might, she couldn't void the images from her mind. Finally she gave up on sleep, thrusting the heavy blankets away from her body and shivering a bit from the cold. It was near enough to dawn anyway, so she wouldn't be loosing too much sleep. As she poked up her fire, she silently vowed that no one would ever use her power against her. She would get control, even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Inara didn't tell anyone about the dream she'd had, even though it became a more constant occurrence. She would often show up to breakfast more exhausted and grumpy than usual. Her friends would comment, but Inara brushed it off saying she had a lot on her mind or had gone to bed late reading. For the most part, her friends let her alone. 

It wasn't that she wanted to be secretive about it; it was just that, well, she felt that several of her relationships were changing and she didn't know where she stood with some of them anymore. Every time she looked over at the squires tables, Jasson was staring at her. She didn't know what to make of the look he was giving her, and he always turned away immediately when he saw her eyes on him. Once, Inara thought she saw him blush.

But Jasson wasn't the only one acting weird. Asten was also on the odd side around her. Or at least what she considered odd. He would often drape his arm over her shoulders when they walked in the hall, or pull her into a one armed hug. He volunteered to help her with school work or with fencing and archery, always offering pointers and tips. When she had to go somewhere that wasn't on their normal list of destinations, he'd offer to escort her. Once again, Inara didn't know what to make of the behavior.

And then there was Sam. Sam still acted the same around her. Or at least she thought he did. He did seem a bit shyer than he'd been before the summer, but Inara put that to having a near death experience. What bothered Inara about Sam was that whenever he smiled at her, her heart did a flip flop. She had to fight a blush every time his hand brushed against her. It was weird. She was way too young to like boys, wasn't she? Of course she was, she'd told her brothers that just a few months before. And she most certainly didn't have a crush on Sam. Next to Evan, Sam was her best friend.

Inara spent most of her free time avoiding the issues and hiding out in Gavin's study, claiming she had to work hard on getting control of her Touch. She did, but not even her teacher felt she ought to spend every waking minute on it. He'd constantly encourage her to set aside her books and go out and enjoy herself on Sundays.

"I only have a year and a half to manage this and I'm not going to stop until I do," Inara would retort before going back to her reading or meditating, or whatever it was she'd being doing before Gavin so graciously interrupted her. 

One Sunday afternoon, she happened to look up at her teacher, who was busy sorting through a stack of paper work on his desk. It was nearing November and she still didn't know much about him. It was something that continuously annoyed her, almost like a bad itch. She focused her eyes on him, not wanting to interrupt, but feeling that she couldn't not get the answers she wanted.

Five minutes later, Gavin noticed he hadn't heard the sound of pages turning and that he felt as if he were being watched. Slowly the man looked up from his work and met his student's eyes. He raised one questioning eyebrow, before turning his gaze back down to his notes.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer," Gavin retorted as politely as anyone who really didn't want much known about them could. Inara ignored his tone, knowing that if he didn't answer her now, she'd just continue to ask until he did.

"You call me your Apprentice," she began.

"We've covered that, Inara. Student equals Apprentice."

"Yes, but on several occasions you've also said I was a magician's apprentice. Why not a Mage's apprentice?" she asked. "You're a mage, aren't you?"

Gavin sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "No," he replied curtly. 

"No what? No you won't tell me?"

"No, I'm not a mage."

"Then what's a magician?" Inara leaned forward, propping her chin on her hands as she rested her elbows on the table, watching her teacher as he stepped around his desk to meet her eyes squarely. Gavin leaned back on his desk, hands supporting most of his weight.

"It's a street performer. Someone who wanders the streets doing bits of magic to earn a living. Not big magics, mind you. Just small little tricks to amuse people."

"But you don't do that," the twelve year old argued.

"I did," he told her. "For a time, in Sarain. I was born to a poor family of magician's. I learned how to perform from my parents and two sisters."

"Where's your family now? Why aren't you still a magician?"

"You have a never ending amount of questions, don't you?"

"I like to know about the people I'm to deal with. I follow your instructions without question. I do as you say," Inara told him, knowing she could never speak this way to any of her other instructors. "You owe me a bit of information."

Gavin laughed a bit at her explanation and shook his head in amusement. "My parents died when I was seven. My sisters took care of me until I was ten, and then they just disappeared. I kept myself alive by performing. I was lucky I'd been born with a powerful Gift. It allowed me to perform bigger feats; to amaze many more people. I made my way from Sarain to the City of the Gods here in Tortall when I was fifteen. Since then, I've traveled back and fourth. When I'm on the road, I'm a magician. It's in my blood, it's how I survived. I have no desire to be called a mage. It'd be like denying a part of myself," Gavin explained calmly. Inara had listened intently. Now she threw one arm over his shoulders and gave him a hug.

"I understand. I'm happy to be a magician's apprentice," she informed him, whispering in his ear. Gavin just laughed and pushed her off gently. 

"If you're so glad, then no more questions."

"But…"

"Maybe when you're older," he told her sternly.

"Back to the books. You owe me an essay on how to properly apply your magic to an injury… without risking your own life," he added as an afterthought. Inara glared at him, mumbling things under her breath, which only served to amuse Gavin even more as both went back to their desks to continue working. Inara silently promised that she would eventually find out everything she wanted to know about her teacher, even if she had to use trickery to get it.

* * *

While punishment work was indeed becoming a rarity for Inara, it wasn't completely unheard of. One Sunday afternoon, she and Nick had been given a bell of work in the stables for being late to supper, Inara because she'd managed to rip her hose, and Nick because he'd decided to stay behind and wait for her. 

"You toss, I catch?" Inara asked her younger friend after the hostler showed her and Nick into a back room where they were to bring piles of hay off the top ledge and store it in barrels on the lower story. Nick nodded and scrambled up the ladder. They worked silently for a little while until the boy spoke.

"Are you alright?" It was an average question, one that shouldn't have required a lot of thinking, but for Inara, it was much more difficult. She sighed and nodded slightly, before changing her mind and shaking her head.

"I don't know," she called back up to him. "It's complicated."

"The Touch?"

"Everything, you know?" she replied. "The Touch; everything that led to it; page duties on top of it; the big exams are only a year and a half away, and well, there's Aislinn."

Nick just laughed at her and shook his head before tossing her another bale. "Aislinn can't be that bad," he told her.

"She's not… well, she's too cautious. I don't know if she's strong enough to make it through training."

"Why?"

"She barely talks to anyone besides me and the twins. And then there's the fact that she lets Hakim and his crowd bully her."

"I doubt she lets them," Nick suggested. "And she's beginning to stick up for herself more often."

"How do you know," Inara asked. She was busy putting the load Nick had sent down to her into the barrels and didn't notice that Nick had climbed down beside her. She jumped as he appeared at her side. "Don't do that," she laughed.

"Sorry. Switch?" he asked. Inara met his eyes and nodded. She was almost an inch shorter than he was these days. "She's been coming by my room for extra help in mathematics," he told her. "She told me about it," he added as she scrambled up the ladder. Inara nodded again.

"I'm glad she's talking to someone else. She likes you, I think."

"She's sweet," Nick told her, not really paying attention. The pages switched over to silence for a little while. The only sound that filled the room was the sound of hay being tossed over the ledge and then being shoved into barrels.

"Can I ask you a question?" Inara asked, laying down on her belly and leaning over the edge. Nick looked up and grinned. 

"Ask away?"

"Are you interested in girls?"

Nick blinked and then frowned, unsure as to what his friend was getting at. "What exactly do you mean? I mean, girls are definitely interesting; although I haven't met too many other than you and Aislinn."

"I mean do you like girls… like want to kiss them and stuff?" Inara explained, blushing. 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. I suppose eventually that's what boys do with girls," she replied.

"No, I mean, why do you want to know?"

"Oh… um… never mind," she whispered, pulling her head back over the side of the ledge. She busied herself collecting more hay, wondering why exactly she had bothered trying to ask Nick. 

"Inara, tell me," Nick's voice called. He was standing on the ladder, only a few feet behind her, not all the way on the ground again. "I won't tell anyone," he added.

"You promise?"

"I swear by Mithros," Nick said, a smile on his face. Inara grinned and then sighed. 

"I told my brothers I wasn't interested in boys yet because I'm only twelve. But they said some boys don't care. I was just wondering if maybe you guys were already starting to think about girls."

Nick pondered for a few moments. "You know your friends respect you, right, Pup?" he asked. She nodded. "None of us would ever be the type of boy who wouldn't care if you weren't interested," he added and then paused. "But, yeah, I suppose. I mean, I've seen girls who I thought were pretty and maybe really just this year. The others though, well, Yancy, Asten, and Jasson definitely like girls. I'm pretty sure Seth has been courting a girl, or maybe he's already betrothed," he explained.

"I never noticed," Inara replied.

"You wouldn't have," Nick laughed. "Girls are definitely not a subject we're going to talk about with you, pup. You're a page, but you're a girl. That's just one topic you're not going to be present for," he added. Inara scowled at him. "Mind if we get back to work now?" Even as he said it the hour bell rang and the hostler came in to tell them that they were free to go. "See you at supper? I've got to get work done."

"I'll see you there," Inara agreed, letting Nick go down the ladder and leave the room first, allowing herself time to think about what he'd said. 

Apparently she was wrong. Her friends weren't too young to be interested in girls. They just didn't say as much to her. She may not have been wearing dresses to supper anymore, but they still remembered she was a girl. She may have been one of the guys when they were out on the practice courts, but when it came to relationships, Inara couldn't be included. She didn't mind, really. It would be like her trying to talk to one of them about the fact that she'd begun to feel light headed and giddy whenever Sam looked at her. It just wasn't something she could do. Inara shook her head and climbed down the ladder and then went through the door that would lead her into the horse's stalls. She meant to pay Hikari a visit while she had the time.

It didn't surprise her that the stable was nearly empty, save a few pages or squires who groomed their mounts on the brisk November afternoon. What did surprise her, was the gentleman leaning against the door to her mare's stall, stroking the horse's nose. The man looked up and met Inara's questing eyes with amused sapphire ones. 

"It's good to see you well," the man told her. The last time Inara had seen him, he'd asked for her friendship and sealed it by giving her a very expensive dirk and promising he'd eventually come for a favor from her. Seeing him now, she got a chill down her spine. She didn't know anything about him, other than the fact that he was a knight and was trusted by the king enough that he could sit on the board of examiners who tested the pages each year. Was he there to collect on his favor?

"Sir Lee," she said politely, bowing as a page ought to, but not too deep. She kept her eyes on him the whole time.

"I heard what happened this summer," the man told her. "I'm sorry you went through that."

"You're too kind, sir," she replied, as he moved away to let her get to Hikari. Inara went about her business, being as polite as she could. The man shook his head in a silent laugh. Inara resisted the urge to glare. She didn't like that he found her amusing.

"They said you used a dirk to free yourselves," he told her, nonchalantly. 

"It was the only weapon I had, sir," she replied.

"It served you well then."

"I suppose it did, sir," she added. "Was there something you needed of me, sir?"

"I just wanted to see you. Make sure you were alright with my own eyes. You can't always trust what you hear."

"You're very kind to worry about me, sir," she informed him, bowing once more. "Thank you." Sir Lee nodded, and bowed in return, his much deeper than protocol ordered. 

"If you'll excuse me, sir," she asked, tentatively. "I promised Hikari I'd take her for a ride this afternoon," she lied. Really, she just wanted to get away from the smiling knight. His attention to her puzzled her and frightened her more than his gift of the dirk several months before. The man nodded. 

"Of course," he told her. "Please don't let me keep you. Keep up the good work, Queenscove," he added before bowing once more and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He left the stables and disappeared from her view. Inara sighed and replaced Hikari's saddle on the wall.

"Forgive me," she asked the mare. "I haven't permission from my lord to take you on a ride, but I had to get rid of him somehow," she explained. The horse butted her chest with her nose as if to say she understood. Inara fetched an apple from her pocket and gave it to the horse. "Next week; if the weather isn't horrible, I promise I'll ask," she promised, stroking her horse. She shuddered once more as she gazed out the stable in the way Sir Lee had gone. When she left a few minutes later, she made sure to go the other way.

* * *

Once again, the weeks began to crawl by. Inara didn't see or hear from Sir Lee again. She'd told her friends about the encounter as well as describing their first meeting back in April. All the boys agreed that it didn't sound like the knight was being honest and that she'd do best to stay away from him at all costs. 

"What about the dirk?" she'd asked them. 

"Keep it," Asten had told her. "After all, it's really expensive, and it's his fault for giving out expensive gifts."

"Besides," agreed Benton. "That dirk saved our lives. You're meant to keep it now," he laughed. 

Inara had taken their words to heart and kept the dirk, although it never left her room. She promised herself she wasn't going to use it again unless absolutely necessary. The only times she would wear it on her belt were if the pages were going to be tested on something without the supervision of their instructors. 

Most of Inara's classes had started to bore her. She could now follow almost her entire routine in her sleep. The only class that always gave her trouble with lessons with Gavin. The young magician never did the same thing twice, and it was definitely something that tended to irritate her. 

Some days they were inside, others they were out. Sometimes they spent the entire lesson meditating, sometimes she'd try to heal something, and sometimes he'd make her read endless tomes until she swore she would scream. One particular day, they'd been walking across the grounds, Gavin quizzing Inara on the proper way to conduct a healing. The day before they'd spent the entire lesson in the healer's wing, letting Inara observed those with the gift at work. Half way through their walk, Inara had sensed an injured squirrel. It was just her luck that Gavin commanded her to try healing it, even though it was in a tree, ten feet off the ground.

Inara hadn't argued, as she'd known it would be pointless. Gavin always got his way. It was like dealing with a little kid. Instead she found herself braced in the fork of a tree limb to keep herself from falling, the squirrel only a few inches in front of her, whimpering in fright and pain. Gavin stood on the ground below, watching.

"Are you going to heal him or not," Gavin called up to her.

"Don't rush me. I'd rather not need a healer myself," she growled back. She turned to the squirrel and offered her hand gently. "It's alright. I won't hurt you," she explained. The squirrel crept towards her on three limbs. It's right fore paw hung limply at his side. Like many of the other palace animals, the squirrel seemed to understand her. That's what having a wild mage in residence would do. "I'm going to try and fix your paw," she explained, gathering the squirrel into her arms and settling him onto her lap. He whimpered slightly, but didn't struggle. Inara took a deep breath and went to close her eyes. Her Touch reacted against her will, taking it upon itself to do the healing for her. 

"Inara?" Gavin called up, seeing Inara shake. 

She knew better than to struggle to stop the healing. She'd end up blacking out and fall out of the tree. Instead, Inara fought to rein in her power, guiding it and maintaining just the correct amount. The touch fought her at first, but eventually gave in to the commands Inara forced upon it. Using what she'd learned, Inara began to heal the fractured paw, starting first at the marrow, then the bone, and finally the ligaments and skin. It was a slow process, made slower by the fact that Inara had to maintain concentration on her unruly power so it wouldn't overwhelm her and the squirrel. She felt the power release, just as the last bits of injury healed and the presence of pain that she could sense disappeared. The squirrel chattered happily as if to give his thanks, and then sped away. 

"Inara!" Gavin called up again.

"I'm fine. Just a little…" her head spun as she looked down at her teacher. Her eyes rolled back and she felt herself falling, and then her shoulder crashing into the ground. It was the same arm she'd broken in three places falling in the stable at the end of her first year. The jolt and searing pain in her arm cleared her head. She was exhausted from the healing and from fighting her touch, and now her shoulder was fractured. She could tell that much. 

Gavin was at her side immediately, helping the girl sit up. Inara's eyes were wet, and she gritted her teeth, but she didn't cry. "I told you I didn't want to fall out of the tree," she growled angrily, instinct making her clutch the jade pendent at her neck. She winced as the stone cut into her palm as she squeezed it harder. Sharp lancets of pain jabbed at her for a few moments, and then subsided, leaving her shoulder with merely a dull ache. Gavin stared at her. "What?"

"You just healed yourself," he told her.

"I've done it before," she retorted, rotating her arm. Gilyith of Marti's Hill had struck her in the chest with the butt of his sword after he'd gotten into trouble on the practice courts. He blamed her for his punishment and he'd broken one of her ribs. Inara hadn't known it at the time, but she'd inadvertently healed herself when she realized she couldn't stand. 

"Not on purpose," Gavin told her, helping her to her feet. Inara frowned, considering what he said. She circled her arm once more, testing for stiffness or any sharp jolts of pain. She felt nothing other than the pain of a slight bruise. She grinned up at her teacher.

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried healing myself before we went on to healing other people. It was easier," she told him.

"Probably because you're most familiar with your own body. You know how it's supposed to feel and you can easily work to correct things. Did you feel tired?"

"For a moment," she confessed. "And then it hurt really badly, like the bone was growing back together. But then the pain was gone," she told him. Gavin nodded. They both knew that was normal. Even her grandfather had told her that's what his patients experienced when they got a healing of a broken bone, if they were awake.

"What about the squirrel? What happened?"

"The touch reacted before I could. I couldn't stop it, but I got it under control so I wouldn't hurt him with too much power," she replied. 

"Did you do it properly?" Gavin asked, slipping his hands into his pockets. The bell began to chime, signaling the end of their class. Inara would be late to history if she didn't leave. 

"Yes," she sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"We're going to talk more tomorrow. And let me know if you experience anything out of the ordinary. Any complications," Gavin called after her as Inara ran to collect her books from the bench where they'd left them. She waved her hand back to him, using her injured shoulder and raced off to her next class, thinking that maybe she really was getting the hang of controlling her power. Maybe she could be a squire. 

* * *

**Author Note:** Not my favorite chapter; more a bridge. The next one is my favorite so far… it's also the last one I have written. Unfortunately school work's kind of gotten really heavy, and I've just sort of been swamped, and then there's a tiny bit of writers block to contend with. So anyway, you've got at least one more week of regular updates. Hopefully I'll be able to get some more chapters ready for you all before I run out. If not, just watch for updates, which will still usually happen on Mondays. 

Until next week,  
Fateless Wanderer


	4. Pleasant Changes

**Author Note:** At the current moment, this is by far my favorite chapter, of well, probably everything that's written so far in both stories. It's not very exciting, but well, after it's over, you'll understand why I've been wanting to write this 18 page chapter for the longest time. So, happy reading.

**Review Replies:  
**Candace – I'm actually thrilled to hear you found this by accident and stuck with it. I do hope you read Gift first though. Anyway, I'm very glad you're enjoying. And thanks for the compliment and the review. It means a lot.

Me – No, no spin the bottle. Too modern. And nope, they're all very prim and proper. Remember, they are nobles. Glad you liked it though. Thanks for the review.

* * *

-4-  
Pleasant Changes

"We start swords today," Lord Padraig addressed the pages, the week before the Midwinter services were to take place. He scanned the line of pages in front of him. Some of the first years shivered slightly as they stood in the practice court, snow falling gently around them. The older pages knew better than to show such weakness. Instead, many of them imagined being somewhere warmer. Corin confessed to biting the inside of his cheek so he'd be too pre-occupied with pain to even care that he was cold. The palace servants had done a good job clearing the practice courts of snow, but around them, the ground was covered with nearly a foot.

Rather than having to send the older pages back to get their weapons, he'd sent them all letters the week before ordering them to wear it wherever they went. Now they all stood with the weapons on their belts.

"Older boys, pair off. First years, Sir Zahir will help you choose a weapon," the training master called. "Hollyrose, I want you working with Queenscove today. Tameran and Tirragen," he added, and then looked over the other pages. He moved around a few more pairs, but mainly left them as they'd chosen.

"Warm ups today; High, middle, low," he commanded. "Begin." The pages obeyed, having to fight the urge to cast looks at the first years that were all facing Sir Zahir's wrath. It didn't look sound like any of them were safe, especially not Aislinn. Inara was just glad she didn't hear the girl speak back. She'd made a few mistakes in the past few months, but over time, she'd gotten better about not speaking her mind to the instructors. "I want to hear swords striking as one," Lord Padraig's voice brought Inara back from her own private thoughts.

"You heard him," Asten laughed, blocking Inara's attack. She smiled in return and took her turn to block.

The pages continued the pace for nearly half the class. It took that long for the first years to each find a weapon that would suit them until they could forge their own metal ones. The training master called for the older, now wet pages to halt. Even in the cold, he'd set them at such a quick pace that they'd broken a sweat. "Hollyrose, and Queenscove. I want you to demonstrate," Lord Padraig informed them. Inara heard a few murmurs from the first years about the training master's choice, but ignored them. She'd heard it the year before when he'd had her partner with Gilyith.

Inara and Asten stepped forward and showed the high, middle, and low combinations at their training master's orders. He had them move through each one slowly and multiple times until he felt the first years had seen enough to understand what he wanted from them. Both older pages began to move back into line with the others, but Lord Padraig shook his head, signaling them to remain where they were. Inara gave Asten a questioning look. He shrugged.

"Some of you may have already learned that three times a week, several of your peers receive extra sword lessons. These lessons are for those of you deemed more advanced, and while I usually would start you in your second year, it is possible for you to join this year if you show promise. If you were to join us, you may get the chance to learn this," he paused and looked over Inara and Asten. "Squire's Dance, Page Inara will begin, on my count. One, two, three."

As the last word left his mouth, Inara and Asten assumed the guard position. They bowed to one another properly, and then returned their blades to the guard position once more. By mental count, both pages swung their swords down and sprang apart. Inara stepped two steps closer to Asten, bringing her blade up above her head and slashing down in a vertical cut. Asten brought his sword up to meet hers above his head, the blade parallel to the ground. The blades met with a clang and both pages separated again. Inara continued the routine by swinging her sword downward toward Asten's legs. Asten returned by swinging his own blade down to meet hers once again. This time when they separated, Asten spun and immediately returned with a chopping action towards Inara's right shoulder. She held the blade across her chest and parried his attack. The older boy spun the other way and attacked her other shoulder. Inara blocked again and jumped back as Asten switched to a thrust. As he moved in for a vertical cut, she rolled under it, turning on her heel as she stood and swung her blade at his legs. Asten blocked the cut behind his back and turned to face her. Inara once again brought her blade up in the third vertical strike of the pattern, which Asten met squarely. Both pages held the position for a moment before lowering their weapons, and bowing to one another, panting. The entire sequence had taken less than half a minute to perform, and left all but Sam and Martin staring at them. No one else had ever seen what they learned in their private lessons.

"Excellent. You're excused from the rest of the lesson. However, do not be late for archery," Lord Padraig told them. Both pages bowed low to him, and straightened, tucking their swords away and walking off as he began to address the remainder of the pages.

"That was good," Inara told Asten when they reached a bench near a fountain. The boy plunged his hands into the frigid water and brought it to his lips, drinking. Inara copied him before sitting on the bench.

"It was," the boy confessed. "I thought you'd land one a few times."

"Never," she laughed. "You're too good."

"I suppose," he told her, sitting down beside her. "I've been meaning to ask you something," he suddenly said as they watched a few off duty knights sparring with staffs.

"Hmm?" Inara said, not looking up at him.

"Well, you haven't worn a single dress this year, and Corin hasn't said anything, but did something happen?"

"I'd rather not say," Inara told him. Asten slung his arm over her shoulder.

"You know you can tell us anything, pup," he told her. Inara nodded. "No one hurt you? Tried to take advantage of you?"

"What? Where would you get an idea like that?" she asked, looking up at his face, their eyes meeting for a few moments.

"I was just worried. You always wore dresses before, and I can't think of anything else."

"Nothing like that, Asten," Inara assured him. "I just, well, I'd rather not wear one right now," she told him.

"If you're sure," he told her, unwrapping his arm and squeezing her on the shoulder. "You may need to get over it soon though," he added. "Rumor has it; King Jonathan is going to hold another ball for Jasson's birthday during Midwinter. He's ordered Jasson to be there."

"Wonderful," Inara sighed, turning her eyes back to the knights. Her attention however, remained on the suggestion of a ball.

* * *

The pages didn't have to wait long for the announcement that the ball rumors were true. That very evening Lord Padraig informed them that invitations had gone out weeks before to all of the young nobles in the kingdom. At his own discretion, Lord Padraig had waited until much closer to the date of the party to let the pages and squires present know. He confessed he wanted them to focus on their schoolwork as long as possible, as he'd been ashamed to see several people's work slipping during the last ball held in the early spring. Just like the last time, he informed the pages that they would be spending an extra hour a day with Upton Oakbridge, the palace master of ceremonies and their etiquette teacher, and that they would be required to perform all the duties of a page at the ball, regardless of the fact that they were allowed to enjoy themselves. If they received punishment work, they would be unable to attend. Lord Padraig finished his speech with "Queenscove, Mindelan, see me on your way out."

Both girls reported to their training master as instructed, once they'd put up their trays. Inara bowed, Aislinn just a step behind her. "No doubt you know why I called you," Lord Padraig addressed Inara. She nodded and then remembered her manners, despite being preoccupied.

"Yes, my lord," she responded. The training master inclined his head every so slightly. "You're giving us permission to wear gowns to the ball instead of our uniforms like the boys," Inara added, as politely as she could. Aislinn blinked.

Lord Padraig nodded. "If you are known as a page and asked to assist someone, you must not hesitate. Just because you will not be in uniform, you are not excused from your duties to the palace and to me. You will remain on your best behaviors and you will not shame your titles, understood?"

"Yes, my lord," both girls replied, and bowed.

"You're dismissed," he told them. They bowed again, and turned to go. Suddenly Inara turned back.

"My lord?"

"Queenscove?"

"If we wished to go in uniform, might we?"

Now it was the training master's turn to blink. He stared at her for a few moments, eyes clearly showing that he was deep in thought. He seemed to sigh slightly to himself.

"You may wear what you wish, but I will advise you to dress appropriately," he told her and once again gave her a nod of dismissal.

"Understood, my lord," Inara replied, bowing once more and turning to catch up with Aislinn who stood near the doorway waiting for her.

"Why would you want to wear the uniform?" the younger girl asked her sponsor as soon as Lord Padraig was no longer in earshot. Inara shook her head slightly. Lord Padraig had given her the most diplomatic answer he could. She could dress as she wished, but he thought she ought to go in a gown, as a young lady; perhaps because there would be so many other young nobles who didn't understand the life of a page. Young ladies of their station could be rude and mean, and Lord Padraig seemed well aware of what might have been said of a young lady who showed up to a social event dressed as a boy. Her mother had once told her that it was not looked down upon in the Yamani Islands for a person to be interested in a member of their same gender. However, the same could not be said for customs in Tortall.

"I'm just considering it, is all," Inara told Aislinn. The first year rolled her eyes, but left it at that.

"We're studying in Asten's rooms tonight, right? I've got to go get my books."

"Yeah," Inara responded, her mind elsewhere. She needed to pay someone a visit. "I've got something to do. Tell the others I'll be a little late?"

"Sure," Aislinn muttered in response as Inara wandered off down an opposite hallway.

The dark haired girl climbed several flights of stairs until she arrived at the wing of the palace that housed some of the more important resident knights. She knew this hall like the back of her hand, only because for the past two and a half years she'd been taking her class on the history and laws of the realm in a study on that hall.

Inara stopped in front of the study door and knocked lightly, hoping the old man was still awake. He'd once sent her maid to check on her after a fight she'd had with her sponsor her first year. Throughout the years she'd been a page, he'd always been kind to her. Hopefully he'd be willing to help her now.

She heard the sound of chairs moving and footsteps. The door opened, revealing a middle aged man servant that Inara had never noticed before. He stared at her, making her almost regret her decision to come.

"Um… I'd like to see Sir Myles. He's um… my teacher," she told the silent man. The servant stepped aside to admit her into the study that served as their classroom. She waited until he closed the door behind her and then followed him into one of the adjoining rooms. Here was a more casual sitting room. Sir Myles of Olau rested on the couch beside his wife Eleni Cooper. They had company; Sir Myles' adopted daughter Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, better known as the Lioness and the first Lady Knight in over a century, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, and his squire Prince Jasson. Inara blinked in surprise. Well, she certainly couldn't speak to the old knight now.

"Inara," the man said cheerfully as the crowd looked up to see her. She let a shy smile grace her lips as she bowed to him. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Begging your pardon, sir; I had wanted to ask a question, but you've company. I'll come back at a more appropriate time," she told him. Sir Myles nodded understanding that whatever she'd needed it was only for private ears. He wouldn't press her. However, he didn't let her leave.

"Will you stay then? Join us for a while, or do you have work to do?"

"I'm caught up, sir," Inara told him. It wasn't a complete lie. She was mostly caught up. Or as caught up as any page could be before the Midwinter services when the masters assigned almost twice the work as if to make up for knowing the pages would have the week off of classes to serve soon. Besides, it would have been rude to reject his invitation.

"Good then, take a seat please," he motioned to a chair beside Prince Jasson. Her friend gave her a smile as she slid into the seat beside him.

"You're swamped aren't you?" he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled at him politely.

"I'm drowning in it," Inara confessed, her voice low enough that only he heard her response. He laughed a bit, shaking his head, before bringing her into the conversation regarding the changes Lord Raoul was still making in the owe. Currently he was working on the rule that allowed only the Knight Commander to marry and remain part. Inara had the feeling, it had something to do with her uncle Domitan of Masbolle.

Inara hadn't realized the time until Lady Alanna excused herself from the group, claiming she needed to get some rest. She would be riding out the next day to do a bit of work for the king. Lord Raoul volunteered to walk her out, telling Jasson he would see him bright and early the next morning for tilting lessons. Jasson just bowed in response.

"I look forward to the flight, my lord," he added with a laugh. The knights and Lady Eleni all chuckled in response. Jasson stood to leave in wake of his master and the lady knight.

"Well now, Inara, do you still wish to talk?" Sir Myles offered before Inara could follow as well. Jasson stopped just before the door as Inara nodded. Sir Myles gave him a look, and the Prince hung his head and stepped out the door. "What can I do for you then?"

"It's about the ball for Prince Jasson that's coming up. I – I didn't know who else to go to." The knight nodded for her to continue. "I wore a gown this summer, face paint and everything. Mama did it. But my friends showed up and they barely recognized me. I haven't worn a dress since. My Lord Padraig haMinch has granted permission for Aislinn of Mindelan and I to wear gowns to the ball, but I don't think I should. I'd be embarrassed if my friends didn't know me. But if I don't, the other ladies will say things. I don't think I could bare it," she finished, her voice barely above a whisper. She hadn't meant for all the words to come pouring out like that, but once she started, it was impossible to stop.

"This sounds like something Alanna told me about," Sir Myles laughed. Inara stared at him in disbelief. The Lioness faced some of these things? "Not exactly, mind you," Sir Myles told her. "I believe you were present, my dear?" he asked his wife.

Lady Eleni laughed and nodded. "I don't think I shall ever forget that day. You see, Inara, Alanna never had the option of dressing like a girl in the palace. When she was a squire, she began to want to wear girls clothing and do girl things. She came to me, as only myself, my son, and King – then only Prince – Jonathan knew she was a girl. We spent weeks practicing. One day, George, my son, Alanna's husband, brought a friend of his to meet me. Alanna was there, in a gown, dressed like as much of a lady as anyone could. George's friend happened to be Jonathan, who you know was her knight master. _He_ didn't recognize her at first.

"She set him straight and carried on, but anyone could see it hurt and embarrassed her slightly that he hadn't known who she was a first. But it didn't stop her from wearing dresses, if that's what she wanted."

"You see, Inara," Sir Myles took over. "You are the only one that can decide what is best for you. If you want to wear a dress, it shouldn't matter what you friends think; if you wish to wear your uniform, it shouldn't matter what any of those young court ladies think, do you understand?"

"I think so, sir," Inara replied, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Good then. Run along. I know you've got some work to be done, and the lights out bell is only an hour or so away," he dismissed her. Inara smiled politely and bowed to both adults, before leaving the room. They'd given her a great deal to think about.

* * *

Inara spent most of the next two days preoccupied about what to do. She needed to decide quickly, if she was going to have enough time to get one of her gowns fitted for the ball. One part of her remained really against wearing a dress. She could vividly see the shocked look in Corin and Evan's faces, and the confused one that Jasson had given her. Granted, she knew she wasn't going to wear face paint, and that she had worn gowns and simple dresses constantly around her friends in the past. Her mind continuously waged war against itself as she fitted an arrow into her bow string in archery.

Sir Zahir ignored her now that she hit the center of her target every time. Moving targets were still difficult for her, but she knew with practice, she'd get it. Beside her, Aislinn was having difficulty setting the arrow correctly in her bow string. Inara knew she'd have to help the Mindelan girl later, as she'd tried to once in class and gotten two bells of work in the laundry.

The pages' practice was interrupted by a loud series of horn calls erupting from the Royal Forest, followed by the sounds of yelling and the return messages from the palace. Even Sir Zahir looked up to see what was going on. All activity on the practice courts had halted as pages, squires, knights, soldiers, and Riders froze.

Lord Padraig was running toward the pages from their stable, his sword in one hand, a bow in his other, and a quiver on his back. He barely looked at Sir Zahir as he reached them, his eyes locked on the forest where battle sounds emanated.

"Hurroks," the training master spoke hurriedly. "They're pursuing a Rider hunting party. Reports say there are maybe a hundred of them."

Sir Zahir let out a sting of curses, many of which Inara had never heard before. He looked over the pages as if deciding something and then shook his head.

"I want two ranks!" he suddenly barked to his archers. "More than likely the hurroks will be in the air. As archers you will be needed," he informed them as Lord Padraig moved on, confident that Sir Zahir would organize the pages. The Bazhir paused for only a moment as his eyes fell on Inara. For a moment, she wondered if he would send her and Aislinn away. Instead he turned away from her. "Third and fourth years will form the first rank. Second and first years form the second rank. I want one line! Now. Alternate first rank, second rank."

The pages hurried to do as he commanded. They could hear the sounds of the riders and the hurroks coming closer. The horn calls were louder and more frequent. Inara cast a look around and saw that the palace guards, men of the own, and everyone else who could lift a bow that had not been out on the grounds were now on the walls of the palace, ready and waiting. Around them, warriors of the kingdom were doing the same. The pages followed suit.

"Second rank, you're to pass your arrows to the first rank if they run out. You are not to shoot unless absolutely necessary! Am I clear!"

"Yes sir," the second and first years shouted back to him. The riders were in view, followed by a giant cloud of black winged horses with sharp dagger like talons on each of their four feet. Their wings were leathery, resembling giant bat wings. The third and fourth years sighted their targets as they closed in.

"On my mark," they heard Sir Zahir tell them. The pages tensed. Inara felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The woods suddenly erupted in a flutter of noise as every willing winged animal thrust themselves forward toward the adversary. The palace dogs and cats came at a run, leaping into the air to attack the immortals. Apparently Daine was somewhere. "Now!"

The first rank fired, their arrows combining the shots fired by the more experienced warriors around them. Inara's first shot pierced her target through the wing. Her second struck it in the neck. The beast plummeted to the ground.

Inara pulled another arrow from her quiver and knocked it in her bow. She looked up, hunting for another target. She sighted a hurrok a few yards away slashing at a knight who wielding a sword, holding the winged creature off. Inara was about to release her arrow when a yowling sound reached her ears. It sounded close. Inara looked up. Just four yards in front of her, flying towards them, a hurrok flew clasping a wriggling black creature in it's talon like feet. The hurrok sagged a bit each time the animal slashed at its leg with its one free paw. Inara bit her lip and waited until the hurrok was closer. She had to time the shot perfectly if she was to succeed in what she planed.

The immortal closed in, Inara sighted perfectly and released the arrow which buried itself deep in the immortals eyes, penetrating its brain. Its talons released, sending the small black creature spiraling towards the ground, as its wings folded in and it dropped dead only feet from the line of pages. Inara wasn't watching it. She dove forward to grasp the squealing creature in her arms and pulled it to her chest. The cat whimpered in pain as she looked it over. He was barely older than a kitten and he bleed severely from several places, causing his black fur to become matted with blood. His eyes wouldn't open, even as he mewed plaintively.

"Bows down," Sir Zahir's voice reached the pages. Inara looked up. Any living hurroks were retreating back the way they had come. None of the pages were injured, however several of the riders and knights who'd been forced to combat the creatures were. The only human casualty was from the riders who had been ambushed. "Well done," their archery master told them. Go, wash up. Report to lunch as usual."

Inara didn't have to be told twice, she pushed herself to her feet, and grabbed her bow and quiver in one hand, making sure that the cat was secure in the other. She took off at a run, ignoring the shouts of her friends behind her. She needed to find Gavin. There was no sign of Daine anywhere.

Inara dashed through the hall, and came to a sliding halt as she ran into her teacher coming inside with two other adults. The first was Numair Salmalin, her teacher in magic during her first two page years. Beside him was a gentleman with a salt and pepper beard that matched his hair. His eyes were a deep sapphire blue. Inara bowed deeply to King Jonathan, Jasson's grandfather.

"Forgive me, your majesty," Inara said as she stood up. The king nodded. "Master Numair," she added as an afterthought. "It's urgent that I speak to Master Gavin," she told them hurriedly, her eyes pleading. Gavin nodded instantly seeing how flushed his student was.

"If you'll excuse us?" he asked the two men, both who politely excused him and wandered down the hall deep in conversation. "What's wrong?" Gavin asked Inara, who fidgeted back and fourth, he steered her toward a bench off to the side of the hall.

Inara showed him the cat, explaining what had taken place out on the grounds, and that she didn't have time to find Daine. The girl could feel the cat's pain, and she knew it was almost more than the small animal could bare. If he wasn't healed immediately, he would die.

"Ok, calm down. You need to be relaxed if you're going to try this," Gavin told her. Inara pulled her knees up onto the bench and sat in the traditional pose she used for mediation. She handed her weapons to her teacher who set them off to the side as she settled the cat in her lap. The animal didn't protest, but only mewed a bit as she shifted him. Inara closed her eyes and began breathing slowly, gripping her jade pendent in one damp hand.

_Please let me do this. Please. He's so brave, trying to fight a hurrok all by himself_, Inara thought as she sank into her meditation. Something familiar in herself answered. Her power blazed in her mind's eyes, stronger than she ever remembered it before. Imagining her mind as two fingers, she pinched off a bit of the power and brought it to the injured cat in her lap. Slowly, she wrapped the greenish white light around the animal, letting it seep into his wounds. She worked at a frighteningly slow pace, being careful not to use too much or heal him sloppily. It wouldn't do any good if she managed to cripple him.

When Inara finally opened her eyes, the hall was silent. Her forehead and the back of her neck were covered in sweat. She released her pendant and looked down at the cat in her lap. He was sound asleep, his body rising and falling with each breath he took.

"You did it," Gavin told her calmly. He was seated a little ways away, watching her. Inara carefully lifted the cat off her lap and onto the bench so she could stretch her legs. He shifted, but didn't wake.

"How long," she choked, as Gavin offered her a cup of water.

"Three hours," he told her. "I told Lord Padraig why you missed lunch. You won't be punished. The pages afternoon classes have been canceled," he added, seeing the alarm on Inara's face. The girl sighed and nodded, and began to stroke the cat. She was tired. Much more so than when she only tried to heal. But she was extremely pleased. For the first time since knowing about her powers, Inara had healed something on purpose. That something wriggled closer to her body and purred.

She took a few moments to actually look over the small cat. He was mostly solid black, but his two hind feet were probably white under the blood. He would definitely need a bath. He was thin; not starving, but there was no way he was a pet. More than likely, he'd been living in the stables feeding off of the mice. As she had guessed, he didn't look much older than a kitten. His body was almost solid muscle. Inara lifted his tail quickly to confirm that he was indeed a male. The cat mewed a bit of a protest and opened his eyes. They were pale green with bits of violet running through them and around the edges. Inara sighed. It was unusual, but she was well past being surprised by unusual things.

"I can't keep him," Inara suddenly told herself. "I want to," she added. "But pages aren't allowed pets."

"I'll keep him for you," Gavin volunteered. Inara looked at him, surprise on her face. "He's the first _you_ healed. It would be wrong to separate you, when it's clear you've already got a bond," he told her with a small smile. "Besides, I like cats." Inara smiled back. "Lets go get him a bath and get you both some food." Inara nodded and the cat mewed his agreement. Inara laughed. He'd almost sounded as if he'd said he was starving.

* * *

"What are you going to call him?" Nick asked. He, Inara, Corin, Asten, Sam, and Benton were assembled in Inara's room after supper. The cat was on the bed, legs tucked under, tail curled around, staring into Nick's eyes as the second year crouched on the floor. Inara sat cross legged behind the little animal, while Sam sat at the end of the bed, watching Nick. Benton and Corin shared the window seat, and Asten leaned against the desk, arms folded across his chest.

"Does any one else find it odd that the puppy has taken in a cat?" Asten asked before Inara could answer Nick. Inara stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to call him Boots," she told the boys.

"Why?" Benton asked her.

Inara grinned and lifted the cat off the bed to show his feet to her companions. "White boots, see," she told them, settling him into her lap. Boots regarded her for a few moments before hopping back out and beginning to wash himself. He was already clean of blood, and he'd had a large meal after his healing and a smaller one at supper. Sam leaned over to scratch his ears.

"You know we can't have pets right?"

"I know," Inara told him. "Gavin said he'd keep him for me. I'm going to bring him there in a little." She watched as Boots suddenly dove at a loose string hanging from Corin's tunic. The boys and Inara laughed when he missed and managed to send himself flying off the bed.

"Seriously," Asten said laughing. "I think it's weird that the pup has her own kitty," he added, petting Boots.

"Well, I like cats. Besides, you're the ones that gave me the name… not me," she told him, scooping up Boots and setting him back on the bed.

"If you say so," Asten replied, shaking his head.

"We'd best get started on the extra work. No classes this afternoon means they're going to expect that we've done all of it," Corin told his friends. The boys all nodded agreement. Inara promised she'd catch up to them; she wanted to write a letter to her father first, and then she had to drop Boots off at Gavin's study. She closed the door behind them and sighed as Boots meowed.

_I thought they'd never leave._

The page paused for a moment and looked down at the cat that was now twining himself in and out of her legs. She blinked. Had he said something? The weird eyes she could deal with, but a cat who talked? That was down right bizarre.

"Did you… did you just speak?"

_Maybe_. Boots purred. Inara bent down to pick him up and looked him right in the eyes. He blinked and licked her nose. Inara shook her head.

"I'm going insane," she laughed, setting him on the better. "It doesn't matter anyway. In a little while, you sir, go to Gavin."

_I won't stay._

Now she was sure the cat was talking, at least in her head. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she'd healed him. Maybe they were connected. She stared at him. One, she could accept the fact that her cat was talking and find out why he refused to stay with Gavin, or two, she could refuse to believe it, meaning she was insane, and take him to Gavin anyway.

"Why won't you stay?" Inara asked. She knew she wasn't insane. She decided a talking cat wasn't so bad. There were odder things in life.

Boots stretched and turned on the bed, curling up in a ball. He looked at Inara once more before shutting his eyes.

_You need me_.

"But I can't have pets. I'll get in trouble if someone catches you."

_No one will see that shouldn't. Trust me. You need me._

Inara rolled her eyes, knowing from past experience that it was nearly impossible to argue against a cat, talking cat or not. She turned her back on him and started her letter, deciding it would be best to omit that fact that Boots refused to go to Gavin and that he had told her so himself. Once again, Inara was positive that this was shaping up to be her most interesting year.

* * *

Over the next week, the pages had shortened training lessons. Their teachers were helping to clean up after the hurrok attack as well as figure out why so many had attacked at once. It bothered everyone, especially because the Odocoileus hadn't been seen since April.

True to his word, Boots was never seen by anyone except Inara, Gavin, and her friends. The cat spent every night curled up beside Inara, purring contently as they both slept. He would be gone before Lidia came in to start Inara's fire and leave her wash basin. As far as Inara knew, Boots kept out of trouble during the day. She'd see him again during magic lessons in Gavin's study, and later after supper when the pages studied together. He was an endless source of entertainment for them, pouncing on papers and attacking their quills as they worked. It seemed to Inara that Boots reserved his comments for her ears only. No one else ever heard him speak.

They day before the Midwinter festivities were to start, the pages attended hand to hand combat with only Master Malik to instruct them. The Shang Horse was off at more meetings, the young man had told them. They were to practice holds and throws for the hour. Half way through the lesson, Inara felt herself go soaring over Sam's knee. They were usually fairly evenly matched in hand to hand, and she rarely went flying. She might be lifted off the ground every so often, but this was beyond that. She had to remind herself at the last minute to slap the ground as she landed, absorbing her weight into the palms of her hands. The wind still got knocked out of her.

"Alright, Queenscove?" Master Malik called from where he stood.

"Yes sir," she replied as Sam offered a hand down to her, his face apologetic.

"What happened? You never let me throw you," he told her.

"Boots!" she whispered, pointing to where the cat stood on the wall watching the pages. His eyes met Inara's and held them for a second before he turned away and began to wash, apparently not concerned at all about the fact that his owner had just taken a fall because of him. He was in every way a non-apologetic cat.

"Back to work," the Shang told them. Both pages nodded and returned to work. Either Master Malik hadn't noticed Boots, or he had and had chosen to ignore the feline. Whichever it was, Boots didn't appear to be going anywhere.

The cat didn't show up to any of her other lessons that morning, and he wasn't in her room when she got back to bathe before lunch. That didn't surprise her. As much as Lidia and Inara were friends, the maid was bound by her job to alert the training master if any of the pages was keeping a pet. Had the maid been in Inara's private service, things would have been different.

"I need to talk to you," Inara said immediately as she entered Gavin's study for that afternoon's lesson in Magic. They'd spent the last week going over what she'd done on Boots, determined to write down everything that had been exactly perfect so she'd be able to repeat the process. Inara didn't want Boots to be a one time thing like Sam's healing had been.

"What did I do now?" Gavin asked, setting aside his book. He'd since begun leaving his door unlocked when he was there, as his student had a tendency to come and go as she pleased.

"Not you," Inara told him, her eyes landing on the cat that lay on the window seat basking in the sunlight. "No one is supposed to see you," she told him, picking him up. Boots blinked at her but didn't answer.

"Inara, you're talking to a cat."

"He can understand," she retorted. "Do you have an excuse?" she added, back to Boots. He struggled out of her grasp, landed on the window seat and began cleaning himself again. Apparently that meant he didn't care to answer.

"Now you're worrying me. He may understand, as so many of these palace animals do, but he's not going to answer you… unless you're here to tell me you've acquired Wild Magic as well as your Touch," Gavin told Inara, steering her towards her desk and pressing her into the chair. She glared at Boots once more and sighed, shaking her head. "He worried you?"

"He showed up on the practice courts this morning," Inara told her instructor. "I don't want to lose him."

"You won't," Gavin promised her. "Now, to work, apprentice!" He paused and turned to Boots who was staring at him. "You, scat. She has work to do." Boots didn't hesitate to obey. He hopped off his seat and sauntered out the open door, tail held high. "Your cat is a snob," Gavin told Inara who laughed and nodded.

Together they worked until the next bell rang, sending the pages to their next class. If hand to hand had scared her that morning, History and Law of the realm gave her a heart attack. When Inara came in and took her usual seat between Sam and Benton, she looked up to see Sir Myles already seated in his big comfy armchair right beside the fire. Curled up in his lap was a small black cat who purred happily as he was pet.

"Sir?" Hakim asked, hand raised.

"Yes?" the old knight replied as soon as all the pages were settled.

"Why is there a cat in your lap?"

"This little fellow happened to find his way into our classroom. I've said so in the past: if a cat wants to learn history, I shan't deny him that privilege," Sir Myles told him. "And he reminds me of someone I once knew," he added, scratching Boots between the ears. "Anymore questions?"

The pages shook their heads and muttered "No, sir". Their history teacher began the lesson. Inara swore she was going to kill that cat when she got the chance.

* * *

With everything that had happened in the past week, Inara felt that Midwinter actually took its time getting there. The first night of service, Inara, Sam, and Benton were finally relaxed. They'd had their first experience serving the year before, and it wasn't as bad as they thought it was going to be. Nick however, was serving for the first time and was more nervous than they'd ever seen him; even more nervous than he'd been for the little examinations. Despite his nerves, he did fine, just as the nervous first years did fine in their roles on the kitchen stair. Inara served pretty much the same table she had served the year before. Lady Alanna, Duke Gareth, and Lord Sir Raoul all greeted her, as did their spouses. Inara made sure not to bump anyone so there was no chance that her Touch would react, or she hoped it wouldn't. Nothing happened, and the night went smoothly. The second and third nights went smoothly as well.

The fourth night was the night of the ball. The pages were excused from service; palace servants took over their roles for the evening so they could prepare for the ball and attend. Only the older lords and ladies who knew Jasson personally were invited to the ball. They too would be missing from the dinner.

Inara stood in front of her mirror, gazing at her reflection. She wore a cotton shirt and hose. Boots sat upright on the bed behind her, watching her every move. In her mind she went over everything that needed to be done over midwinter. Gifts had been exchanged and opened. The lady knights who had given her a gift every Midwinter had sent her a note saying she would find her gift in the stables. When she'd gone she found beautifully made tact for Hikari. Her father, still stuck on the Scanran boarder had sent her an emerald hair piece. Her brothers had added a matching bracelet, and her mother had sent her a beautiful emerald and silver gown with matching slippers. She knew the gown would fit her perfectly, and she knew what it was for. Someone had written her mother that she hadn't been wearing dresses, and she had a distinct feeling she might have had to kill Corin. The gown lay on one side of Boots while her best uniform lay on the other.

"What do you think?"

_It doesn't matter what I think. You've said it yourself; you look like a fruitcake in this thing._ He pawed at the uniform for a moment and then looked back up at her. Inara sighed and shook her head. Fruitcake yes, but at least she didn't look like a complete girl. Someone knocked on her door. Frowning, Inara went to answer it, while Boots dove under the bed in case it was Lidia or someone else who didn't know about him.

Just as he'd come the year before, Sam stood in her doorway. He bowed to her. He'd already asked to escort her three days before. Inara had needed to fight a blush as she agreed. She'd really begun noticing just how handsome he was; that he would be escorting her was almost too much to tolerate. However, she couldn't have refused; he'd have wanted to know why. Inara let him into the room.

"You're not ready yet."

"I can't decide what to wear," she told him, as Boots crawled back out from under the bed. He was going to rub against Sam's legs until he saw the uniform. He instantly turned his nose up in the air, held his tail high and jumped up onto the bed, curling up away from the pages. Talking cat he may have been; but he didn't like it when he couldn't play with his people. Inara and Sam both chuckled at him a bit.

"The gown," Sam told her simply. When she frowned, he added "Corin told me what happened at your town house. No matter what you're wearing, you're still you. And besides, it's not like you're going to add all the face paint, are you?"

"Definitely not," Inara told him, shaking her head violently.

"Well, then it's settled. Go change into the gown. I'll wait here with Sir Boots," Sam told her. Recently all the pages had taken to calling Boots "sir". He definitely tended to act as if he were worthy of a title. Inara smiled and gathered up her gown, slippers, and a shift from her clothes press and disappeared into her dressing room. Things were so much easier when the boys made it sound so simple. When she reemerged, Sam let out a quiet whistle. "You look amazing. You'll wipe the floor with all those so called ladies out there," he told her, grinning. Inara blushed slightly, and ran a brush to her hair. She had already decided she'd wear it down. She quickly adjusted the hair piece and Sam helped her with the bracelet. "Ready to go."

"Yep," she replied simply, before turning to Boots. "Behave," she told him. "And don't let anyone see you." The cat turned his back to them and began washing.

"I wonder if he does that on purpose," Sam laughed, as he offered her his arm. Inara shook her head and took his offered arm.

"I don't think I'll ever know."

Just like the year before, when she entered the ball room, she drew stares and attention. She smiled, hearing positive comments on the lips of those who saw her. Maybe wearing a gown wasn't so absolutely terrible after all. Inara and Sam made their way over to their group of friends. Yancy was there as well. He and his knight master had returned just two days before. Seth wouldn't be coming, and no one had heard from Evan. Aislinn still had her arm on Nick, who had asked to be her escort. Just like Inara, their friends weren't going to let anyone have anything to say about her reputation. She seemed too frightened, or too in awe to let go. Inara couldn't figure out which.

"You finally decided to join us?" Asten asked, nodded to the two late comers.

"I'm a lady," Inara remarked. "It takes ladies a while to look pretty," she added, with a giggle.

Asten laughed. "So, my lady, were you planning on dancing at all this evening?"

"I don't know. We you planning on asking anyone to dance?" she retorted. Asten nodded and bowed to her, a slight smile on his face. She surprised all her friends by curtsying as her mother had taught her that summer and taking his offered hand. Sam released her, as she and Asten went out onto the dance floor.

"I'm glad you decided to wear a dress," Asten told her as the next dance started up. "It suits you."

"What do you mean?"

"You, I mean, well, you just look really pretty in a dress. And besides, you have to remind some of the slow boys that you really are a girl, and not some really tiny boy."

"I'm not that tiny. I'm taller than Matt and Thom," she retorted.

"They're ten."

"Well, do you need reminding that I'm a girl?"

"Never," Asten assured her. They continued the dance in silence; Inara mainly because she didn't know what to say in response. When the dance ended, they went back to their group of friends. Some of the boys had disappeared to ask girls to dance, but there was a new comer, with his back turned to her. However, she'd know any part of him, any day.

"EVAN!" she called, running to him. He spun and caught her in his arms. "You've grown again," she told the older boy.

She was right. He was almost another inch taller than she was. Evan laughed and nodded. "Another growth spurt, I think," he confirmed. "Look at you; I love the dress, pup," he added.

Inara grinned. "When did you get here?"

"This morning. We didn't think we'd make it," he replied. "There's a surprise for you," he added, pointing to where Prince Roald sat with his wife, Princess Shinkokami. With them were Lady Keladry and Inara's uncle Domitan of Masbolle, as well as her mother Yukimi, and another man. He was tall with green eyes, and long brown hair that swept away from his face in a widow's peak. His nose was the same as hers. Inara's eyes widened and she raced across the ball room, skidding to a halt just in time to bow to the royalty before she threw her arms around her father's waist.

"Is that anyway for a page to act?" Sir Nealan asked, amusement in his eyes, although the rest of his face was serious. Inara blushed in embarrassment and released him, bowing instead. "I'm kidding," he laughed, reaching down to hug her back. "Did you like your presents?"

"Very much," Inara confessed, twirling for her mother and father. Page or not, Inara was a girl, and she'd missed her father. "How are you even here?" Inara asked her father. Despite the war of her parents generation being over and the old warlord king finally dead, the Scanrans still raided. Knights were needed there constantly.

"His majesty gave me leave to visit," Neal told her, immediately noticing the disappointment in her eyes. "It's not so bad. The men at New Hope rarely get hurt. I'm hardly busy," he laughed. Inara just nodded. Despite that he was the fort's official healer, he was also a knight, which meant that he could be the one in need of a healer. "Inara?" She looked up at him away from the floor. "You're a hypocrite."

"I'm a what?" she asked him.

"A hypocrite; You don't like when I'm out fighting to protect the realm, but it'll be ok for you to do it once you've got that shield. Or did you think you'd just hang it on the wall, and go about playing young lady?"

"I – it's different for me," Inara told him. Neal raised his eyebrows, amused. "It just is," she said, failing to defend her point.

"I understand how you feel," Neal confessed. "Go. Enjoy your time with you friends," he commanded, kissing her on the forehead. Inara nodded and hugged him once again before turning to go. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "If any of those boys try anything, let them know your father will break their legs," he tapped her on the head and then released her, turning back to the conversation he'd been having with the other adults. Inara chuckled and shook her head, before returning to her friends.

"Enjoy seeing your Da?" Evan asked her as she fell into the seat beside him. Inara nodded and looked around.

"Has anyone seen Jasson; I know he's here. King Jonathan wouldn't let him and Sir Raoul leave until after the ball tonight."

"Somewhere in the middle of that gaggle of girls," Benton pointed out for her. Sure enough, close to ten young ladies were crowding around someone.

"Lucky," Yancy remarked, walking off to go get himself a drink.

"Maybe he'll introduce us," Evan suggested, standing up and stretching. "Anyone interested?" he asked the others in their group. Benton, as well as Corin and Nick went with him to go see if they couldn't steal one of Prince Jasson's admirers, leaving Sam and Asten sitting with Inara.

"I think I'm going to go get some air," Inara remarked to the two boys. Something about the way her friends had decided to go flirt bothered her a bit. And then there was the fact that only Asten and Sam were with her. She stood and walked out on to the balcony that over looked the gardens. She could see a few couples walking through, sharing kisses in the moonlight, bundled in heavy cloaks. Inara leaned down on the rail and just gazed out. After a while, she felt someone beside her.

"What are you doing out here," Yancy asked, leaning down to see what she was looking at. A young couple wandered through the garden below, stealing kisses in the shadows. Both wore hoods as if they didn't want to be seen. Yancy shook his head and sighed. "It's freezing out here," he told her. "Or didn't you notice."

"I'm not cold," Inara retorted. Yancy chuckled.

"Why are you even watching them? It's silly. If you want to kiss someone, you shouldn't have to hide to do it."

"Maybe they'll be in trouble if they're caught. Maybe their families are feuding, or she's a noble and he isn't. Maybe they'll run away together to get married."

"You're too much of a romantic, pup," Yancy laughed, turning his back on the gardens and leaning against the rail. Inara didn't answer. "Kissing's not that big a deal. It's bedding that they'd have to worry about."

"Yancy," Inara cried, shocked. The older boy shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his cider.

"It's not," he repeated. "I could kiss any girl I wanted and it wouldn't mean a thing. Just that I thought she was pretty or cute. I might even kiss a girl just for fun. You just can't get too carried away, is all," he added. Inara shook her head. Her friend had some very odd notions of kissing.

"You could not," she laughed, astonished by his nonchalant way of thinking about it. She started walking back inside. It _was_ getting colder. Yancy raced to catch up with her.

"I can."

"Prove it," she told him. "Prove that you can kiss a girl and not get attached to her."

"Any girl here?" He asked, just as they reached the doors. Inara stopped and looked at him, determination on her face.

"Any girl here," she confirmed with a nod.

"Fine," Yancy replied. Before Inara could react, Yancy pressed his lips to hers and pulled back. "Happy Midwinter, pup," he told her and disappeared into the room, leaving Inara shocked out on the balcony.

Yancy of Nond had just kissed her. She was twelve years old, and he'd kissed her. Sure she knew it meant nothing. He'd just been trying to prove a point, but he could have kissed any girl at the ball, and he'd chosen to kiss her. Inara's head was spinning. Of all the things she thought would happen that night, Yancy kissing her was not one of them. She hadn't thought anyone kissing her was a possibility. She giggled to herself a bit. Apparently he could kiss someone and not have it mean something. Good thing she hadn't bet him on it. Still, she wasn't sure she liked have Yancy use her to prove a point. What would he have done if she'd told them what her father had said?

Inara shook her head, still a little dazed and wandered inside. It was way to cold to stay outdoors for any length of time. Inside, Inara saw that most of her friends were either involved in conversation or dancing with some of the young women at the party. Of her brothers only Donalin was present. He was engaged in conversation with some of his friends from the university. She caught his eye and gave him a bit of way. He smiled and nodded to her, but didn't leave his friends.

She leaned against the wall for a moment, still thinking about Yancy's kiss. Had he only done it because of the dress? Had he wanted to kiss her, or was it just to prove his point? Who would have thought, one little kiss would cause so much confusion? Sighing, Inara sought someplace quiet. It was still too early to leave the ball. She'd be considered rude if she did. Still, she couldn't think with so many people around. Inara's eyes spotted a door cracked near her. She knew it lead to one of the small sitting rooms that were always connected to the ball rooms. She walked towards it. Only silence emanated from within. Inara eased the door open and stepped inside. Someone jumped to their feet. The room hadn't been entirely empty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Inara began apologizing, hoping she hadn't interrupted something.

"Inara," the person whispered. It was dark in the room. One small candle was lit on a table beside the sofas.

"Jasson? What are you doing in here?" She asked, taking a step closer. She pushed the door back into the position Jasson had had it in. "That's your party out there."

"I know," he muttered. "I couldn't take it anymore. If one more girl came up and told me she hadn't been betrothed yet, I was going to scream." Inara laughed a bit and took a seat on the couch, motioning for him to sit.

"Poor Jase," she told him. "But there are some really pretty ones out there."

"Unfortunately, they're all empty headed," he replied. "Sorry. I don't mean it. I'm just irritated."

"That's understandable. You and Lord Raoul have been cooped up here all year. You leave tomorrow?"

"First thing," he said with a nod. "I hate sitting around. I hate big parties, and I hate people trying to marry me off," he explained. "I know I should agree to finding a bride, since one day I'll be king, but Father's next in line, and Grandfather doesn't seem to be going anywhere at the moment," Jasson confessed. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I wish he hadn't done this."

"I kind of like it," Inara laughed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Although, you weren't here last time, so I suppose it was probably a more social party. I bet they're all going crazy in there, wondering where you've gone."

"Let them look," he told her. "I'd rather stay here with you," he added.

"Why talk to me, when you've all those beautiful ladies out there. One's who will probably swoon over your war wounds," she laughed, steering the conversation away from her. When he was a newly made squire, he'd once written to ask her if ladies fancied men with scars. He had three on his chest from a battle with an Odocoileus.

"They've got no substance," Jasson said. He paused for a moment. "My sisters said they enjoyed your company, the night of the tea service," he suddenly told her, completely changing the subject. Apparently he didn't want to talk about the vapid girls out at the party anymore. "They wanted to apologize," he added. "Something about thinking you'd enjoy girl talk," he told her slightly confused. Inara laughed.

"They talked only of boys and court and scandals that evening. I nearly died of boredom."

"They did say you looked a bit anxious to get away," he said with a bit of a chuckle. "They based their talk on how you were dressed. Trust me; they're usually not that girlie. Mihoshi's amazing with a bow; Kimi can use a sword with both hands; and I don't know anyone beside my mother and yours who can top Lian with a glaive."

"I'd never have guessed," Inara confessed.

"They've learned to hide it. They're worried about shaming Grandfather and Father. When they're in the public eye, they want to act like proper princesses… whatever that is," he laughed again. "That's my sisters for you."

"Can I ask you a question?" Inara said after a moment. Jasson nodded.

"Your names; yours is so, well, Tortallan; your sisters' on the other hand?"

Jasson smiled and nodded. "Yamani names. Well, except Lian. She's more of a combination of both; but try saying her full name is a mouthful. Kimiko and Mihoshi, though are full Yamani names."

"Why?"

"It's a funny story really," Jasson told her, leaning back on the couch. "Have you got time?" She nodded in response, and Jasson smiled. "After Lian was born, Mother and Father realized that people would have a hard time saying her name. They decided that the rest of us would either be named for a Tortallan family member or a Yamani one.

"Father bet Mother that he could predict the gender of the next born child. If he guessed right, he could choose who to name the child after. If he was wrong, mother got to choose.

"Each time mother got pregnant, Father guessed boy. He was wrong the first two times, and right with me. Kimi's named for Mother's grandmother, and Mihoshi is for her great aunt."

"And you for Old King Jasson," Inara finished for him. Jasson smiled and nodded. They could hear the noises of the party getting louder. Maybe someone had finally realized that Jasson was missing. "You should go back," she told him standing up.

"I should, but it's so much nicer sitting and just talking to you. I'm going to miss you when Lord Raoul and I leave." He copied her.

"I'll miss you too," she confessed.

"Can I give you something; something so that you won't forget about me?"

"Jase, there's no way I could ever forget about you."

"Please?" he asked her, his eyes pleading. Inara couldn't refuse. She nodded. Jasson leaned forward and pulled her closer to him and then for the second time that evening, Inara felt someone's lips against her own.

Jasson's kiss was warmer than Yancy's, though. Actual emotion lay behind it as he clung to her for several moments before releasing her. He searched her eyes. Neither of them said anything. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," Jasson mumbled. "I'd hoped." Inara stared at him, still shocked.

"Please don't be sorry."

"You're not mad?" Inara shook her head. How could she be mad? She'd enjoyed it, hadn't she? She thought she did. It was all so confusing. Had he kissed her just to kiss her? Or did he kiss her for some other reason. "I've wanted to kiss you since, well, um… the tea service night, but there were so many people, and you're really not mad?" he asked again. Now people in the party were definitely looking for him. They could hear his father calling his name.

Inara stepped toward him and stood on her tip toes to place her lips against his. "I'm not mad," she told him when she pulled away. "I'll be mad if you don't come back," she told him. Jasson let a small smile cross his lips. He bowed to her.

"I'll go first," he told her, kissing her hand. Inara let their fingers linger together for a moment before he left the room. Once he was gone, she stood their touching her lips for a few moments. They tingled from the new way she had used them. She felt giddy inside, and much warmer than she had all night. With a happy sigh, Inara went to open the door. It swung open before she could touch it.

"There you are," Evan told her. "I've been looking for you."

"Please don't say you're going to kiss me too," she told him, as he took her arm and guided her back out into the well lit ball room.

"You and Jasson go missing and then Jasson reappears suddenly, smiling, and you're still no where to be found… and why would I kiss you?" Evan paused and stared at her, completely confused. Inara just smiled and walked towards their friends. "Inara! Tell me!"

"Did you hear I have a cat," she said, changing the subject.

"Inara!"

"His name is Boots; Or Sir Boots. You'll have to come by and meet him before you and Lady Keladry leave."

"You're purposely ignoring me."

"Did you say something?"

Evan just stared at her as she crinkled her nose and eyes at him and engaged herself in conversation with the rest of her friends. No need to say anything now. People would find out sooner or later.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well, for all of you who are sitting their blinking and saying to yourself: Oh Mithros, she didn't… guess what… I did. LOL. So yeah, I've been good for 1 entire book and four chapters of another. I can resurrect characters if I so desire. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about… you need to re-read TP's books.I have a bit of bad news. Writer's block got worse, not better, so chapter 5-? are not even started. Hopefully I won't get too far behind, but if I don't post next Monday, you all know why.Thanks for the reviews in advance,

Fateless Wanderer


	5. Revelations

Dear my readers,

**Author Note:**

Dear my readers,

Yes, I suck. I'm an evil, horrible, nasty person who should have updated a very, very long time ago. But I didn't. I can't explain in detail because my long absence has been due to a few personal reasons. I can say that I am alright at the moment. I was dealing with some things that weren't easy, but they're done now. At least left off in a place I could easily pick up from. I hope you'll all forgive me for abandoning Inara's story for so long. The random little reviews I've received over the past few months still meant the world to me. I'm pretty sure I haven't finished replying to all of them, and I don't think I'll get a chance to go back and handle that part, so I'm going to start with a clean slate. I'll reply to any new reviews after the posting of this long and hopefully eagerly awaited chapter. Once again, I want you all to know you have my deepest and most sincere apologies.

Sincerely, FatelessWanderer

* * *

-5-  
Revelations

_A young girl stood in the center of a camp. She's wasn't old enough to be considered a woman, but not young enough to be lumped in as a child. Snow lay on the ground in areas where it hadn't been trampled by the feet of hundreds of horses. At first she heard nothing, but slowly the sounds of the war camp began to come alive. She recognized the location, even though she'd only seen it on maps. It was a southern fort near the boarder of Tortall and Tyra. However, Inara only saw Tortall men, and the uniforms of people she didn't recognize. She knew the enemy was not the people of Tyra, but she didn't know who they were. _

_Smells began to mingle in with the sounds that the fort made. Inara could smell the cleaner that the soldiers and knights used on their armor in front of her. She cast her eyes ahead, finding a group of warriors assembling. Among them were several people she knew: Seth, a newly made, very green, knight, wearing his fief colors of yellow and green; as well as Yancy, Corin, Benton, and even Nick, dressed as squires and armed for battle. Try as she might, she couldn't see what colors they wore. She moved to join them, taking one step forward. _

_Something caught her ankle, and for a moment she shuddered, remembering the last time something had held her fast around the bottom of her leg. She cast her eyes down to meet the green-purple ones of Sir Boots. He was bigger than she remembered. The cat twinned around her legs and suddenly ran off in another direction. Inara turned and a sudden gust of wind smacked her in the face, forcing a new scent into her nose. _

_This one was a raw, almost metallic, rusty smell. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she identified but fresh and dried blood. The smell rose from a large white tent off to the right. The camp's infirmary. Screams of pain and agony filled the air around it. She hadn't noticed before. She'd been too focused on the war sounds in front of her. She hesitated. Surly she was needed for the battle. Benton and Corin were now watching her, waiting for her to join them. _

_Inara took another step toward them, but something tugged at her this time. Something that didn't want her to go forward. She turned toward the infirmary and the tugging stopped. Frowning, Inara started moving towards the tent. The battle sounds and smells grew less and less distinct, replaced by the air that reeked of blood and alcohol. Her ears registered individual moans and winces, along with the screams she'd heard before. _

_Inara pushed the flap aside and stepped into the tent. White light flared for a moment, blinding her, and then shrunk away, leaving Inara stunned for a moment. Before she had time to take in how many injured and dying occupied the tent, someone placed their hands on her shoulders, leading her toward a bed._

"_Good. You're here. We've been waiting for you. Get to work."_

_The voice was familiar, and rough. Not mean, just exhausted and worried, and holding out for a little bit of hope. Inara felt as though the voice thought she was that hope. She looked up for the source, but he was gone. _

_Frustrated, Inara pushed thoughts of his identity from her mind. She reached down and grabbed the injured man's hand, clutching it in one of her own. Her other grabbed the jade pendant hanging around her neck. She got to work._

_Hours, or at least what felt like hours later, Inara's entire body shook from exhaustion and something else that may have very well been excitement. Over the course of her time in the infirmary she had seen many familiar faces: Martin of Tameran, her aunt Kel, her brother Baird, Lord Raoul, her cousin Tobeis, Edmond of Disart, Baldin of Welner Creek, Asten, Sam, Rikash Salmalin, Sarralyn Salmalin, Gavin, and the last, Prince Jasson. She'd healed them all fully, although some had been on the verge of dying. She whipped her eyes, not knowing where the tears came from. _

_Suddenly someone was reaching for her hand. His voice was kind and gentle, and familiar again. Not the same voice as before, but still familiar, but possibly less so. She turned to look at him. He was a knight, judging from the armor he wore, but the sunlight behind his head obscured his face, hiding it from view. _

"_I've been looking for you. You did well here, but you're needed, Squire."_

The last word rang in Inara's ears, as she jerked forward, trying to grasp his hand. She landed on the floor, in a heap of blankets, and blinked her eyes open. Above her on the bed was Sir Boots, watching her, a mocking look in his own eyes.

_You woke me up_, he meowed at her, turning his tail and marching further back on the bed so she couldn't see him anymore. Inara just laughed a bit. For once, she'd had a fairly good dream. Even falling out of the bed couldn't put a damper on the fact that she'd seen herself in control of her power and a Squire. She just wished she could know if it would ever be real or not.

She pushed herself off the floor and gazed out the window. It was time to get up. Reluctantly, as she kind of wanted to try to go back to her dream, Inara began her morning exercises under the watchful eye of the little black cat resting on her bed. As she did, she watched him back. Things were different now, much more so than they'd been only twelve hours earlier.

Inara thought back to the ball from that night. She'd avoided Evan's questions the entire night, but she doubted he knew nothing. After all, she couldn't hide the smile she'd worn when she danced with Jasson. No one else seemed to notice, because she danced with all her friends, and Jasson made sure to dance with as many of the young ladies as he could, including Aislinn, who barely moved from the corner the whole night. Despite this, Inara knew Evan suspected something.

It didn't matter though because Jasson was gone. He'd told her that he and Lord Raoul were leaving several hours before dawn with Third Company. He'd promised her he'd come back. He had to if he was to be part of the Grand Progress King Jonathan had planned. It was scheduled to leave as soon as the Big and Little examinations for the pages were over. Along with his promise, he'd given her one more kiss in the shadows away from prying eyes. The whole thing had made her giggle and kiss him back. So much for not being old enough for boys, she thought as she stretched.

Lidia arrived at the usual time that morning and laid a few letters on the desk for Inara while the page was exercising. Boots had disappeared. Inara suspected he went and hid out with Gavin each morning. Inara didn't mind. She liked the time she spent alone.

Once she'd bathed and dressed in her practice clothes, she began to flip through her post. Baird had sent her a letter. He was to take his tests for mastery in only a few months. If he passed, he promised to be at her examinations that year to make up for missing the last two. A second letter was from her parents. It was just a bit of encouragement and a small allowance. He must have sent it before he arrived, as he was staying for several weeks, and probably could have just handed it to her. The last letter was tiny, and written on plain paper. There was nothing special about it, save the signature.

_Inara,_

_I can't stop thinking about last night. I knew this would happen once I kissed you. I hope you feel the same. I'll write again when I know where we'll be staying for the next few months and don't forget, I'll be back late April. Until then, keep this close. I'll miss you._

_Jasson._

Tucked in the plainly addressed envelope was a thin leather necklace threaded through an average sized ring with a sapphire. She'd seen Jasson wearing it often. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She pulled the band over her head and was happy to see the length let the ring hand just over her heart under her tunic, beside the jade she always wore. Inara rested her hand against it once and then left her room smiling.

* * *

"There's nothing to tell," Inara argued against Evan. She sat cross legged on his bed in the Squire's wing. Evan sat across from her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"There certainly is," the young man argued against her. "What happened in that room?"

"Why are you so certain something happened?"

"Because I've known Jasson longer than I've known you, and something changed in him after he left you." Inara sighed. She'd already confessed that she and Jasson had been alone, talking in the sitting room during the ball. She hadn't told him what else had happened. Jasson's ring felt warm beside her skin. Inara opened her mouth to retort. A harsh, rapid knocking at Evan's door interrupted them. Evan climbed off his bed and opened the door, ready to tell the intruder to get lost, but he froze when he saw Nick, panting, hands resting against his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Evan just raised his eyebrows.

"There you are," the second year exclaimed, his eyes locked on Inara, not Evan. "The whole palace is looking for you," he added.

"Me? Why?" she asked.

"No one will say, but Lord Padraig came looking in the pages wing himself. He asked us to find you. To tell you it's urgent," Nick added.

"Where?" Evan asked the boy, pulling Inara off the bed by her hand. Nick wheezed, still fighting for his breath. Had he been running the whole time?

"Dungeons, near the stairs beside the pages library," the younger boy said. Evan nodded and brushed past him.

"Stay here," he told Nick who nodded, and waved. He wasn't about to argue. "There's water in a pitcher on my desk," Evan added, and then before Inara knew it, Evan was dragging her.

"Slow down," she argued, but Evan didn't appear to be listening.

"He must have talked," her former sponsor answered, completely ignoring her.

"He? Who he?" she argued, still trying to get her hand free of his clutch.

"A hurrok. Lady Kel said they caught one. Mistress Daine's been trying to get him to talk since the attack," Evan explained as if it were common knowledge. They'd reached the stairs in record time. Inara frowned, remembering the day the Hurroks had attacked. It was the day she'd gotten Boots. She hadn't thought there were any immortals left alive, let alone that there should be a reason to get one to talk. Did the king think there was something really significant about the attack?

It didn't take Inara and Evan long to find Lord Padraig. He was waiting for them, or at least Inara at the bottom of the stairs. He gave Evan a look before nodding. He'd let the boy come. The training master turned and started down the hall. Inara walked beside him, finally succeeding in pulling her hand from Evan's. "I'm glad they found you," Lord Padraig told her. "I must say, when I realized trouble followed you, I didn't realize it would go this far," the training master told the girl, although he could have just been talking to himself. He didn't look at her. "Doubtless, Jesslaw has told you what he knows?" he asked the girl.

"Yes my lord," Inara answered. "Evan said you've got a Hurrok to talk about the attack."

"We did. Mistress Daine is with him at the moment."

"Forgive me, my lord, but what does it have to do with me?"

"In truth, that's what we would like to know," the training master told her, still leading her and Evan through a maze of corridors. He may have known where he was going, but Inara was certain she'd have been lost in moments. He paused outside a room and for the first time, met Inara's eyes squarely.

"Queenscove, this may be unnerving for you. Mithros knows it has unsettled some of the highest minds in the kingdom. I don't like it. I don't like bringing you here, but we need more answers." He rubbed his hand over his face like he usually did when he was upset or he had to say something he considered difficult. Inara nodded.

"When Mistress Daine finally got the hurrok to talk, he told her that he and his family, along with many others were actually sent here. The attack was not random. They were after something. A mission. They were supposed to collect something that they'd been told would be on the grounds of the royal palace. If they succeeded, well, Daine says they were promised something. He won't say what. If they failed, they'd have been punished. Killed more than likely."

"Who sent them, my lord," Inara squeaked. She had wanted to ask what they were sent to collect, but part of her mind really didn't want to know. Safer to find out who was giving the orders, although she doubted she'd like that answer either.

Lord Padraig frowned, and shook his head. Inara didn't think he'd answer at first, but then in a voice just barely audible, he told her "The Odocoileus."

Inara gasped. Evan frowned. How? Were the new immortals that intelligent? Could they manipulate and even have power over others? The Tortallans had already seen that they were intelligent when they took over Port Legann.

"Inara, I wouldn't bring you here, if I didn't think it was necessary," Lord Padraig told her. Inara nodded. She understood even without really knowing. The training master pushed the door open and ushered Inara through first.

In the darkness of the room, something large hissed and fought against the chains that held it pinned to the floor. Inara took an involuntary step back.

"It can't hurt you," Master Numair's voice told her. Inara's eyes fought to adjust to the room. He was right, the immortal couldn't hurt her. Or it would more than likely die if it tried. At the center of the large room, the Hurrok was shakled to the ground. Mistress Daine stood just out of its reach, Master Numair barely a foot away from her. Gavin was also present, his gift blazing around him as he tried to keep calm. Inara had never seen him that angry. Two other mages stood close by. Inara recognized them instantly as Sarralyn Salmalin and her brother Rikash. Rikash stood nearer his parents, but Sarra guarded the immortal closer toward Gavin. In addition to the Mages, there were six members of the Kings Army present, as well as a few knights. Inara recognized Sir Seaver, Seth's knight master, Lady Keladry, her father. The King stood just to the side of the door, his sword drawn and aimed toward the immortal. Behind him stood six more knights. On his right was Prince Roald, on his left Duke Gareth. Prince Jasson the elder, stood nearer his brother and father. Two more knights stood near him. At the very back, was Sir Lee. Inara met the knight's eyes for a moment and then turned back.

"Daine?" Sir Nealan spoke. Inara hadn't noticed that the Wildmage had her eyes closed.

"It's definitely her," the woman spoke. Inara felt herself shudder involuntarily. "He wants her more than anything."

"Alive?" Gavin asked. Daine nodded. She was fighting to keep her concentration maintained on the mind of the struggling immortal.

"He wants to bring her back to his masters. He wants to show them he succeeded."

"Even though he was begging to die moments ago?" The King asked her.

"Nothing else matters. He must bring the girl back to them, alive. Nothing else matters. Not even the pain they may still cause him. Even if they kill him themselves," Daine replied. Now Inara did shudder. She stepped closer toward Evan and Lord Padraig behind her. "I- must capture!" Daine suddenly lashed out. Numair caught her as she struggled to reach Inara. Everyone shifted. Daine shuddered in her husbands grasp and opened her eyes for the first time.

"Sorry," she replied simply. She adjusted herself and Numair released her.

"They took over?" Rikash asked his mother. The wildmage nodded. "How?"

"I don't know. They're controlling his thoughts. It started when Lord Padraig brought Inara in. I can't communicate with him now if it's that easy to loose myself just by talking."

"They made you want to capture me?" Inara squeaked out. Daine smiled gently at her.

"They did. But it wouldn't have worked. You're perfectly safe right now," the woman told her.

"You're not talking to him again," Numair told his wife. Daine just smiled and patted his chest, humoring him. "Jon!" Numair argued.

"We need her Numair," the king informed him. The master mage pouted, but didn't say anything.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Inara stated, and then realized her company. "Please, your majesties," she added, bowing toward the king and his sons.

King Jonathan smiled and nodded. "Not here. Sir Nealan, Lord Padraig, Master Gavin, if you'd be so kind?" he asked, obviously extending his invitation. The two men bowed. "Numair, you and Daine will stay here? With Sarra and Rikash of course?"

"Of course your majesty," Daine answered. Sarra and Rikash nodded. Numair muttered under his breath.

"Good," the king added. He turned and led the way out of the room. Inara's Aunt came too, collecting Evan in the process and steering him upstairs, murmuring to terrified and furious looking squire the whole time. Sir Nealan's mouth was a tight line, as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Inara followed, not noticing that the two princes, Duke Gareth, Sir Lee, and the other two knights followed in addition to Lord Padraig and Gavin.

King Jonathan led the group up another winding staircase. The passage led them to a wing of the palace Inara had never been to before. "The royal wing," her father leaned down and whispered in her ear. Inara nodded. That explained why she didn't recognize it. The king brought the group into a large room with a table and many chairs lining it. He sat at the head, with Duke Gareth and Prince Roald taking their places on either side of him. Inara followed her father to the very far end of the table, seating herself between him and Lord Padraig only when the King sat.

"This is troubling," King Jonathan began. "It's not unheard of for immortals to come to collect someone for others," he added.

"No, it's not," Jasson's father added. "I remember when Stormwings were sent as messengers to collect mother, Kalasin, and I at Pirates Swoop," he stated. "But that doesn't explain why the Hurroks would work for the Odocoileus."

"Or why the Queenscove girl," Prince Jasson added. So there it was. The Hurroks had been sent after her. She'd known it all along, but having it said aloud made it all the more real.

"No, it does," King Jonathan agreed.

"They're smart," one of the unknown knights spoke. Obviously he was respected at the table. No one turned to glare at him as if he'd spoken out of turn. "Is it possible they know of her touch?"

"That's one possibility, Alan," Duke Gareth answered and Inara knew immediately who he was. Most of the members of the King's personal counsel were known. Lady Alanna would usually occupy the chair where Roald sat as King's champion, opposite Duke Gareth, chief of the king's counsel. As Roald was present for this discussion, it made sense that a member of his own counsel and guard would be present. And Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop was one of the highest on that counsel. That meant that the other knight would be a member of Prince Jasson's counsel, more than likely of equal rank to Sir Alan.

"But it still doesn't make sense as to why the Odocoileus would want Inara," Lord Padraig commented.

"Master Gavin, has there been progress with Inara's control?" the king asked the magician. Gavin looked at Inara.

"She can tell you better than I, your majesty," he said. The king directed his gaze to Inara. She glared at her teacher, wishing he would do the talking. Sir Nealan gave her the slightest nod of encouragement.

"I've healed on purpose, your majesty," Inara croaked out. "The first time on the day of the attack. I saved a kitten who had attacked a hurrok by himself. I've done so a few more times."

"Where is this kitten now?"

"He lives with me, your majesty," Gavin jumped in, saving Inara from the need to lie. "I didn't want Inara to be separated from him."

"I wish to see him later," he added. "I want the whole story." King Jonathan paused a moment and looked over Inara. "Anything else?"

"I… I've done it a few more times your majesty," Inara explained of her practice in the weeks between the attack and Midwinter. "I can't stop healing completely, only control it once it's started, and then only barely. It still gets away from me sometimes," she told him.

"So you're still healing against your will?" the king asked.

"Yes your majesty."

"Is it wise to let her continue her knight training?" The question startled Inara. She knew it would probably come up. She looked up and met Prince Jasson's eyes. "I'm sorry, page Inara, I'm just worried." She shrugged and looked down.

"She still has time before she's a squire," Prince Roald told his younger brother.

"But by allowing it, you're putting the palace in danger," the youngest Conte argued. "Besides, you're getting her hopes up. It's doubtful any knight will ever take her as a squire."

Sir Nealan growled under his breath. He'd take his daughter if necessary, and she knew it, but she wouldn't learn what she wanted that way.

"You doubt any knight could look past the danger and see a challenge?"

"Only you would see the girl as a challenge, Lee," the prince growled. The unknown knight on his right, placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Inara met the man's eyes. He was a big knight with bright red hair and freckles. He looked familiar. "I'm fine, Matthew," Jasson told the man. The knight removed his hand, but didn't speak.

"I hardly think I'm the only one, Jasson."

"Lee," Roald spoke before his brother could open his mouth. "This is a matter to be debated later." Sir Lee instantly closed his mouth and looked down at his hands as if he'd been rebuked. Inara watched. "Besides, Inara isn't getting her hopes up, is she?" he asked, smiling at her. Inara shook her head.

"No your majesty."

"I thought not. My son has informed me she is just as worried and yet is still working hard on her training, both as a knight and a mage."

"I've heard the same," the still unknown knight finally spoke. He too smiled at Inara. "Benton tells me she almost works too hard," he added. Inara smiled a tiny thank you. Benton's father, Sir Matthew of Naxen, son of Duke Gareth, winked at her.

"Either way, that is not the argument," King Jonathan stated. "And the palace is the safest place for Page Inara, especially since we don't know exactly why the Odocoileus want her. No one can argue that," he added, looking pointedly at his youngest son. Prince Jasson nodded. "Page Inara, I don't want you worrying about this. You must focus on your studies. This is a matter for those of who are sworn to protect you, do you understand?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Good," King Jonathan spoke. "You may go," he told her. Inara stood and bowed, before hurrying out into the hall. Gavin, her father, and Lord Padraig followed her.

"Queenscove," the training master called, stopping her. Inara turned and looked at him. "The king didn't ask you to keep this to yourself, but," he started. Inara nodded.

"I won't spread the word."

"You may inform your friends. I know Squire Evan will probably have told them something was going on. King's Reach may not be able to survive without knowing," he added with a hint of a smile. "I know it will be hard not to worry, but I want you to know, you're safe here." Inara tried to smile back. She knew that. But how many people might die because of her presence here.

"Yes my lord," she told him. The training master nodded and left. Sir Nealan instantly hugged Inara close as soon as his back was turned. "I'm fine, Papa," she told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Lies," he added, holding her tightly. "We'll figure this out, Narie," he promised.

"I know," Inara answered. "I don't doubt it."

"And you will be a squire, and a knight," he added. Inara just nodded, wanting to trust his words like she did growing up. He kissed the top of her head. "I'd best go let your mother know. I'll do my best to keep her away," he added with a smile. Inara smiled back and hugged him before he left.

"Inara?"

"I'm fine, Gavin."

"I don't doubt it."

"You think they're after the Touch?"

"I think Sir Alan may be right, yes."

Inara just nodded. "I'll come by for an hour of meditation after service tonight," she told him. Gavin nodded and let her go. It felt better to know that someone wasn't going to tell her that it was going to be fine.

* * *

Inara did as Lord Padraig thought she should. She told her friends. Not that night, even though they were persistant. There was too much going on. She had to rush back to her room and bathe and dress in time to make it to table service. She ate dinner hurriedly that night, even though she was exhausted, and then ran the entire length of the way to Gavin's rooms where she spent a while meditating.

Inara finally sat all her friends down the following afternoon when she could no longer stand their nagging. Not that she blamed them. They were worried, and they cared about her. She couldn't fault them for that.

They'd taken the news better than she thought. Benton was glad to hear his father had spoken up for her. No one mentioned the fact that her training had been in question. Instead, they focused on how to help her train harder, at least her Touch wise. No one doubted her abilities as a page. Sam, Seth (who'd returned that morning) and Evan promised to meditate with her. Yancy, Nick, Asten, Corin and Benton all swore they'd come straight to her even with the smallest injuries. Nick volunteered to fence against Asten and bring his wounds straight to her. Inara couldn't have loved them more than she did at that very moment. All of them were worried about the fact that the Odocoileus were after her.

Everyone left the room quietly, until finally it was just Inara and Evan sitting quietly in her room. Evan looked up at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. Evan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

Evan winced. "We've got another month. Lady Keladry's been given orders to go to Fort New Hope with your Da. I'm not looking forward to it. Everywhere we've gone, we've been attacked by immortals. I'm pretty sure the boarder isn't any different."

Inara shuddered. She hated thinking about her friends out on patrols. She worried about them all. At least she could keep her eyes on those that were pages. What good was her Touch if half the people she wanted to protect were too far away for her to reach. Evan let a small grin touch his face. "Even with all this, you're more worried about the rest of us?" he laughed, putting two fingers beneath her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Jasson'll be alright Pup. He's got Lord Raoul with him, and he's not too shabby with a sword either," Evan told her.

"You know, then?"

"Of course I do," he said, touching the second band around her neck. Inara tugged Jasson's ring out and held it out to him. Evan studied it for a moment and whistled, before letting it set back down.

"What?"

"He definitely means it," Evan told her. "The ring is really special. It's a tradition King Jonathan started. Each male member of the royal family has one. Well, when they reach the age of sixteen. Jasson must have gotten this last night."

"Wow."

"That's not all," Evan added. "King Jonathan gave his to Queen Thayet when Princess Lian was born and Prince Roald gave his to Princess Shinkokami a few weeks before they were married. Prince Jasson the elder still wears his, as do his sons, and Jasson's other cousins. It's rumored that even Prince Liam still wears his."

"Oh," Inara blurted out, pondering the real meaning of the ring.

"Don't get me wrong Pup," Evan told her suddenly. Inara looked up and met his eyes. "I'm glad Jasson gave it to you."

"He said he'd come back," Inara confided in Evan. The squire nodded and hugged her around the shoulders like her brothers would have done if they were there.

"Than he will," Evan told her. "Go get ready for service. Master Oakbridge will kill you if you're late, and Nick will have a heart attack," he added, grinning. "Besides, I love how you still have to look like a fruit cake and I don't." Inara let out an astounded shriek and punched him hard in the shoulder, before sending him out of her. Boys. They always had to ruin the good moments.

* * *

The rest of Midwinter services went by in a blur and life at the palace returned to some semblance of normal. Evan, Seth, and Yancy were all gone again by the time February rolled around. Inara was never asked about the Hurrok attack, and no one mentioned it to her. She returned to working harder on controlling her Touch, but that didn't really do any good. She still had the same amount of control over it as she had back in December. Still, she remained determined.

The only changes were the addition of weights to the older pages harnesses, a switch to tilting lessons, and the addition of two first years and two second year to the extra fencing lessons in the evenings. Lord Padraig also reinstated the extra strategy lessons for the fourth years in the evenings, but Inara was unable to attend as she spent ever available minute working with Gavin on her touch.

Other than these things, Inara felt a few changes of her own. She no longer felt giddy when ever she was around Sam. Sure he was still as handsome, still as sweet, and she still loved him as her best friend, but whenever she thought of his blue-green eyes, she ended up comparing them to the piercing sapphire of Jasson's. Whenever he touched her, Inara thought back to Jasson's hands or the touch of his lips against hers.

Jasson had written her in the middle of January. Third Company would spend the remaining months until the Progress assisting villages in the Royal Forest. He begged her to write back when she could. He'd been informed about the discovery of the Odocoileus sending the Hurroks after her, and he was angry. He vowed he'd kill every single one of the deer bodied bastards if only he could find them. Almost a year after the battle with the seven pages, the immortals had still not been seen anywhere, yet people continued to disappear as they had ever since the Odocoileus begun appearing.

Jasson had asked for a second favor from her besides her promise to write him back. He wanted to tell their friends about them. He figured that some of them would know already, or suspect, and he didn't like keeping it a secret. Inara had thought about it for a while, before she finally wrote back and agreed. It made no sense to hide it. She just wasn't sure when he'd tell them, but she'd tried not to think about it too much.

Inara went about her usual business, always watching her friends, waiting for some hint that they knew about her feelings for Jasson. Nothing ever changed. She began to doubt that Jasson had the courage to tell them. Maybe they'd kill him for kissing the Pup.

February thirteenth dawned just as dreary and cold as any other February morning, despite that even Inara couldn't help but wear smile as she approached the table where all her friends were already seated at breakfast. All but the three first years sat hunched over whispering frantically to one another. Matt, Thom, and Aislinn all gave her nervous, hesitant smiles.

"Good morning, everyone," Inara said, ignoring them and sliding into an empty seat next to Corin. "Happy fourteenth birthday, cousin," she laughed kissing him on the cheek. Corin spun to glare at her, clutching a letter in his hand.

"Where do you get off kissing Jasson?" he growled, holding the letter up and pointing at it with his other hand. Asten had his hands folded over his chest, one eyebrow raised waiting for her explanation as well. Nick, Sam, and Benton busted out laughing as Inara groaned and dropped her head to the table.

"Why me," she moaned, wondering if ignoring them long enough would cause them all to disappear.

"Inara!" Corin hissed.

"He kissed me," Inara argued.

"Do your brothers know?"

"No," Inara shouted, suddenly worried he'd tell them. She searched his face frantically as she looked up.

"You should tell them," he added, before sighing.

"So, is Jasson a good kisser?" Benton asked, teasing.

"Did he make you swoon," Sam added.

"Are you going to be all giggly and girly now?" Nick put in. Inara rolled her eyes at them all. She looked at Asten, wondering when he'd chime in. She couldn't help notice he looked a bit angry, but then he smiled and shook his head.

"When's the wedding pup? Will you have a bouquet of dog biscuits?"

"I bet two nobles her children have puppy tails," Corin added. Inara pushed his bowl of oatmeal into his face.

"I hope you have a lousy birthday," she told him, scooping a bit of her own breakfast into her mouth, and ignoring all the comments and giggles she got from her friends. Jasson was going to pay for telling them when he was nice and safely away from their criticisms. He though Odocoileus were bad. He hadn't seen Inara when she was mad.

* * *

**Author note:** I know it's shorter than they usually are, but I wanted so badly to get this up for you guys. It has not been proofed. I apologize again for taking so long. At the current moment I can't tell you how often updates will take place. I doubt they'll be regular for a long time, as I'm still dealing with some things, but hopefully this will show you that I'm not going to disappear for ever. I hope you enjoyed, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Surprises

**Author's Note:**

Well, it's been two and a half years almost since my last update, so I definitely think I've got to do one of those Dear Reader author notes.

I really should apologize for the insanely unfair length of a delay in this update. And while this is a full chapter (albeit, slightly on the shorter side) I can not promise that it will me regular updates. What it does mean is that I am indeed back and that I will NEVER give up on Inara's story. She is my baby, as are her friends, and I can't abandon her story.

That said, for those of you who care, I'll explain my absence. For those of you who don't, go ahead and skip to the story. It won't offend me. Anyway, my last update was august 6, 2008. I had just finished college, and was starting to work full time at a retail store. At the same time, my best friend and goddaughter were living with us, but she'd recently begun talking about moving back up North, so the first reason for my absence is wanting to spend time with them. The second reason happened on august 20, 2008. I begun dating a wonderful man. He occupied a very large amount of my free time. But I can't blame him, because on December 15, 2008, he asked me to marry him. So yes, the second reason for my absence is that I got engaged. So, between work and a fiancée, I had little time for writing. At the same time, I began applying to graduate schools. I was accepted and begun my studies for a Master of Science in Biology at Appalachian State University in the fall of 2009. So for the remainder of the time I have been doing classes, research, writing a thesis, and planning a wedding (which funny enough will be on august 6, 2011 – three years after the day I last updated The Magician's Apprentice). So there you have it. The complicated reason for my absence, and the reason I can not promise regular updates. But I do promise, not to take a two year break ever again. The story even has the support of the man who caused me to shift my attention. He's happy to consider Inara and her friends as our children, and may even give me input from time to time (though he sadly has not read any of her universe, so we'll see how constructive he can be). If you're a new comer, welcome. If you've been with me a while, welcome back. I've missed you all.

Enjoy

Fateless Wanderer

* * *

- 6 -

Surprises

By the end of February, Inara's friends had finally started to lay off her about Jasson. She had just ignored their teasing, assuring them that if that was the way they treated young women, it wasn't a surprise none of them had found anyone yet. That silenced all but Nick, who just told her he'd get a girl when he was ready to grow up, which he wasn't yet.

"Dreaming of Jasson again?" Nick asked her one morning, sliding into the seat beside her during breakfast when she appeared particularly out of it.

Inara smiled and yawned and shook her head. As much as she wished she could say that it was the Prince that was on her mind, in reality it was her touch and the thing with the hurrok. Inara didn't tell her friends, but she agreed with Sir Alan and Gavin. Those things wanted her Touch. There was no other reason that made even the remotest amount of sense. Still, how they knew about it bothered her.

Sure twelve Odocoileus were present last May, but the pages had managed to kill four, and the Queen's Rider group that came to their rescue had killed the rest. So how on earth word of what Inara could do had reached the immortals was the puzzling thing of all to her.

"Aww, admit it pup, you can't get him out of your mind. You luuuvvvv him," Nick swooned, laughing.

Inara sighed. "You boys never learn, do you," she giggled.

"Learn what?"

"That I'm faster than you," she replied, simultaneously picking up his bowl of oatmeal and pressing it into his face. "Nick, I think you'd best go clean up. Lord Padraig won't be happy if you show up to training looking like that," she laughed.

Sam and Corin were shaking their heads. The twins and Aislinn just hid small girns, while Benton and Asten couldn't help but laugh out loud at the poor boy.

"Nick?" Sam asked ignoring the laughter around them.

"What?" The twelve year old retorted, sweeping the food out of his eyes and glaring at Inara.

"She's right, you know. You don't learn," Sam told him as he and Corin finally joined in laughing.

Even Nick had to smile as he sighed and nodded, and then excused himself to go clean up as Inara suggested. "I'll get you back, pup," he promised, causing Inara just to grin and wave at him over her shoulder as he left, before turning back to the rest of the group.

"So what is on your mind?" Corin asked her, shoveling more food into his mouth.

"You won't like it if I told you," she replied, realizing that all eyes were on her now. She looked up at each of them. "Well, you won't," she added, promising them.

"Tell us," Asten told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Inara just looked up at him. Ever since they'd found out about Jasson, Asten had been touching her a lot. Not in different ways than he had before, just more often. And Inara had started to figure out what it meant. Although, she wasn't completely sure. She smiled up at him sweetly before shifting her body casually so that his hand fell off but she didn't have to remove it herself.

"The Odocoileus."

"Inara they haven't been seen in almost a year," Corin told her, shaking his head.

"But they're still around. And they want me. I told you what happened in that dungeon. I told you what was said in the King's conference room."

"That doesn't mean…"

"Yes it does, Corin. Gavin agreed with Sir Alan, and well, so do I."

"But how, pup?" Benton asked. "How could they know?"

Inara shrugged and shook her head. "That's what I can't figure out." She picked up her empty bowl and stood up. "Come on, or we'll be late," Inara told them, forcing a small smile on her face before she walked off, leaving the rest of the group behind her.

* * *

Inara's friends didn't ask her about what she was thinking after that day. And unfortunately, into March, Inara and Gavin were no closer to figuring it out. Granted, Gavin wouldn't let her dwell on it. According to him, controlling her Touch was more important, and everyone else she talked to seemed to agree, even Jasson.

Inara was leaning on a fence on the practice courts one Sunday while Asten and Sam were practicing the new pattern Sir Padraig was having them master during their extra lessons when a first year page ran out onto the court carrying a letter in his hand.

"Page Inara," the boy shouted, running towards them, out of breath. He handed her a sealed envelope he'd been carrying. It was marked urgent. Inara thanked the boy, who nodded and trotted off, back to whatever it was he'd been doing when someone had asked him to fetch the letter to her.

"Who's it from?" Sam asked her, as he and Asten took a break and joined her at the fence.

"Jasson," Inara told them, breaking the seal and reading over the letter quickly. When she finished, her face was blank. Without a word, she handed the letter to Sam.

"_Dear Narie,_

_I didn't want to write you and tell you this, but I couldn't justify keeping it a secret. I will always tell you the truth, just as you told me about that hurrok. I hope you're still being brave and leaving figuring out the puzzle to Masters Gavin and Numair. You need to focus on your Touch. You need to get it under control. I know you can do it._

_But that's not the point of this letter. Inara, I don't think I will make it to your little examinations. I won't be fit to ride a horse for a while, and the roads are too muddy for wagons where we are. Please don't be afraid. I assure you, the Own's healers say I'll be fine, just not fine enough in time for April. It was stupid of me really. Lord Raoul allowed me to lead a scouting party. We were on foot. I didn't notice the trap until we'd walked into it. The bandits that have been pillaging the nearby village. They ambushed us. Narie, they dug a 12 foot pit! Which is of course what I fell into and fractured both my legs. Master Hakuin would be so proud. I couldn't have fallen properly if I wanted to, the pit was only three feet wide._

_No one died. But they could have, and it would have been my fault. Lord Raoul says he's just glad I'm alive, but I know he's disappointed. And now I've disappointed you. I never wanted to hurt you Narie._

_I promise you I will be home as soon as the healers say I can ride, or we can get a wagon through all this muck. I had wanted to say this in person, but I can't wait any longer. I love you, Inara. With all of my heart._

_And as I'm sure this will reach you somewhere near the twentififth, Happy Birthday._

_Jase."_ Sam finished reading the letter out loud and looked over at Inara. She was sitting on the ground, sword at her feet. Asten's face was blank. Before Sam could say anything, he walked away. The younger boy let him go. "Are you alright, pup?"

"He loves me?" It was more of a question than a statement. "And Asten, oh…"

"Apparently so," Sam told her, sitting down beside her. "Evan told me he gave you his ring."

Inara nodded and pulled out the leather band she wore underneath her shirt, and showed it to him.

"Do you love him?"

Inara looked up at him. He said it so matter of factly. He smiled in response to her questioning look. "My Ma, she um… figured out I was… um, this summer there was a girl at the fief. Old family friend. Ma caught me watching her." Inara opened her mouth to argue, but Sam shook his head. "She pulled me aside, told me that I shouldn't lurk in the shadows. If I liked a girl, I should tell her. If I didn't, someone else might tell her they liked her first. But if she didn't like me back, well, than I needed to respect her opinion. I'd need to back off.

"What I'm saying is, well, Asten likes you too Inara. You know that as well as the rest of us. I mean, we all like you," he stated, stumbling over his words. He'd been staring at his hands, but now he looked up at her. Inara looked up from her sword and met his eyes. "I just means he likes you like a man's supposed to like a lady. But he waited to long, and Jasson told you first. But Asten, well, he thought maybe he could change your mind since he was here and Jasson wasn't. Guess he realizes Jasson's more serious than he thought.

"But none of this matters," Sam added. "It's your choice. If you don't love Jasson back, you've got to tell him so he can respect your opinion. And well, if you do, then we'll all support you, including Asten."

"You think?" Inara asked him.

"Yeah, he'll be alright," Sam told her with a small smile, as he hugged her around the shoulders. "So do you love him?"

"I think I do," Inara told him. Sam just nodded.

"Alright, enough girly talk. Let's practice. I want to see how many times I end up on the ground," he laughed. Inara grinned and stood up, grabbing her sword and following him onto the practice court. More than ever, she was positive this was why Sam was her best friend of the pages.

* * *

"I can't do this," Inara asserted, opening her eyes and staring at Gavin from her seat on the floor, legs crossed. Boots sat next to her, tail curled around his body and his paws tucked under. He just blinked his green and purple eyes at her, but otherwise didn't show that he even heard her speak, though she's shouted.

Gavin just shook his head from his seat at his desk. "You've done it before. The proof's right next to you. You're distracted."

"Oh course I'm distracted," she retorted, throwing her hands up in the air and startling Boots. The cat growled and moved to a safer distance away. "There's so much else to think about. And now it feels like I never healed on purpose before. I feel like I'm back to square one."

Gavin signed and stood up. He stretched and shut the book he'd been studying on his finger, before walking over to her. Inara just stared at him, her heart ached slightly. He reminded her so much of Evan with his finger in his book. She missed her friend. His last letter had been very brief, although he'd assured her he was well.

"Inara, you're not concentrating," Gavin said, kneeling in front of her and snapping her out of her thoughts. She blinked.

"I am!" she growled.

"You're not," Gavin stated simply.

"What do you know," she shouted, launching to her feet and glaring at him. Her action caused him to teeter on his heals and fall backwards. "Your balance is atrocious," she told him, glaring, arms crossed over her chest.

"At least I can control my power," he shot back at her, pushing himself to his feet and standing over her. Inara's face faultered for a moment, before she shoved her emotions behind her Yamani mask, something she very rarely did. Like her mother and her Aunt Keladry, Inara knew how to compose her face so no emotions showed, but Inara hated to use it unless she was in the company of her Yamani relatives. In Tortall, it wasn't frowned on to show your emotions, and Inara only did so now because she couldn't let Gavin know he'd actually managed to get under her skin. Unfortunately, Gavin knew her by now. And they both knew how to push one another's buttons. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"It's true," Inara said plainly, shrugging, still keeping her mask in place.

_He's a dolt_ Boots meowed, twinning around her ankles, waving his tail in the air like a banner. _Actually, he's below a dolt, _the cat added. His comment and comfort was enough to break Inara's resolve, and she smiled slightly. _But he does know what he's talking about. Listen to him._

Inara nodded in response to Boots, although Gavin would think she was accepting his apology. She looked up at her teacher. "I don't get it. Why could I do it before? I healed Boots, and Benton's broken finger, not to mention all the other times. And then suddenly it's like the ability is just gone."

"You're stressed. You have been since the day with the hurrok," Gavin told her, running his hand over his face as Inara shrugged and cast her eyes down at her feet. "Why are you letting it bother you? There are grown men out there working to solve it, protecting you. Why can't you leave it at that?"

"Because I'm a page, Gavin," She retorted, walking away from him and sitting on his study's window seat. She pulled her knees against her chest and cast her eyes out on the grounds, the small dying plant she'd been trying to heal forgotten beside Gavin's feet. The mage picked it up and set in on the desk before walking towards her. "Do you understand what that means?"

"You want to play with swords?" Gavin retorted. "Mithros only knows why you put your body through it. Even before we discovered your Touch."

"You're a dolt," she told him, as Boots jumped into her lap and started purring his agreement. "It means I'm supposed to be learning to protect others. I'm not supposed to be the one getting protected. And I definitely don't like that people are putting their lives on the line, for me!"

"I'm sure you don't. But, what good will it do them if you don't master your power? What good will it do you? You've said it yourself, you won't be allowed your shield until you can prove you can control it."

"My shield?" Inara snorted. "Gavin, I won't be allowed to be a squire, at least not a real squire, unless I learn to control it."

"Well, then you need to focus on that. Leave the hurrok and his friends to His all supreme powerful showoff big headed…"

"Still not getting along with Master Numair?" Inara asked, smiling up at him, glad to move the topic of herself. Gavin stared at her for a oment. "What? The whole palace knows he can't stand you either. Might have something to do with Sarra?"

"How?"

"I'm a page. We know stuff," she giggled, feeling a little more relaxed than she had been a few minutes before. "Besides, I saw you."

"When?"

"The night of Prince Jasson's ball," she told him. "I recognized your nose," she laughed. "Though the cloaks you and Sarra were wearing were a good idea. I don't think anyone else noticed."

"It's none of your business you know," Gavin told her, sitting down beside her and scratching Boots behind the ears.

"I suppose not," she agreed.

"You know, if you paid as much attention to your Touch as you do everything else, and I don't mean studying it, but actually paying attention to your power, maybe control wouldn't be so hard."

"You mean if I stop worrying about the Odocoileus?"

"Exactly," Gavin replied. "How about the rest of the week off?" he added, walking over to his desk and rummaging through it. He pulled out a small note book. "For the rest of the week, I want you to pay attention to your Touch. Write down everything you notice, feel, see, anything that happens. Anything you heal, what happens if you choose to meditate. Lets get to know your power, and we'll go from there," he told her, slamming the door closed. The bang was followed by a string of curses eliciting from his mouth, as the young mage bounced up and down, shaking three fingers at once before he so unelegantly stuffed them in his mouth, sucking on them in an attempt to numb the pain.

Inara laughed and rolled her eyes, before going over to him. She pulled his hand from his mouth, and closed her eyes, slipping into her mediation. Ever since finding Boots, Inara had no trouble finding the pain. And only recently had her power not come to her beck and call. Now, she pushed every other thought out of her mind and willed the power forward. As she nudged it into Gavin's bruised hand, she wrapped it carefully around his hand and severed the strand that she visualized attached to the white green pool of light that symbolized her power. Just before she finished, Inara did something she had never done before while healing. She opened her eyes.

Gavin's hand was surrounded by a bright white light that was tinged green. The same color she visualized in her mind. Everything near the two of them glimmered and shone. Behind her, Boots had his paws covering his eyes.

"Oh," Inara breathed, surprised and astonished at the same time. Just as she finished the light disappeared. She peered up at Gavin.

"Only ten minutes. I thought you said you couldn't focus," Gavin told her smirking.

"Someone I know gave me some good advice," Inara replied. "And, he also gives me plenty of chances to practice."

"Very funny," Gavin retorted, bending his fingers. The bruise that had been forming was gone, and they weren't even stiff. "Good job. Good as new."

"Does it always glow like that?"

"Glow like what?" Gavin asked her. "The light?"

"Well, yeah, and the glimmer."

"There's a glimmer?" Gavin stated, surprised. "Perhaps only you can see it," he told her, handing her the note book, and smiling.

Inara sighed and nodded. She took the note book, and grabbed her bag. "I'll be back to work on the plant tomorrow," she stated, as the bell rang around her.

"I gave you the week off."

"I didn't give myself the week off," she retorted, disappearing out the door, Boots following in her wake.

* * *

"So, Inara's room tonight?" Corin stated two nights later at supper, causing the girl to look up from her supper.

"My room? We were in my room last week," she stated.

"We like your room, remember," Benton argued.

"Besides, everyone else had their turns," Nick told her. "Including Thom, Matt, and Ace," he added, noting the three first years who sat at the end of the table in a deep conversation.

"What'd we do?" Thom said as the three of them looked up at the sound of their name.

"Why would you think you did something?" Sam asked his sponsee. The younger boy just grinned in response. Sam shook his head. "Whatever it is, I suggest you don't," he added, pretty sure that he definitely didn't want to know. "Anyway, please, pup?"

"Yeah. Your room is the best for studying," Corin told her.

"Why's that? Someone give me a good reason, and maybe I'll agree."

"Pup," Benton stated, smiling. "We've been over this. It's the way your woman smell mixes with our men smells."

"Aislinn has a woman smelling room?"

"I have a what?" the first year asked. The three were now listening.

"Our friends believe the rooms belonging to female pages have a different smell."

"A woman smell," Benton told the first year.

"He's right though," Asten spoke up from his seat nearer the first years. Since Inara had gotten Jasson's letter, Asten hadn't really spoken to her. His words now, caught her attention. She looked up and met his eyes. "Your room does smell good, pup. Please?"

"Oh, alright," Inara caved, knowing that at that moment she'd do anything to have Asten be her friend again. She pushed her finished plate away and stood up. "If we'll be studying in my room, I need to straighten up a bit," she told them, smoothing her dress out as she stood.

"I'll come with you," Asten told her. Inara smiled and followed him to put their trays up, before stepping out into the hallway.

They walked in silence for a few moments. Two sets of dress shoes clacking against the stone flooring. In the quiet both pages heard the sound of two pairs of padded feet join them. Asten looked down first, and Inara followed his gaze.

"Hello Boots," Inara told him.

_Evening_ the cat responded. To Asten it sounded like a mew, but Inara knew better.

"Strange the effect Mistress Daine has on the animals, isn't it?" Asten asked her, shaking his head in disbelief. He didn't know Inara could understand the feline. Inara just smiled and nodded in return. "Listen, Inara, I wanted to apologize."

"No need," she told her friend. "It's forgotten, so long as you're my friend again."

"I never stopped being your friend. I just, well, I guess I was upset I couldn't be more," he told her simply. It was easy to be honest with her.

"Asten, I love you like a brother. Is that enough?" she asked.

"It is," he told her, slipping his arm over her shoulder to hug her the way he used to.

"Good. And how about this, no more apologizing to me."

"Yeah, I seem to end up having to do that a lot," Asten replied.

"So stop doing things that make you need to," Inara told him simply. Asten nodded.

"How's the touch coming," he told, making small talk as they walked. Inara replied happily. She was glad to be having a real conversation with Asten, even if it was about the most annoying aspect of her life at the current moment. Still, it was nice to just talk.

It didn't take long for the two pages to reach their rooms. Inara was putting the key in her door, while Asten was doing the same at his room directly across the hall when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Inara's eyes went wide, realizing that Boots was sitting directly at her feet as two knights approached them. She knew them both but not well enough to know if they would turn in her newest friend. Silently she cursed the cat. He normally did so much better about only being around her in public when they were alone. Boots had an uncanny sense for disappearing before anyone ever noticed him.

"Ah, good. I'd hoped I'd find a page or two," the taller of the two knights spoke as they approached the two pages. Inara turned the lock in her door so it locked again. If the knight was happy to see pages, it meant he needed an errand run.

"How can we be of service, Duke Gareth?" Inara asked Benton's grandfather, bowing as was proper for a page to a duke. "Sir Alanna?" Inara remained in her bow for the lady knight as well. Unlike her aunt, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, never claimed the distaff boarder, and thus went by the masculine title of sir more often than not. Still, she was the kings champion, so it wasn't likely anyone would dare insult her for it. Asten was beside her, bowing as well. If only Master Oakbridge could have seen them. Maybe he'd be proud.

"I'm in need of someone to fetch a letter to Duke Baird in the healer's wing. You're his granddaughter, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes your grace," Inara replied. "I can take it to him."

"Wait," Sir Alanna interjected, stopping her friend from handing the letter to the girl. Inara frowned at her, following her gaze to the small black fluff ball seated at her feet. Inara wanted to kick him. "Hollyrose, right?" she asked the fourth year page.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Could you run the letter? I'd like to talk to Page Inara," Sir Alanna told her friend more than the pages.

"The things I do for you," Duke Gareth told her, shaking his head. "Very well. I need a reply," he told the boy, handing him the letter. You'll find me here or in my office if I'm not detained to long."

"I'll detain you as long as I'd like, Gary," the female knight retorted. Asten snorted a laugh, took the letter, and bowed, before dashing off as quickly as he could.

"You wished to speak to me, Sir?" Inara asked. She'd never had a full conversation with the famous Lioness before.

"I wanted to ask you about your cat," the woman told her, eyes still locked on the cat.

"He's not mine," Inara lied. "He's my teachers. Master Gavin. Boots is the first creature I healed on purpose, sir. He's rather attached to me."

"I'd bet," Duke Gareth told her. "Can I hold him?" Inara nodded.

"Why do you call him Boots?" Sir Alanna asked, watching her friend pick up the feline. Her purple eyes never left the small body.

"Oh," Inara said with a smile. He's all black except her white fact feet," she replied, pointing at the feline's hind legs, that were exposed as the taller knight held him up, studying his face.

"Oh," Sir Alanna said, sounding slightly disappointed. She smiled at the girl. "A special name then for a special cat," she told the girl.

"He's rather unique actually," Inara started. "I've never seen a cat who had eyes like…"

"Alanna!" Duke Gareth interrupted the girl. The man passed the kitten over to his friend.

"Mithros!" the lady knight exclaimed.

_Hello again_ the small feline mewed, causing the woman to drop him. Naturally the feline landed on his feet. Inara's eyes went wide. She'd heard Boots speak and knew he hadn't been talking to her.

"Alanna are you ok," Duke Gareth asked his friend, pressing his hands against her shoulders. Sir Alanna had her head in her hands.

"I'm fine Gary. Just confused," she told him, looking up. "Really, I'm fine. Go to your office. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" he asked her, concern on his face. He'd thought the cat's eyes were strange, but he hadn't been able to place it. But the way Alanna reacted to the cat, had him worried.

Suddenly Boots launched himself off the floor and onto the woman's shoulder where he settled himself and stared at the Duke, who's eyes instantly went wide, his memory clicking.

"Yes Gary, I'm sure," his friend told him, smiling slightly. Gary gulped and nodded. It was just a little too weird for him. "Jon's not going to believe this," he muttered, before turning and walking down the hall. "I don't believe it," he added, just loud enough for them to hear.

Inara had watched the entire exchange silently, slightly horrified, especially when her bold cat had not only spoken to the lady knight, but had the audacity to jump on her and curl up on her shoulder. He didn't even do that to her, knowing he was more than likely to get pushed off.

For her part, Sir Alanna practically ignored the girl, except to ask to be allowed in the room. Inara had immediately opened the door and allowed the woman to enter before her. Sensing that Sir Alanna wanted privacy, Inara shut the door and locked it behind her. She'd have to explain to her friend later if they arrived and she was still otherwise occupied. Although, she'd have to figure it out herself first.

Turning back to the room, Inara found the lady knight sitting on her bed, cross legged, her sword beside her, with Boots standing in front of her. Both were looking at each other in the eyes.

"Is it really you?" the woman asked the cat, confusing Inara even further. She'd never heard that the woman was insane. But she'd heard it too, the cat had talked to her.

_I missed you too_ the cat replied, rubbing against Sir Alanna. Inara could hear both sides of the conversation. She watched as a few tears came to the knight's eyes. _Though I'd hoped I'd disguised myself well enough to hide from you._

"I'd know you anywhere. Welcome back."

_It couldn't be helped._ Whether he meant her recognizing him, or his being back, wasn't clear.

"Sir?" Inara asked, feeling like she was intruding on something private. The woman smiled at her, and placed her hand on the bed beside her, indicating for the girl to take a seat. The whole time, Sir Alanna never stopped stroking the black and white cat.

"You've got a very special friend here, Inara," the woman told her as she took a seat.

"He attacked a hurrok all on his own," Inara replied, nodded, and smiling at her pet.

"He is indeed very brave. But that's not entirely what I meant. You've realized he's no ordinary cat?"

So the lady definitely knew. Inara nodded. "Yes, sir. How do you know?"

"Inara, I don't know the full reason why he's here, and doubtless he won't tell me or you."

_You've got that right_ the feline stated, twining around the lady knight and moving so he could squeeze into the small space between the two. Both female warriors just smiled at his antics.

"But I do know he's definitely here to help and guide you, like he did for me. You need to listen to him."

"Pardon me, Sir, but for you? Boots isn't older than a kitten," Inara told the woman. "He was so tiny when I healed him."

"He's much older than you believe, trust me on that."

"Alright, but sir, you said he was there for you?"

Sir Alanna's eyes crinkled as her memories of a small black kitten with bright purple eyes wandering under a tree in the rain, sitting perched on her shoulder, fighting tooth and claw, and finally, laying lifeless on a hard, cold floor, came flooding back to her. She had to fight back tears again, but a few did escape.

_It was my time, _Boots told her, snuggling closer. _I'm alright. Didn't even hurt,_ he assured her.

"I met him when I became a squire," she told the girl. "He was called Faithful back then," she added. "He was my best friend. My constant companion. And he saved my life more times than I can count. I never would have made it were it not for him."

_You'd have done just fine_ the feline replied.

"He died during the Coronation Day Battle," Sir Alanna continued. "He took an axe meant for me."

_And I'd do it again in a flash. But YOU don't need me anymore._

Inara stared at the cat for a moment. This was all way too much. She was getting a headache. Sir Alanna stroked the cat again, and looked at the page, before standing and stretching.

"Do yourself a favor, Inara," the woman told her. "Don't dwell on who or what he is. Just be happy you have him," she added. "It'll save you a major headache, I promise."

"It's not like I don't have enough to think about at the moment," Inara stated, completely forgetting who she was addressing. Sir Alanna didn't seem to mind.

"Indeed," the woman told her. "I must be going though. Duke Gareth might get himself all worked up if I don't go attempt to explain."

"I don't fully understand it myself, Sir," Inara replied, smiling up at the woman.

Sir Alanna nodded. "Keep up the good work," she told the girl before walking to the door and unlocking it. She paused and looked at the cat. "You'll visit if you can?"

_Whenever I can_ the cat assured her, purring. Sir Alanna nodded at him as well, before opening the door and emerging into the hallway where a group of boys and one girl were about to knock on Inara's door. "She's all yours," Sir Alanna told them before waiting for an answer and disappearing the same way Duke Gareth had gone.

"Um, Inara?" Asten asked, peaking into the room. "What happened?" he added, as he and the other seven pages filed into her room.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," she told them, staring at Boots, in complete awe of the feline.

_You'll get over it_, he assured her, before standing and jumping out the open window into the courtyard, leaving one very confused girl in his wake.

"Sir Boots do something odd?" Sam asked her. Inara just barely registered his question, and nodded. "He's a cat. What do you expect. Come on, pup. We're starting on mathematics. I'll help you with the problems for tonight."

Inara snapped out of her sturpor and nodded again, walking over to her desk and collecting her books, while all of her friends took seats around her room. Within moments the room was filled with the chatter of pages.

Inara worked on her mathematics problems with Sam first before starting her essay for Sir Myles. She finished most of her work that night by the time the bell rang, signaling lights out to the pages. Her friends gathered their belongings, and started to head towards the door.

"Hey guys," Corin suddenly paused in the doorway. When his friend all stopped to look at him, he grinned. "One week from today are the little examinations."

Matthew, Thomas, and Aislinn's eyes all went wide and their faces turned green. Nick, Benton, Sam, and Inara groaned. Corin and Asten started cracking up laughing.

"Hey Corin," Sam stated simply. Corin raised his eyebrows. "Two weeks from now are the big examinations."

It was then Corin and Asten's faces that turned green, causing all of their friends to start cracking up laughing. Inara shooed them all out of her room. Within minutes, her books were put away, she was in her night shirt, and she was curled up asleep under the blankets on her bed. She only stirred slightly to loop her arm around the warm black and white furred body that crept into bed with her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Incredibly short I know. But hey, I've been gone for two years. It's a start, right. I promise they'll get longer, although like I said above, I can't guarantee regular updates anymore. Life's a lot busier and more complicated than it used to be. But please remember to consider this chapter a promise that I will NOT leave Inara's story unfinished. I promise to go back in the next week and correct all the mistakes. It's just that its 1:30 in the morning, and really, I'm tired.

Oh and what I'm most curious to see is how many of my original reviewers read this and review. That's my favorite part of writing. Finding out what you like most about each part of Inara's story.

Fateless Wanderer


	7. Trials

**Author Note: **In regards to the fact that I haven't updated in forever, there's not a whole lot I can say except, Ooops! Please forgive me?  
I won't keep you from reading, as there's a possibly you've been waiting for this for a while, so if you're an old reader, welcome back. If you're new, welcome. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

True to the words that Corin spoke, the next week did bring with it the little examinations, much to the displeasure of all the pages: the first through third years, because they would be participating in the tests; the fourth years, because it meant that the big examinations were only a week away. In addition to the examinations however, the following week brought about something none of the pages had the knowledge to predict: a torrential downpour.

The night before the little examinations were to take place, Lord Padraig had stopped the pages from leaving the hall after supper with an announcement. Due to the fact that the rain had not ceased for more than a week, the practice fields were entirely unusable for testing purposes. Granted, there had been several knights who insisted that rain would not stop a war, and therefore why shouldn't the future knights in training be prepared to test even under the most horrid weather circumstances. Logic won out that it would be unfair to test the current pages in the rain and under conditions that their predecessors would not have had to face. As a result, the combat portion of the pages little examinations would be held in the indoor practice courts, instead of outdoors.

Had other things not been pressing on her mind, Inara would have been much more concerned, and relieved, to know that the examinations would not be held in the rain, nor postponed, as had been the rumor among many of her fellow pages. Even the squires who were around, gathering with their Knight masters to take place in King Jonathan's latest Progress, had insisted on tormenting the already nervous pages. Still, none of it seemed to have influenced Inara's train of thought. In fact, over the last week, the page had not even thought about the fact that she was facing the little examinations for what would hopefully be the last time.

Instead, Inara's focus had been on one thing only. Her touch. One year of her two years of training with the strange magic was up, and although she could practically heal on command any time she wished, Inara was still far from being able to control it. Just three days prior, she'd ended up unconscious due to an unstoppable healing. She wasted no time once she was awake in berating Gavin for not warning her he had incurred a broken wrist. He still refused to tell her how he had acquired said broken wrist, but that was beside the point.

Inara was at a loss of what to do about her power. Nothing she tried showed any signs of actually helping. Her brothers and father all suggested meditation, but no matter how much she meditated, her grip on her power didn't improve. At that point, Inara had to face the fact that she either had to figure out something new, or resign herself to the fact that she would never be able to stop herself from healing. And if that were truly the case, than it really didn't matter if she passed the little examinations or not. Uncontrollable healing meant that no one would choose her has a squire as it could mean death for everyone involved if she healed an enemy during battle. She could squire to a desk knight, or enter palace service, if that truly was the case, but Inara doubted she'd make it through her Ordeal if that happened. And if she did make it to her shield, what good would she truly be as a knight?

The answer was clear as day. If she couldn't get control over her Touch, then there was no point in continuing pursuit of her shield. And all the little examinations meant was that she was running out of time.

Those thoughts occupied Inara's mind when she woke up to yet another grey, cold, and very wet day. Normally, she would have woken up just before dawn by herself. However, instead of her internal clock summoning her from her latest Touch induced nightmare, Inara found herself startled into wakefulness by drastic pounding against her door.

Groaning, the thirteen year old extracted herself from her blankets, and made her way to answer the door. What she found on the opposite side of it didn't entirely surprise her. She was used to visitors on the day of the little examinations, although the group of individuals wanting her words of comfort had never not included Sam before. Seemingly her year mate was either still in bed, or had actually managed to calm his own nerves. Inara was leaning to the former option rather than the latter. As it was, the group in front of her door was large enough even without Sam as an addition. Three very scared looking first years stared at her as if she had sprouted four more heads.

"How can you still be in bed!" Thom practically shouted. Inara was actually a bit surprised. The three first years that her friends and she had taken on had never been quite that outspoken before. Not even when they were panicking over Midwinter service.

"She's insane," Matthew responded to his twin brother. The third member of their group, Aislinn, looked as if she would toss the contents of her stomach if she tried to speak.

Inara just shook her head at the three of them, and moved aside to let them in. "I take it none of you could sleep, so you found it necessary to interrupt my slumber?" she asked as she followed them inside, leaving the door open as was required when there were boys in a girls room, as well as to let her maid know she was already awake. Lidia was very good at estimating Inara's wake up time.

"I'll ask again, how can you be asleep? The little examinations are in like three hours!"

Inara sighed and placed both of her hands on Thom's shoulders. Even after the year, the tiny first years were still slightly shorter than she was. Aislinn was even their equivalent in height. "That's precisely why I was still asleep. If there was ever a day that you should get as much sleep as possible, it's today."

"I told you she'd say that," Aislinn muttered. Inara was glad she did, else she'd truly be afraid that the younger female page was going to be sick. Granted, Sam had used her privy the year before, maybe there was something in tradition.

"But you still agreed to come."

Aislinn just stuck her tongue out at her year mate in response. Inara ignored all three of them, and sat down on the foot of her bed, disrupting the slumber of the small cat that lay curled up beside her. He mewed pitifully, rose, stretched, and relocated to a less disturbed area of the page's bed, where he proceeded to go right back to sleep. "Is there something I can do for the three of you? Or did you just come to annoy me?" she asked the first years, glaring at them from under her eyelashes. Inara had never been a morning person. Couple that with the fact that she'd been woken up, and the fact that her constant worries prevented her from getting even a little sleep, made her probably the worst person that Thom, Matthew, and Aislinn could have gone to.

And yet, the three of them were not to be deterred, or so it seemed. Thom, who seemed to have been silently elected the leader for that morning, squared his shoulders and took a step towards his older friend. Inara wasn't sure what followed was even in Common.

Inara blinked several times in response to the flurry of words that shot out of the first years mouth. "What?" No other statement would have done justice. The boy had spoken so quickly, and jumbled so many words together, that even his two year mates, who did know why they were there, seemed to have entirely lost the purpose of his statement. Thom had gone bright red, and had resumed his normal demeanor of quietness. "One of you please tell me why exactly you're here before dawn, or leave. Now that you've woken me up, I'd like to get ready for the examinations in peace, or have you forgotten that I have tests too?"

The three first years looked down at their feet at the rebuke from Inara. The older girl just sighed and slapped her forehead. She hated dealing with these three alone when she wasn't exhausted and in the middle of the day. Still, they were her friends and they'd come to her for something. "Listen, I'm sorry ok. You all know I'm not good in the morning. Now tell me, what is it you need?"

Her words, spoken much kinder than the last ones caused Matthew to finally look up. "We were hoping you'd go over exam stuff with us. You know, so we can make sure we didn't forget anything."

Of course that's what they would want. Inara stood up from her seat on the bed and stretched, letting out a yawn. "Ok, fine. But just for a little," she told her younger friends. "If you still don't feel prepared, you can go bother Sam and Benton. They're you're sponsors too you know," she added. "Better yet, go bother Asten and Corin. They at least have nothing important to accomplish today."

Delighted that she was willing to help them and wasn't going to throw them out of her room single handedly, the three first years, began asking Inara every question they could think of. For the next bell, Inara, Aislinn, Thom, and Matthew reviewed everything the older page thought was likely to come up on the first years' little examinations, as well as practice a few hand-to-hand combat techniques. Only when Lidia came by with a steaming buckets of water for Inara's morning bath, did the older page kick the younger three out, reminding them that there were other friends who could use a wakeup call. She promised to meet them and the rest of their group outside the hall where the little examinations would be held, and then a little unceremoniously shut the door in their faces.

"It's adorable how they look up to you," the maid remarked to the page, as Inara did a few more stretches of her own. She could have done without the full body work out the twins and Aislinn had put her through, but at least she was limbered up for the day.

"Adorable would have been if they hadn't come by at 5 in the morning," Inara responded as Lidia disappeared into the wash room, laughing.

* * *

Inara kept her promise to the first years and met up with the rest of her friends outside the examination hall. Like the rest of them, she was clothed in her best dress uniform, with not a single wrinkle to be seen. No matter what any of the adults might say, she was still positive they all looked like bunch of giant walking fruitcakes in the red and gold colored tunic and hose, but she was a page, and it was not her place to argue.

Inara nodded to Matthew, Thom, and Aislinn as she passed by the first years who would take their little examinations first. Nick waved to her from the group of second years he was talking to, as Inara finally reached the stretch of wall where her three year mates were clustered. As always, Hakim ignored her arrival, much as he ignored the other two boys who stood near him. Inara ignored him right back. His attitude wasn't worth her time or attention. Instead, she folded her hands behind her back and leaned against the wall between her two friends.

"I missed you this year," she told Sam with a slight smile. "You didn't come by all panicky, asking me to calm you down.

"Awww, I didn't know you expected it."

"You know I'm a stickler for tradition," she laughed. "My chamber pot didn't get christened this year."

"Oh well. You had your hands full," Sam replied, jerking his head back down the line of pages toward where the first years waited nervously.

"You heard about that?"

"Inara, they came to us after you kicked them out. You couldn't have kept them busy just a bit longer?" Benton asked her. "I needed my beauty rest if I want to look my best for the ladies."

"Benton, no amount of beauty rest is going to get you a girl," Sam told him, laughing. Benton just pretended to look wounded. "Anyone seen Corin or Asten this morning?"

"Probably still in bed," Inara replied, "It's the only morning they have for it. Lord Padraig is too busy putting us through torture to worry about the fourth years," she added, fighting back a yawn.

"How come you're so tired, pup?" Benton asked her. Yes, she was normally cranky in the mornings, but even losing one hour of sleep to the whims of the sponsees shouldn't have tired her out so much.

"Haven't been able to sleep," was her simple response.

"She's been fretting about her touch," Sam elaborated, slinging his arm around her shoulder and giving her a tight one armed hug. "Still not going so well?" Inara just shook her head in response. As much as it was all she could think about, Inara wasn't really in the mood to discuss it. At that point, the healing power she'd received, that she'd begged for, was the biggest nuisance in her life.

"Well, I hope you were able to take a little time to study," Benton told her.

"Why? If I fail the little examinations, it'll just give me more time to get the stupid thing under control."

"Don't call it stupid," Sam told her. "If it weren't for your touch, I wouldn't be here," he reminded her. Inara nodded.

"Besides, if you fail, that's more time you've got to spend with the twins and Aislinn," Benton laughed. "Not to mention Nick."

"Good point," Inara admitted, smiling. Her two year mates really were helpful. Even when a situation seemed so desperate that it threatened to destroy her mental stability, they were able to calm her by making her think about the not so serious side of life. "Oh goodie, we're starting," she added as an afterthought nodding down the line towards the front where a door had just opened and Aislinn was shuffled inside.

"Goodie?" Both Sam and Benton asked, rolling their eyes and groaning. It was going to be one very long day.

* * *

The classroom part of the little examinations was over before Inara even registered that they had begun. When she'd entered the hall for her part in the examination she'd taken a moment to scan the audience. It was larger than it had been the previous year, being that so many knights were about the palace, awaiting the start of the progress; but not nearly as large as they had been her first year, when Prince Jasson had been ready to take his big examinations.

No one in particular had stood out to her. As his letter had stated, Jasson wasn't there. Part of her had hoped he would be, although her gut told her he wouldn't. The roads just weren't good enough for him to get through injured as he was. She had quickly brushed away her disappointment. In addition to the absence of her, could she really call him love, another absence peaked her curiosity. The strange knight, Sir Lee, was missing. She was sure that after he was on the board of examiners last year, and in the meeting with King Jonathan about the hurrok, that he would be there yet again. But even stranger than he was, Sir Lee was missing.

Inara hadn't let the puzzle bother her too much. Instead, she let her eyes settle on one individual who was there. Gavin sat just behind and to the left of the examiners, Sarra beside him. Inara could see their fingers intertwined, just barely, as two rows behind them, Master Numair sat with his arms crossed over his chest. Gavin caught Inara's eye and winked at her before the start of the questioning. It had given her confidence, knowing that Gavin supported her in all aspects of her training, and not just her touch.

As usual, Inara and the other pages all passed the question portion. She followed her year mates down the hall towards lunch, contemplating everything she knew she would need to prove during the physical portion that would come in only a couple of hours.

"Hey pup, you've got guests," Inara heard Nick say as they neared the entrance to the page's dining hall. She looked up to see who he was indicating. Inara knew her father wasn't going to be there. He was up at Ft. New Hope again with her aunt and uncle. Her mother was minding Dominic, although at ten, the boy had insisted he would have been fine alone with the stewards.

Surprise and delight lit her face when she saw who it was waiting for her outside the hall. Her grandfather stood conversing with four boys of varying heights. Inara's friends knew three of the youths as her older brother's Emry, Kennith, and Donalin. The fourth was unknown to them, but definitely not to Inara. She broke away from her group of friends in a run and thrust her arms around the stranger's waist.

He wasn't a boy like Emry or Kennith, or even like Donalin. There was something much more grown up about the nineteen year old who wore a heavy black robe over his shoulders. Like Inara, his hair was nearly black, and he wore it in a horse tail like the twins. However, unlike Inara, his eyes were a deep brown color. Only the fact that his nose matched that of the Duke, and the four other Queenscove children, told Inara's friends that the black robed mage must indeed be her eldest brother Baird.

"You made it!" Inara squealed in delight. In the last few months, battling so much with her power, Inara hadn't been quite that happy. She had last seen Baird the summer before she had started her page training. Just a few months after her tenth birthday, making it almost three years before. Since then, the eldest Queenscove had dove deep into his studies, striving to obtain his mastery. "You grew," she added.

Baird laughed, and ruffled her hair, prying the girl off him. "So have you. We just got here. Grandfather said we just missed the morning half of your exams."

"That's alright," she told him. "I'm just glad you're here at all. And a Master too," she added, whistling. She beamed up at him with pride.

"It's no big deal," Baird replied.

"Our brother, ever so humble," Emry quipped. Kennith laughed, while Donalin rolled his eyes.

"My brothers, the clowns," he remarked. Inara quickly realized she'd yet to greet them in her excitement at seeing Baird, and gave each of them a quick hug, and then proceeded to introduce her friends. She didn't spare her grandfather a hug either.

"We want to take you to dinner to celebrate," Donalin told her, as her friends began tugging on her sleeve. They'd spotted Lord Padraig approaching, and brothers or not, Inara was not allowed to be late for a meal, especially not on exam day.

"Celebrate? I haven't passed yet," Inara told him. Donalin rolled his eyes.

"We want to take you no matter what," Kennith corrected for his brother.

"Get permission," Emry told her, giving her shoulder a shove so she moved closer to her friends who were now desperate.

"I'll ask," Inara promised them.

"I will as well," Duke Baird told the girl. Inara beamed. Lord Padraig would be less inclined to deny her if the request came from the duke. Inara gave them all one last wave before allowing her friends to drag her into the hall, just a second before Lord Padraig entered. He gave the pages a look, but otherwise didn't say anything. Technically they were on time.

* * *

The indoor practice courts that afternoon were more crowded than Inara had ever seen them. Granted, she had only seen them full of pages and their teachers. Now spectators packed into the room, as well as the examiners. Ropes had been set up to designate the practice area where the pages were to demonstrate that they had indeed learned something over the course of the year. At one end of the practice space, a table had been placed with chairs for the examiners. Just behind it were seats for the pages instructors. Behind the ropes, the spectators stood in groups, hoping to get the best views possible. One set of doors on the left side of the room remained open. They lead to the indoor jousting arena. The room hadn't been used ever in Inara's memory of the three years at the palace. As far as she was knew, the room was never used. That day, it would be used for the pages to demonstrate their abilities with their mounts. Since their horses would have to be brought up from the stables, the examiners would test all the pages on that part of the exam at once. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best course of action.

Inara had followed her friends into that very room directly after they were excused for lunch. Dressed in their practice clothes, each of the pages sought out the hostler who was caring for their mount until they arrived. Inara found Hikari quickly in the care of the one palace hostler she knew well, Tobeis Boon. He had been a servant of her aunt Kel when he was younger, until he'd been ready to leave her and take a job that suited him much better. He'd already climbed the ranks, and although not chief hostler, he was getting close. Inara knew that with Tobe around, Hikari was in good hands. She thanked him as he handed the mare's reins over to Inara.

Inara and the rest of the pages had to wait until the examiners entered the room before they could remove the tact that had been placed on their mounts incorrectly, and then replace it in the correct manner. Only once that was complete did the examiners put the pages and their horses through their paces. At the far end of the field was a quintain dummy. The pages took it in turns to choose a lance, and strike the shield. The examiners scored them on how close they were to the center of the circle, scoring the pages harder as they got older. Inara had never been an amazing jouster, and she sent a silent prayer to the Goddess, hoping that she wouldn't score too low in the examiners eyes. As she made her pass at the quintain, Inara struck the shield just barely in the center, allowing her to ride through unharmed, unlike Nick, who had nearly been unhorsed when his lance barely brushed the edge of the quintain's shield. Inara made a mental note to visit the Goddess's temple later with an offering of thanks.

Hormanship done, the mounts were returned to the palace stables for a good rub down by the palace hostlers, while the pages took seats in what were normally the arena's audience space. They would be called one by one into the practice court to demonstrate their skills in hand to hand combat, staff work, sword skills, and archery. Inara was debating what her brother's would have in store for her that evening with Sam when she heard the applause that signaled the end of Hakim's examination.

"Your turn pup," Sam told her. For the first time all day, Inara looked genuinely nervous. She had never had her brothers at her little examinations before. Her father was one thing. He knew what she would be going through, and while she wanted to make him proud, something about her brothers being present influenced her more. More than anything, she wanted to make the four of them proud of her. She knew they were, but part of her worried if they wouldn't be more proud if she was at the convent learning to be a proper wife for one of her current friends.

Inara nodded, squared her shoulders and walked towards the entrance to the practice court, leaving Sam alone. Alphabetically, now that they were the third years, Sam was the last to be tested. Inara turned and gave him a weak smile, just as the herald came and let her into the court, shutting the door behind her.

She let her eyes focus for a moment before she made her way over to the table where the examiners were seated. As much as she wanted to locate her family, a larger part of her felt it might be best if she didn't know where they were. Inara bowed to the four men at the table, and then to her training master, who nodded to her in return. She was the second female page that these gentlemen would see that day, but the surprise that she was there showed on their faces. They were definitely conservative, meaning Inara would need to be at her very best if she wanted to pass.

The examiners started Inara in her archery demo. She was given five arrows, and asked to hit five different targets. The first three were stationary, each mounted 100 feet further than the one before it. Inara hit the first two dead center, and the third, just to the right of the bullseye. Had the target been an enemy, her shot still would have killed him. The last two targets were moving, once again positioned 100 feet apart. Her fourth shot was another good kill shot, but the fifth just grazed the target and would have caused a slight injury at best. Inara knew she lost points for it, and could have sworn she saw Sir Zahir grinning to himself in the corner of her eye. She knew others would be too, but the knowledge that one of her instructors wanted her to fail hurt just as much on the exam day of her third year as it had on her first day of training.

The examiners took her through hand to hand combat and staff work next. She executed each movement they asked of her to the best of her ability. It wasn't perfect, but she was sure she would have done equally well to Hakim, Benton, and Sam. She hoped it would be enough to offset her lousy archery shot.

Finally the examiners moved on to her sword skills. Here at least Inara knew she would be fine. The examiners would take her through the basics that the pages were taught during their normal sword lessons. Inara never missed a beat during that class, and could execute much more difficult maneuvers than she was expected to know. Still, she knew it was best not to get cocky, and maintained her concentration throughout. When she finished the exercises that they asked of her Inara noticed that the examiners looked startled. Probably surprised that she could accomplish what they asked flawlessly. She wasn't surprised that most of the practice court had gone quiet. After what seemed like an eternity due to the silence, although in reality was probably no more than a few seconds, the head examiner finally composed himself.

"That will do, Inara of Queenscove," he told her formally, moving his hand in a shooing motion. Inara bowed once again, showing her respect, and turned to go.

"Wait a moment," a voice interrupted her. Inara froze and turned back. The second examiner was studying her. "Come back for a second," he said, looking down at the notes on the table in front of him.

"Yes sir?" Inara asked, bowing yet again. Master Oakbridge would have been proud. She was definitely putting his teaching through its paces.

"You are one of Lord Padraig advanced sword students, are you not?" the old knight asked her. Inara began to nod, surprised by the question, before she realized her rudeness.

"Yes sir," she uttered.

"Show us something," the knight commanded simply, placing his elbows on the table in front of him, and placing his palms together. He studied her through pale blue eyes set under delicate brows that had probably been blonde before they turned silver like the rest of his hair.

Inara blinked. As far as she knew none of the other students had been asked to demonstrate anything different, but then again, Martin and Asten were both fourth years, meaning that they hadn't had exams yet, and Sam hadn't taken his either. Still, she wondered if any of Lord Padraig new additions to their group had been called to demonstrate what they learned. Casting her gaze to her training master, Inara instantly realized that they hadn't, as Lord Padraig looked just as surprised as she did. Still, he met her gaze squarely and nodded, mouthing something towards her: The Flower Opens.

The routine he spoke of was not the first one that popped into her head. It was much slower moving than most of the routine's she'd been taught, but it did have several more complex moves. She made a tiny nod toward Lord Padraig to tell him she understood and bowed to her examiners once more.

"Yes sir," she replied and stepped back into the center of the practice area. She faced an open space and imagined her opponent, which was much more difficult than if one had actually been there. She drew her sword from its scabbard and bowed to her invisible partner as she would were she in class, and began the first of the complex movements that the routine required.

The routine started with several moves where her sword barely left the surface of her body. Slowly, through the course of the routine, her blade moved further and further away. Several moves required Inara to swing the blade behind her back, or toss it from one hand to the other. The final move of her demonstration ended with Inara sweeping the blade around in a full three hundred and sixty degree turn, and land in a crouch position.

Slowly, Inara stood up and faced the judges. Her eyes fell on Lord Padraig for a moment and she thought she may have seen him smile. That was the first time Inara had executed the routine perfectly, granted, she hadn't had an actual partner to spar against. She placed her sword back in its scabbard at her side and bowed once more to the examiners, all of whom appeared stunned.

"That was… interesting," the examiner who'd requested the demonstration from her spoke. He seemed to be fighting with the words. Inara couldn't tell if he was pleased or not. "You learn well," he added. "But they say you can't control your magic."

The words left his mouth loud enough for the entire practice room to hear. Inara blushed a deep shade of red, and opened her mouth to respond.

"Dorvian of Groten, I do not believe this is the time or place to question Inara's control." Lord Padraig had stepped out on the practice courts. "Has she not already demonstrated proficiency in all areas of standard page examination?" The training master stood just in front and to the side of Inara, effectively shielding her from the conservative knight who was questioning her.

"She has, Lord Padraig," the knight replied. "But, she had not demonstrated that she can control her power. You cannot deny it would cause undo danger to her and those around her, should she win her shield, or even be taken on as a squire."

The hall had gone silent yet again, although murmurs had begun the moment Sir Dorvian called her touch into question. In the silence, Inara heard hushed whispering. She cast her gaze in the direction of the sound and her eyes fell on Gavin and Sarra. Gavin appeared to be fighting Sarra's grip on his arm, and had made a motion towards her and Lord Padraig. Only Sarra's quick whispers seemed to hold him in place. Just behind him, Duke Baird had his hands slapped over the mouths of both Donalin and Emry. Kennith and Baird, while silent, looked ready to kill the knight. Everyone else seemed to be waiting for Lord Padraig response.

"No I cannot," he agreed, and Inara's heart fell. "But it is not the job of the board of examiners to decide whether a page should continue training or not, just whether or not she had passed her examinations. It is at the discretion of myself and her other instructors that she continue or not continue. Or his majesty, of course."

"And do you and her other instructors believe Page Inara should continue?" One of the other examiners asked. He peered at Lord Padraig over half moon glasses.

"We do," Lord Padraig assured them. "Or Page Inara would not have been here to stand for her examinations. I believe I can speak for her instructor in magical control when I say that he believes she should continue on as well. As such, you do not make the decision today about her right to continue training."

"But we are able to voice our opinions," Sir Dorvian said. His palms were still together. The only aspect of his demeanor that showed he was not relaxed was the fact that he leaned forward in his seat, looking at both Inara and her training master as a predator would prey it wished to kill.

"You are," a new voice broke through. "And I shall hear your opinions in private."

Inara followed the sound of the voice to the very rear of the practice court. Dressed as plainly as Inara had seen lesser knights who sparred on the practice courts, King Jonathan had managed to blend in. However, when he wanted attention drawn to himself, he didn't hesitate to do so. "I believe Lord Padraig advised you that now is not the time or place for this discussion. Has Page Inara passed her examination?"

The examiners all scrambled to their feet, making attempts at bowing. Conservative they may have been, but willing to disrespect their king to his face, they were not. Inara and Lord Padraig bowed as well, Inara a step behind her training master.

"She has, your majesty," one of the examiners who hadn't said anything thus far told the king, who nodded.

"Then she is free to go. And we can continue the examinations. I believe there is still one page yet untested, Lord Padraig?"

Inara knew a dismissal when she heard one. Without even waiting to hear Lord Padraig's response, Inara left the room at the fastest pace that would not be deemed rude. She was truly mortified beyond belief, and wanted nothing more than to sink into the corner of her room and disappear. Unfortunately her friends had other ideas.

The moment she stepped out of the practice court, she was surrounded.

"What took so long?" Benton asked her. "You were in there twice as long as Hakim and I."

"They wanted me to demonstrate some of what we learn during advance sword lessons," Inara half lied.

"Then why did we hear Lord Padraig's voice?" Nick asked her. Inara finally looked up from her feet. Not only were Benton, Nick, Aislinn, Thom, and Matthew waiting on her, but Asten and Corin were there as well.

"And the king?" Asten put in, concern showing on his face. "Inara what happened?"

"They brought up my touch," she stated.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Corin told his cousin, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"It wouldn't have been if they hadn't questioned my ability to control it. They tried to use it as grounds to dismiss me from training."

"No way!"

"That's incredibly unfair!"

"They can't do that!"

All three shouts came from the three first years. Had she not been so upset, Inara would have been heartened to hear them defend her. Corin just pulled his cousin into a hug. Inara rested her face against his tunic, letting silent tears finally fall. She hadn't wanted to cry in front of her friends, but at least she knew they wouldn't judge her as weak because of it.

"They weren't able to, were they?" Benton finally asked the question that was on of their minds after a couple of minutes of standing there in silence. Before Inara could answer the door to the practice courts opened slightly and seven people filed out.

"No they weren't," Duke Baird told the pages. "They tried though. And might have succeeded, had Lord Padraig and King Jonathan not stepped in. Inara, don't let them influence you. I've got to address some things. I'll meet you and your brothers in the guest quarters at the dinner bell tonight," he added before kissing Inara on the forehead, and leaving her with her friends, brothers, Gavin and Sarra.

"Your grandfather is right, Inara," Gavin told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You will get control. I stake my mastery on it," he added. Inara looked up at him.

"You think."

"I will do whatever I can to help you get control of your touch. If only to show those stuck up, loud mouth, spawn of stormwings!"

"Gavin!" Sarra scolded.

"They are," Emry told the older girl.

"That's no reason for Gavin to sink to their level. And Inara doesn't need you to degrade those who are in the profession she's pursuing. Just your support. Remember that, boys," Sarra told them. She smiled down at Inara. "Don't let what they said get you down Inara. They're just scared of what they don't understand."

"Thanks Sarra," Inara muttered. The female mage smiled and nodded, before heading down the hall.

"Suppose she's right," Gavin told Inara. "She usually is."

"Go with her. I'm ok Gavin," Inara told her instructor, knowing Gavin didn't like to be away from Sarra very long.

"You're sure?"

"I've got plenty of people around who won't let me wallow in self pity."

"You've got that right," Nick spoke, making everyone laugh a little, despite the sour feeling that seemed to hang in the air. Gavin nodded headed down the hall following Sarra. Inara watched him go until someone grabbed her shoulder and forced her attention back to her friends. She looked up into Baird's eyes, and then blushed and looked down. The fact that her brother's had witnessed her disgrace made everything much worse.

"We are proud of you, Inara," Baird told her. "Father and Mother would be too."

"And so is Grandfather," Kennith added.

"And every other Queenscove knight who ever existed," Donalin added. "Now stop taking what those disgraces to nobles said to heart."

"Easier said then done, Don," Inara told him. "But I'll try," she added, knowing no one would leave her be if she didn't.

"Good," Asten told her, as applause sounded from the room inside. A moment later Sam emerged from the room.

"What in the name of Mithros happened while you were in there pup?" he practically shouted. Inara groaned and started walking back towards the pages wing.

"You all tell him. I don't have the energy," she told her friends, as they began following, trying to keep up with her. Inara just wanted to get away from the practice court before more people came out and wanted to talk to her.

* * *

Inara had finally managed to get her friends to leave her alone less than a bell before dinner. It didn't leave her much time to get ready to meet with her brothers, and as a result she rushed. Already distracted by the day's events, Inara slammed her wardrobe door shut on her finger. The old metal lock on the doors, worn in some areas from years of use, sliced her finger from her middle joint to her knuckle. Cursing her luck, and placing the injured digit against her lips in order to sooth the pain for a moment, Inara sought a comfortable place to sit and heal her finger. Just as she was about to sit on her bed and start breathing, as Gavin had taught her, Inara immediately changed her mind. She was angry at her Touch. Why should she use it. She changed her course and went to her desk instead, withdrawing a small bandage and wrapping her finger. She smirked, when she noticed that it was instantly stained red.

_You're hurting no one but yourself_ came the scolding remark from the small black cat, Inara had up until that point thought to be asleep. Boots was perched on her pillow, staring intently at her. The page just rolled her eyes.

"What do you know? You're a cat."

_I know that normally you'd have healed yourself in an instant. You can you know. Healing on purpose won't decrease your ability to not heal on purpose. _Boots began to wash himself, feigning boredom at his owner's antics.

Inara glared at him. Of course he was right. She sighed and removed the bandaged, resuming her path towards the bed to apply a proper healing to her finger. Unfortunately, when she looked down at her finger, the fact that the wound had already closed, made her even more angry than she had been a moment before. She couldn't even stop her touch from healing her own body, and worse, she didn't even notice it happening. Inara screamed in frustration.

_It doesn't do any good to throw a tantrum_ was the only response that Boots gave her. Inara just glared at him again, grabbed her belt purse as she swept out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She was of course still fuming when she reached the guest wing where her four brothers had taken up residence. She knocked sternly against a door with one of the numbers they had given her, unsure which brother it was that was occupying the room. The door swung open to reveal Donalin, and behind him, Kennith perched on the sofa. Inara just brushed past the seventeen year old, her long hair flying like a cape behind her.

"Good to see you too," Donalin muttered, closing the door behind her. "I thought your friends were going to make it better, not worse," he added.

Inara spun on her heel, stood on her tippy toes, and held her once injured finger a mere centimeter from the end of her elder brother's nose. "Do you see this?" she demanded, pointing to a spot on her finger with the other hand that looked exactly like the rest of her finger.

For once, Donalin was at a loss for a catchy response. "Yes, you have a very nice finger?" he asked, edging backwards. Inara sighed and dropped her arm, hanging her head in the process.

"What happened Inara?" Kennith asked her, as the irate thirteen year old sank onto the sofa beside him.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," she lied, smoothing her tunic with her hands. She hadn't had enough time to done a dress, and had settled instead of a more ornate tunic and hose than most male pages wore. "When are we leaving for dinner? I'm starved?"

Following her cue to drop the subject, Kennith and Donalin shifted the conversation. They'd leave when Emry finally dragged himself from the privy, and Baird returned from fetching the Duke in his office. And they'd be going to an eating house that had just opened north of the University that Donalin insisted they all would enjoy. Inara listened to the chatter as her two missing brothers and grandfather joined them, and let them drag her along for the evening. Occassionally throughout the evening she'd put in a word or two, but for the most part she was content to just listen to them talk, especially because they were kind enough not to bring up her touch or anything that had occurred during the little examinations.

Instead, conversation focused on how Baird's mastery test had gone, which both Emry and Kennith had been able to witness. Inara was happy Baird had had their support for what would be the equivalent to her Ordeal, if she made it that far. Their mother and father had been in attendance too, just as Inara knew they'd be there for her. Donalin talked about entering his final year at the university, which sparked a conversation about what the young nobleman would do once he had graduated. Apparently, it was his hope to continue on at the university doing more researching, and perhaps teaching the younger students. Emry and Kennith weren't sure teaching was what their older brother was cut out for. However, when Duke Baird asked them what their ambitions for the future where, both twins just shrugged, stating that still had yet another three years of study ahead of them, and they weren't ready to stop goofing off and thinking about the next phase of their lives. Quite simply, as Emry stated, they were "happy being children."

The evening with her family slowly drew to a close, and when they reached the palace and said their goodbyes, Inara found herself being walked back to her room by Baird. The young man was quiet the entire way, which was something Inara loved about him. Donalin talked too much, Emry liked being loud, and Kennith could be rather silly, but Baird always seemed to be at peace, and just as content as she was to be silent. She allowed her brother to follow her into her room. Baird left the door cracked, as was custom and took a seat on her bed. He eyed Boots for a moment, raising an eyebrow at his sister. Inara knew Baird would know the rules of the palace. They were probably similar to the ones he'd had to follow himself. In response, she just shrugged and sat down beside him, near enough to the small cat that she could stroke his fur.

"You didn't have to walk all the way back here with me. It's much farther than the guest wing," she told her brother, looking up when she realized he was watching her.

"I didn't, but I wanted to talk to you."

Inara frowned. "About the touch?"

"No," he told her simply. Baird startled her by reaching forward, and pulling the chain that hung around her neck into full view. He fingered the sapphire ring for a moment. "About Prince Jasson." He paused. "Inara, you're too young for boys."

"I am not," she protested.

"You're Thirteen!" Baird insisted, letting the ring fall. It thudded against her chest for a moment, before Inara hid it under her shirt.

"At the convent they'd have me attending parties to meet suitors last year!"

"That's besides the point," Baird told her. "Besides, he's the prince."

"So?"

"Inara, he needs a queen."

"I know that," she replied.

"Are you sure of that? Do you think you could be that girl? The one who's supposed to run this country? They'll lock you up in these walls. You won't be able to do what you're working so hard for." Baird paused and sighed, looking back at his little sister. He was no longer sitting, but standing in front of her. Inara was glaring at him. He hadn't wanted to say those things, but he didn't want to see her get hurt worse. Inara didn't say anything. "Narie," he began, using the nickname their father used for her. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he added, stooping and kneeling infront of her. "Listen, I have no doubts that you will be able to control your Touch, that you will get that shield, or even that you could be Prince Jasson's queen, if that's what you want. But you have to want it. Men don't always have pure thoughts about women. I know you trust him, and I know you think you're in love, but you need to be sure he's what you want. And you're only thirteen. Can you really say that you're willing to be queen?"

"No," Inara replied. Baird was right. She was in love with Jasson. At least she was pretty sure she was, but could she be queen? She was only thirteen. What thirteen year old girl could know they wanted to be queen, other than probably about half the thirteen year old girls at the convent?

"Have you talked to him about it?" Baird asked his sister. Inara shook her head. "Well, you should." She nodded. Baird slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "No matter what you do, I'll support you," he told her, and then pushed her back so he could see his face. "But if he hurts you, please let him know that there will be a master mage hunting him down and making his life a living nightmare for the rest of his life."

"Baird! You can't threaten a prince!"

"I can if he hurts my little sister."

"I'm not just your little sister, you know," Inara told him, although she couldn't help let a small smile come on her lips.

"I know," he told her, giving her a hug again. "By the way, I'm not going to be leaving the palace anytime soon," he added, giving her a wink as he walked toward the door. Inara just watched him.

"Wait," she called once he'd rounded the corner and was in the hall. She ran towards the door and looked for him. "How did you know?" she called, seeing that he had waited, stopped about halfway down the hall.

"Oh, I have my ways," he told her, laughing. He just smirked and turned, and continued to walk away, leaving Inara to figure out how Baird would have found out about her relationship with Jason. Something told her she might need to pay Corin a visit in the next few days.

* * *

One week later, Inara's dinner table was rather noisier than normal. In fact the entire page's hall was extremely loud, as the pages celebrated the fourth years passing their big examinations. Both Asten and Corin, baring a new bruise courtesy of Inara when she found out that he was the leak amongst her friends, were very vocally describing their tests to their friends, insisting that it had been even more horrifying than they thought it would be, but that they bravely faced the evils of the examination board. Their dramatics were quite entertaining, almost enough to keep Inara smiling as Lord Padraig announced that the time of tradition had come yet again, and the two new squires left their table, and took their new places with their other year mates. Inara clapped with the rest of her friends, and then looked around the table. She, Sam, and Benton were now the oldest of their group. But even more profound to her was the fact that she felt that they were kind of on their own now, feeling that the initial group had ended when they began their first year, and then Nick, Aislinn, and the twins were in essence their own group. It was a bit scary to think about, especially with the touch looming in her mind.

During the next few days, the pages down time was mostly spent with their friends. Inara rarely found herself not in the company of Corin or Asten. She wanted as much time with the both of them now that she knew they'd be leaving. The day after the big examinations, Esmond of Nicoline had asked Asten to be his squire, stating that he'd been impressed by the new squires sword skills. Less than a day after that, Corin accepted a position squiring to Thomsen of Trebond who was traveling with the Kings Own. Asten was headed for patrol along the Tortall-Tyra boarder, and Corin was packing to follow along with the Royal Progress, although he wouldn't leave fully until late summer. Instead, Thomsen wanted to pay a visit to his family in Trebond before the progress started.  
It was during one of her afternoons with her cousin while he was packing that Matthew brought her a note, summoning her to Lord Padraig's office. She excused herself from Corin's rooms, and headed down the hallways until she reached the training master's office and knocked on the wooden door. She was immediately granted entrance and taken before the knight. Inara bowed, and Lord Padraig nodded, indicating that she should take a seat.

"Queenscove, as you know, we leave in three days time for the pages training trip. We'll be gone approximately two weeks. I believe that time would be best used by you to focus on improving your touch."

"My Lord?"

"I cannot pretend that the concerns voiced during your little examinations this year are unfounded."

"I understand," Inara squeaked out.

"Listen to me, Queenscove. We work on the same tactics that you've been learning all year on this trip. You are already doing well in page training, so it would be of only a little benefit for you to waste the time on the trip that you could spend refining your control on the Healer's Touch," Lord Padraig was leaning forward, concern in his eyes when he addressed her. Inara frowned and moved toward the edge of her chair.

"Are you forbidding me from attending the trip, My Lord?" she asked, not wanting to accept what he was telling her, despite the truth in it. Inara knew that although he was conservative, Lord Padraig was a fair man.

"Not forbidding it, just recommending it," he told her, sitting back in his chair. "I do believe it would be best for you to continue training uninterrupted with Master Gavin."

"What if he agreed to accompany us, My Lord? Could I attend then? I could still train with him every day?" Inara asked hopefully. She didn't want the Touch to get in the way of yet another aspect of her life. She was a page. Pages went on the training trip, and she wanted to go.

"I suppose that would be acceptable," Lord Padraig replied. "You're free to go. Have Master Gavin send a messanger to me if he agrees to come." Inara smiled her thanks and bowed, walking calmly out of the training master's office and dashing down the hallways, dodging the nobles that littered the halls. It really was getting too crowded around there. Inara hoped that King Jonathan and his progress would leave soon. She didn't like having tons of people around.

Normally Inara tried not to pester Gavin when he wasn't expecting her. Over the year she'd grown to respect him more, and as a result she tried to give him a little more space. Afterall, it wasn't his fault she couldn't control the Touch, and it was all thanks to him that she had even a little control over the magic.

Inara skidded to a halt when she reached the door that lead to Gavin's study and was surprised to find it slightly ajar. Frowning, Inara knocked, and waited for a response. When none came, she pushed the door open slightly and peaked in. Gavin was nowhere to be seen. Inara took a few steps inside, and was about to call for the mage when she noticed that the door leading to his private chambers was cracked as well, and there were voices, indicating people were inside. Inara walked towards the door intent on announcing her presence to her master.

"Still Gavin, you never should have snuck across the border," Sarra's voice stopped Inara where she was. Gavin had snuck into Tortall? "That's not the way things are done here."

"I don't care how things are done here, Sarra. They were more than willing to welcome me when I didn't have my mastery."

"You scare them is all. As a kid, completely alone, and not quite as powerful, they were willing to let you take shelter here."

"So you're defending the fact that they kicked me out of the school? The city? The country? The moment I got my robes? You don't think it's a little stupid? Train a master mage and then send him packing to the country that birthed him?"

"Of course I'm not defending them, Gavin. It's just that," Sarra was cut off by Gavin almost as soon as she started talking.

"Just that your father is one of the ones who kicked me out?"

"An neither of you will tell me why," Sarra argued sternly.

"It doesn't matter," came the reply. Gavin sounded like he was pacing back and forth. "I came here to do something, and I'm not being allowed to do it. You don't understand how frustrating it is. I know they're here. Somewhere."

"And I want to help you find your sisters Gavin. If you had just requested sanctuary in Tortall instead of illegally crossing the border, you might not be stuck here."

"What do you think I was trying to do, Sarra!"

"There's a proper way of doing things, Gavin."

"You mean a letter? Wait several months for the letter to reach Corus, and then several more months for a response, that if your father had any input on, would have been a big fat 'NO'," Gavin was practically demanding Sarra answer him.

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do, Sarra. He hates me. And we're not doing that any favors."

"I don't care about that," Sarra told him. There was a moment of silence, during which, Inara assumed the two young adults were kissing. "None of this matters though. You'll be free to start your search in a few days, and I'll be right there with you," she insisted. Inara heard Gavin sigh.

"I suppose," he replied, pulling open the door and stepping out into the study to find Inara standing there startled. "Inara!"

"I'm sorry, I just came by to ask you for a favor. I didn't mean to overhear," she quickly explained.

"How much did you hear," he asked, glowering at her. Inara was pretty sure Gavin didn't want her to know any of what he'd said. He'd been keeping every aspect of himself a secret from her since they met. That he'd trained in the city of the gods, gotten kicked out of Tortall for something, was indeed disliked by Master Numair, and had snuck back into Tortall to look for his sisters who he assumed were somewhere in the country, was definitely not on the list of things Inara should know.

"Just something about a letter to Corus," Inara lied quickly, clinging to the very last thing she overheard. Gavin frowned, and Inara wasn't entirely sure he believed her, but Inara just turned away. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine Inara, isn't it Gavin?" Sarra said sweetly, placing her hands on Gavin's shoulders. She moved around him and went to the desk and began rummaging through it as if that was her plan all along.

"Yeah, whatever," Gavin muttered darkly, sighing and then shaking his head. He fell into one of the large arm chairs that occupied his study. "You wanted to ask me for a favor? Need a place to mediate or something?" He addressed the page, acting a little more like his normal self. Inara looked back up from the rug she was studying, glad that Sarra happened to be present. The older woman appeared to have a very calming effect on the mage.

"Or something," Inara told him, walking over to the window seat where Boots normally sat when he came with her. Now that she thought about it, bringing Boots along might have been a good idea. He could have warned her that Gavin was about to discover her easedropping. As it was, Inara no longer believed Gavin would happily grant her a favor. "It's a bit bigger than meditation."

"Out with it Queenscove," Gavin told her, shaking his head and giving her a tiny smile of encouragement, clearly trying to tell her that he was back to normal. "I don't bite."

"Well, the page's summer trip is coming up, and Lord Padraig has basically said that I shouldn't go and that I should spend the two weeks here practicing my Touch," she told him.

"And I agree," Gavin informed her. "You could stand to practice a bit more without the interruption of smacking swords together." Inara rolled her eyes. She knew Gavin felt her Touch was more important that her knight training, despite the nearly one year of her insisting that they were equal.

"But he said I could go, if you were willing to come, only as my teacher of course. So that I could practice the Touch when I'm not page training," Inara finished, looking at Gavin hopefully. The minute she did, her helps fell. Gavin was glaring at her so fiercely, she was sure his head might explode. "Gavin?"

"NO!" he shouted, and took off out of the room. Inara stood there, stunned, blinking several times, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Oh dear," Sarra stated, snapping the page out of her stupor. Inara turned to gaze at her and the woman smiled faintly.

"What was that about?" Inara asked. She'd really hoped Gavin would have said yes. He always seemed to want to help her.

"Your request kind of threw him through a loop. I think Gavin had other plans for the next couple of weeks."

"Oh," was all Inara could bring herself to say. She looked away from Sarra and back down at her hands which were fiddling with the hem of her sleeves. "I didn't know. I guess it'll be alright then. I'll practice my Touch here on my own. They're all probably right," she stated, more to herself, than to Sarra. For the first time since Lord Padraig had told her, Inara was actually accepting that she wouldn't get to go on the page's summer trip.

"Don't worry," Sarra told her, although Inara wasn't really listening. The page just nodded and walked toward the door. "Seriously, I'll talk to him," she heard the woman tell her as she slipped out in the hall and walked back towards her room. She was not looking forward to telling her friends why she wouldn't be coming with them, but the sooner they knew, the sooner they'd stop trying to make her feel better about the Touch ruining yet another thing.

* * *

The days until the pages were to leave on their trip flew by for Inara. At first she had attempted to keep her friends company while they packed, but the fact that she was not going with them, and that they kept up the steady stream of positive comments about how two quiet weeks alone would help her master the Touch was not something that she could endure. Eventually, Inara had retreated to her own room when not required to be anywhere specific. She didn't even go to Gavin's for their normal lesson time, choosing to avoid him all together. For a couple of days, Inara's only company was Boots.

The small cat tried his best to cheer her up, often acting like a fool, just for her amusement. Sometimes it worked, and Inara would smile a little, but most of the time, the page couldn't bring herself out of the depression she'd fallen into. She even tried to do as everyone suggested and spent more time attempting to control her healing power, but she failed try after try, which served only to further her disappointment.

The evening before the trip, Inara found herself laying on her stomach on her bed with her eyes closed, and Boots purring beside her head. She was visualizing her Touch yet again, trying to learn something new about it that she didn't already know. Perhaps she didn't understand the power as well as she could, and maybe that was the key to controlling it. She was so deep in her power that she didn't hear the knock at her door, which was locked. A touch on her shoulder finally brought her out of her trance. Inara cracked one eye open, expecting to see her maid. Instead, Gavin stood beside her. Inara opened the other eye to properly glare at him. She hadn't set eyes on him since he'd screamed at her and stormed out like a child.

"How did you get in? The door was locked!" she demanded. "You didn't magic it open did you?" she added, accusingly.

Before the mage could answer, Boots wound himself in and out of her legs. _I let him in. He has something to tell you. I thought you should listen, _the cat yowled, before leaping onto the bed and washing himself as was typical when he was listening but didn't want anyone to think he was.

Clearly Gavin had heard the cat speak as well as he didn't bother to answer Inara's question. Inara would have thought he'd have been surprised, but obviously, Boots had been conversing with him for a while.

"Start packing," the mage told her, meeting her glare with one of his own.

"For what?"

Gavin sighed, realizing his student wasn't just going to accept an order. She never made it easy on him. "We're going with the pages."

"We are?" Inara let her glare drop and looked at her teacher hopefully.

"There will be rules," he stated simply. "First of all, your Touch comes first. Second, you are to be at all of our lessons, on time, the whole time, and working harder than you have before. I will have other things to attend to, and won't move them around to fit your schedule. Is that understood?"

Inara nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Fine," Gavin stated and turned on his heel, walking towards the door. Inara was already packing her saddle bags. She didn't have much time, as lights out was only an hour away. "Inara?" She looked up. Gavin had paused in her doorway, leaning on the frame. "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Ok," Inara replied, giving him a small smile. She wasn't sure everything was fine between them, but she wanted nothing more than to go on the trip, so she wasn't about to push her luck with him. Gavin returned her smile and nodded, before leaving her alone.

_You won't finish in time_ Boots told her, leaping onto her bed and curling up on the pillow.

"I will if I have help," Inara replied, before she disappeared down the hall to recruit some of her friends.

_They'd better not disrupt my sleep! _Boots called after her, although he was pretty sure she didn't hear him.

* * *

Inara found out exactly how Sarra had gotten Gavin to change him mind when the pages left for their trip. Since all of her instructors were male, Inara had assumed that Daine would be her and Aislinn's chaperone as she had been the last dreadful summer. However, instead of the wild mage, it was her daughter who accompanied the pages south. Inara figured that Sarra had decided to trade places with her mother, and Gavin, not wanting to be away from her for two weeks, and finally agreed to go. Obviously however, there was still something he would have rather been doing.

The ride to Fort Drell was uneventful. Inara rode at the back of the train each morning, tied to her saddle, while she practiced and experimented with her Touch under Gavin's instruction. Despite the fact that most of what they did was a repeat of everything they had tried before, Inara didn't complain. She was still convinced that Gavin would change his mind at any moment and head back to the palace, taking her with him. When the pages took lunch, Inara joined them, and then rode with her year mates until their procession stopped to make camp each evening. During that time, Sarra would take her place beside Gavin, and the two would work on something. Whatever it was, Gavin was usually in a bad mood afterwards when Inara met with him for lessons after evening meals, as long as it wasn't the new fourth years turn to clean up. Following lessons, Inara would sleep with Aislinn wherever Sarra choose to spread her bedroll for the night. One evening Inara worked up the courage to ask Gavin why he continued to do whatever it was with Sarra if it upset him so much.

"Because it's important," was the only response Gavin gave her, before insisting she describe to him once again what it felt like when her power broke loose of her control.

Once they reached Fort Drell, Inara's daily schedule shifted a little. Instead of camping in the wilderness, the fort provided the pages and their chaperones with shelter. In exchange, the pages took over many of the fort's chores, rotating on a schedule, based on their years. As the fort housed knights, soldiers, and Riders, there were both male and female barracks, allowing Inara and Aislinn to sleep in conditions similar to the boys while Sarra sought out the fort's mages. Following breakfast, Inara attending whatever page training Lord Padraig assigned for the day. The pages practiced scouting, hunting, and other activities that would take place during peace time at the fort. Additionally, there were days when the Riders and soldiers would act as enemy troops. The pages were expected to defend the fort and defeat the enemy. The fourth years rotated command. After lunch, Inara met with Gavin while the pages were allowed a few hours of "down time" where they would be paired with one of the fort's residents and learn what they could about their job at the fort. Inara would rejoin the pages once again at dinner until lights out when they would do the whole thing over again.

On the last evening of their stay at Fort Drell, Inara had sentry duty with Sam at two bells till midnight. The two pages took their places and bade goodnight to the two riders whom they replaced on the east facing wall of the fort. Here they had a perfect view of the river down below. Inara double checked that the horn and their weapons were accessible before they settled in for their shift. The two pages then sat in silence for most of their watch, just enjoying the quiet and each other's company. There weren't many pages whom Inara would rather have shared a watch.

"You know what yesterday was, right?" Sam asked Inara suddenly near two bells after midnight when they were to be relieved, without taking his eyes off the still expanse of land below. There wasn't any sign of human movement on the banks of the river. Just a few deer and birds that hadn't yet gone to sleep.

Inara shook her head, then realized he wouldn't have been looking at her. "No," she said simply. She knew she needn't ask. Sam would make his point in his own time.

"A year since, you know," he replied simply. Inara glanced sideways at him for a moment.

"Oh," she stated, turning her eyes back to her duty, a slight chill running through her. Of course Sam would remember it was exactly one year since they were kidnapped alongside their friends and forced to fight for their lives. He had almost died that day. Inara didn't like thinking about it, but she couldn't exactly blame Sam. That was the day she'd saved his life and the first time she'd had any type of control over her Touch. She had forced herself to heal her friend. A few days later, her life had been drastically changed.

"I keep thinking something should have happened today. Bad. Good. I don't know. Just something," her friend continued on. Inara just listened. He'd probably been needing to talk, and Inara didn't have the heart to tell him that she'd rather not think about it at all. "But it's been just another day. Nothing unusual happened at all."

"Unless you count Nick spilling tonight's soup in Lord Padraig's lap and getting punishment work for the ride home tomorrow," Inara told him.

"That's not unusual. Nick always has punishment work."

"True," Inara surrendered. "Still, it's not a bad thing that nothing happened today."

"I guess. Maybe I just feel it's a little anticlimactic," Sam stated, leaning forward and gazing out over the river into Tusaine. Inara shrugged. "You've come a long way this year," he told her after a few minutes pause.

"So have you," Inara replied. "We're fourth years now."

"I didn't mean in training, Inara," Sam stated. She knew that. Of course she knew that. Sam was her best friend. She always knew what he was talking about.

"I suppose."

"You have. You can heal on purpose now. You can heal properly too. I don't know any healer who can do as well as you can after only a year of training."

"But you don't know any other healer who can't stop themselves from healing either, do you?" Sam remained silent. "And I can't heal on purpose every time either. Sometimes I can't get it to work."

"Only when you're not paying attention," he argued.

"That you have a come back for? But you can't tell me why I can't stop a healing, can you," Inara spat at him. The two pages lapsed back into silence. Despite all the work she'd been putting in with Gavin, Inara felt she was in the exact same place she'd been with her Touch before they'd departed for Fort Drell. The silence was split by the sound of the bells announcing the time and the footsteps of the two soldiers set to take the pages' place. They walked instep together back to the barracks.

"Inara," Sam stopped her from going into the girl's barracks just before the door. Inara looked up at him. "For what it's worth. I have faith you'll get control."

"Thanks, Sam," Inara replied, feeling bad she'd snapped at him. "I'm sorry for before. I'm just frustrated."

"I know," Sam replied. "Besides, I can't be the traitor and the half breed without you."

"You may have suffered some brain damage last year, you know that?" Inara asked him, laughing a little.

"Probably," he agreed. "Night Inara."

"Night Sam," she answered, shaking her head and disappearing into the barracks. She had four hours to sleep before they were expected to be on the road again, and Inara needed every moment of it if she was going to be alert enough for lessons with Gavin in the saddle. It made her feel a little better knowing Sam had faith in her. But she didn't have much faith in herself. The next year would either make or break her dream. The thought terrified her.

* * *

**Author Note:** So, last time I disappeared for a long time I returned with a 10 page chapter. This chapter is more than double that length. I truly hope you have enjoyed. This time I swear there will not be a massive break in chapters as I have an entire outline put together for the rest of "The Magician's Apprentice" and I'm anxious to finish this portion of Inara's story. If you've got a spare moment, please leave me a review. I'm going to resume my tradition of responding to reviews from here on out.

Yours truly,

Fateless Wanderer


End file.
